


Обратимые реакции

by Bonniemary



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childbirth, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Order 66, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revolution, RotS AU, Tatooine, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Энакин не переходит на Темную Сторону. После того, как Палпатин отдает Приказ 66 и в джедайском Храме происходит резня, Энакин и Падме бегут с Корусанта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Catalysts Stand Down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/201586) by sphinxscribe. 



> Бета ридеры: [ Vanda_Kirkova](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova) & [ Seriousmindedgeek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriousmindedgeek)  
> Спасибо, что пошли за мной в Star Wars и терпите все мои вопли про энидалу ♥

Корабль тряхнуло, и Энакин Скайуокер проснулся, вырываясь из кошмара. Он широко распахнул глаза, его дыхание было громким и хриплым в тишине отсека.  
Весь шум здесь давно уже стих: большинство пассажиров уснуло, как только свет был приглушен, знаменуя ночной цикл. Они спали на импровизированных кроватях, сделанных из сеток и мешков, собранных наскоро, и тусклое освещение не давало разглядеть их лица, лишь серую поверхность металлических стен.  
Лампочки на корпусе АрТу сменили цвет с красного на синий. Энакин провел рукой по лицу, пытаясь расслабиться. Снова мертвые юнлинги. Когда-нибудь он перестанет видеть мертвых юнлингов?..  
АрТу что-то печально просвистел.  
Игнорируя бешеный стук сердца где-то в горле, Энакин сел на куче одеял, что служила ему постелью. Он хотел только одного: окончательно очнуться от кошмара, убедиться, что реальность вокруг не имеет ничего общего со сном. Ему нужно было раз и навсегда избавиться от воспоминаний о том дне.  
Корабль снова тряхнуло в воздухе. Иногда он казался просто большим гробом. Остальные беженцы никак не отреагировали, и позолоченные конечности ТриПиО безжизненно колыхнулись в темноте.  
Энакин старательно выровнял дыхание.  
– Все нормально, АрТу, – пробормотал он астродроиду. – Со мной все нормально.  
Верхний купол АрТу повернулся, и Энакин услышал тихое жужжание механизмов внутри.  
Может быть, корабль казался большим гробом только потому, что он и должен был стать для них гробом. Энакин и Падме миновали столько имперских постов и контрольных пунктов за последние три недели, что давно потеряли им счет. Долгие, очень долгие три недели с тех пор как… с той ночи. И клоны-штурмовики все еще разыскивали их в космопортах.  
Он почувствовал, как Падме пошевелилась рядом – наверное, ей стало холодно, когда он отстранился.  
– Энакин? – шепотом позвала она.  
Ее рука, тонкая и бледная в тусклом свете, коснулась бедра. Падме волновалась из-за Энакина и его ночных кошмаров – он знал об этом. Он откинулся назад, опираясь на локоть, и поцеловал Падме, прижался губами к ее лбу и увидел, как темные ресницы дрогнули, опускаясь. Каштановые локоны Падме лежали на подушке, сделанной из мешков с одеждой, и все еще пахли цветочным шампунем. Энакин осторожно отодвинул их в сторону и опустился рядом, в ее тепло. Как давно они были в Республике-500… Как давно он попрощался с Оби-Ваном…  
Внутри у него все сжалось от противного, тошнотворного чувства, и Энакин постарался прогнать из памяти болезненные воспоминания из памяти. Чтобы не думать, он обнял Падме, и ее новая одежда показалась ему жесткой и колючей. Он положил ладонь на ее огромный живот, там, где ткань плотно натянулась на теле. Это всегда успокаивало Энакина. Давало какую-то уверенность, что ли. Напоминало, что есть еще то, за что стоит сражаться. 

 

***  
Спустя неделю их корабль приземлился в Мос Эспа, на Татуине.  
Энакин сощурился, пытаясь снова привыкнуть к сиянию двух солнц, и закинул мешки с вещами на спину, спускаясь по трапу.  
Космопорт встретил их привычной суетой: шум голосов, говорящих на языках со всей галактики, яркие цвета одежд и слабый запах шуура, привозных фруктов. Энакин протянул руку Падме, помогая спуститься, и она оперлась на него, другой рукой обхватывая живот. Дроиды следовали за ними: ТриПиО болтал что-то о своих высохших суставах, а АрТу как обычно дерзил в ответ.  
– Здесь есть станция регистрации? – спросила Падме, натягивая шарф на голову. Они обогнали дроидов еще на несколько шагов, чтобы избавиться от недовольного бурчания ТриПиО.  
– Я пока не видел.  
Она искоса глянула вверх, на безоблачно голубое небо:  
– Здесь теплее, чем я помню.  
Энакин не стал напоминать ей, что они прибыли на Татуин в разгар зимы – до наступления настоящей жары остается еще один месяц. Вместе с запахом палли и кряхтением бант, вперевалку бродящих повсюду, его накрыло шквалом детских воспоминаний. Он почти ощущал, как скрипит песок на зубах…  
– Думаешь, у них есть наши голофото?  
Он надеялся, что нет, потому что иначе им бы пришлось снова бежать, меняя транспорт и планеты.  
– Я не знаю.  
Краем глаза он заметил белые пятна брони и увидел, как из-за угла ближайшей хижины выходят четыре клона-штурмовика, направляясь к звездолету. В руках все они держали бластеры. Энакин потянулся к поясу – просто почувствовать рукоять меча сквозь одежду, убедиться, что лайтсэйбер все еще при нем…  
– Идем, – прошептала Падме и потянула его за руку.  
Это все вина клонов. Они уничтожили тысячи джедаев за один день. У Энакина перед глазами возникли подпалины на табардах, открытые пустые глаза, безвольно раскинутые тела и брошенные лайтсэйберы… Все джедаи. И Оби-Ван тоже.  
Его снова затошнило. Горло сжалось. Штурмовики повсюду, и здесь тоже, на Татуине, который всегда контролировали хатты. Больше всего Энакин хотел бы убраться туда, где имперцев не было совсем, спрятать от них свою семью.  
– Это все их чипы, – тихо сказала Падме. – Энакин, пожалуйста.  
Она еще сильнее сжала его руку, и Энакин позволил ей утянуть его прочь. Клоны исчезли в толпе возле посадочной платформы.  
– Нам нужна комната, – Падме обратилась к одному из портовых интендантов, когда они отошли достаточно далеко, чтобы не беспокоиться о штурмовиках. – Комната для двоих. Вы не подскажете, куда нам идти?  
Родианец оторвался от подсчитывания кредитов и пожевал зубочистку, торчащую изо рта.  
_– Sie batha ne beechee? Ты это мне говоришь?_  
– Мы… – Падме слегка вздрогнула, когда родианец наклонился к ней. – Мы ищем что-нибудь вроде гостиницы….  
Родианец ухмыльнулся.  
_– Ootmian! Stoopa._  
ТриПиО приковылял к ним в сопровождении АрТу.  
– Ох-ох, – отреагировал он на оскорбления. – Как грубо! Мастер Эни…  
– ТриПиО, – резво перебил его Энакин. Последнее, что им было нужно – чтобы кто-то услышал их настоящие имена. – Хватит.  
Он повернулся к родианцу и уставился на него.  
_– Dopa na rocka rocka, sleemo?_ – чужестранцам здесь никто из местных не станет говорить правду, он это прекрасно знал. _– Kava nopees do bampa woola?_  
_Ты что, совсем идиот? Сколько стоит комната на одну ночь?_  
Родианец выпрямился.  
_– Duhonocha,_ – отозвался он, глядя на мешки, которые держал Энакин. _Двадцать четыре монеты._ – Гостиница сразу за рынком  
Энакин не озаботился благодарностью. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд глаз, похожих на бусинки, все время, пока они пробирались в сторону ярких навесов, натянутых между оштукатуренными сводами. АрТу и ТриПиО следовали за ними, и последний явно пребывал в возмущении.  
– Лучше вам поостеречься, – бросил им вслед родианец. – Хатты заключили сделку с этой новой Империей. Никому теперь не обойтись без регистрации, штурмовики всех шмонают.  
Тревожное чувство, давно поселившееся у Энакина внутри, опять заставило его сжаться. Падме глянула снизу вверх и нахмурилась, снова стиснула его руку в своей, пока они шли по засыпанной песком дорожке к рынку.

 

***  
Клон-штурмовик, который сидел за столом, взглянул на них. На его идентификационной табличке было написано CT-3289.  
– Фамилия – Тээ?  
Падме кивнула:  
– Все верно.  
– Только прибыли на Татуин?  
– Верно.  
– Откуда?  
Падме сложила руки на животе:  
– С Альдераана.  
CT-3289 поворошил документы на столе.  
– С Альдераана сегодня не было никакого транспорта.  
– У нас была пересадка на половине пути, – ответила Падме. – Проблемы с гипердвигателем.  
– И нет никаких документов с вашей родины?  
– Мы не были зарегистрированы там… жили в горах…  
CT-3289 снова закопался в бумагах, и Падме воспользовалась моментом, чтобы сжать руку Энакина. Один из клонов, что стоял позади стола, глаз не сводил с джедая, стоило им только зайти в центр регистрации. Энакин чувствовал на себе его взгляд постоянно.  
Клон рядом с CT-3289 кивнул Энакину, но посмотрел на Падме:  
– Он может говорить?  
– Конечно, – отозвалась Падме.  
– Похож на кого-то.  
– Наверное, просто совпадение. Мы не часто встречаемся с солдатами Республики.  
– Империи, – поправил CT-3289.  
– Прошу прощения, – извинилась Падме.  
CT-3289 наконец нашел нужный пад у себя на столе.  
– Мы должны зарегистрировать вашу семью как трех человек.  
Рука Падме была липкой от пота в ладони Энакина.  
– Почему так?  
Клон поднял голову в шлеме:  
– Потому что Его Величество Император отдал приказ о всеобщей регистрации.  
– Нет, почему вы регистрируете нас как трех человек?  
– Ваш ребенок, – CT-3289 махнул на живот Падме, – скоро родится.  
Она непроизвольно погладила живот.  
– Но мы же можем зарегистрировать его, когда он появится на свет?  
– Нет, это новый приказ. К тому же, люди редко возвращаются. Половина детей просто умирает.  
Энакин снова почувствовал, как тошнота подступила к горлу. CT-3289 заносил какие-то данные в голопад и не обращал на них внимания. Когда он поднял голову, Энакин сжал челюсти, стараясь оставаться спокойным.  
– Ваших дроидов мы тоже зарегистрируем, – сказал штурмовик и указал на ТриПиО и АрТу, которые стояли у дверей, ожидая инструкций Падме.  
Она кивнула.  
– Были ли вы вовлечены в какую-либо криминальную активность?  
– Нет, – сказала Падме.  
– Были замечены в подстрекательстве? Когда-либо находились в тюрьме? Имеются неоплаченные дорожные штрафы?  
– Нет.  
– По какой причине вы прибыли на Татуин? – перебил клон, стоящий позади. Он внимательно наблюдал за ними, сложив руки на груди.  
– Экономия, – ответила Падме. – Жизнь здесь не такая дорогая.  
– И не такая благоприятная для маленьких детей.  
– Мы не собираемся оставаться здесь надолго.  
Клон ничего на это не сказал, но его взгляд не отрывался от Энакина, пока CT-3289 продолжал заполнять анкету на своем голопаде.  
– Есть ли у вас какая-то связь с джедаями?  
Энакин почувствовал, как вся кровь отхлынула от лица. Вокруг внезапно стало холодно, несмотря на то, что солнце палило нещадно.  
– Нет, – сказала Падме.  
CT-3289 поставил печать и вручил им документы. Энакин и Падме вышли прочь из центра регистрации, и клон, стоявший за столом, не сводил с них глаз. 

 

***  
– Ты сказала, что нас здесь не найдут, – выдохнул Энакин, закрывая дверь номера. Комната была крошечной: не спальня, а скорее прихожая или кладовка. Прямо за дверью находился крошечный умывальник, а кровать, слишком узкая для двух взрослых людей, прижималась к дальней стене.  
Позади АрТу издал недоверчивую трель, а ТриПиО произнес:  
– Ох-ох! Как же здесь мало места!  
– И не найдут, – сказала Падме.  
Энакин был в этом совсем не уверен:  
– Но будут пытаться.  
– Палпатин знает, что ты бы никогда не вернулся сюда.  
– А еще он знает – должен знать, что ты со мной.  
– Поверь мне, – Падме потянулась к одному из мешков за спиной Энакина, и он скинул свой груз на пол, – клоны просто выполняют приказы. Это все – стандартная процедура.  
– Тогда почему они регистрируют беременности? – спросил Энакин. Падме залезла в мешок и вытащила последний нетронутый паек. – Палпатин точно знает. Когда-нибудь он найдет нас и тогда убьет, как и всех остальных джедаев, и…  
– Энакин, пожалуйста, – взмолилась Падме. – Мы не единственная пара, которая ждет ребенка. В мире целая куча таких же, как мы, и если Палпатин отслеживает всех, то у него тысячи под подозрением, а может, и миллионы!  
– Нет, если у клонов есть наши голофото.  
– У них нет.  
– Как ты можешь быть в этом уверена?  
Падме прекратила рыться в вещах, выпрямилась и медленно повернулась к Энакину. Ее пальцы коснулись его подбородка, подталкивая вверх.  
– У нас все будет хорошо, – твердо сказала она. Подняла руки и заправила непослушные пряди волос за уши Энакину. – Пока мы в безопасности здесь.  
– Палпатин точно узнает.  
– Он… да нет же! Это невозможно!  
Падме не понимала. Она не могла себе вообразить, насколько близко Энакин подошел к тому, чтобы вручить себя Палпатину. Так близко, слишком…  
– Энакин.  
– Падме, если он найдет нас…  
– Он нас не найдет.  
– Если он найдет нас, – повторил он, – мне нужно, чтобы ты бросила меня и взяла ребенка, и…  
Падме отстранилась:  
– Ну уж нет.  
– Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, ты должна будешь это сделать, чтобы у ребенка был хотя бы один родитель…  
– Перестань так говорить, – резко перебила она. – Ненавижу, когда ты такое говоришь!  
– Если это произойдет…  
– Этого. Не. Произойдет, – выплюнула она. – И хватит уже.  
– Но если…  
– Хватит, – она уставилась на него. – Прекрати, Энакин.  
Они оба замолчали, и Падме сердито отвернулась, продолжая распаковывать вещи. Энакин знал, что лучше дать ей немного остыть, так что направился к раковине посмотреть, есть ли у них вода.  
– Вперед, АрТу, – пробормотал он на ходу, и астродроид подъехал ближе.

 

***  
Тяжелая жара опустилась на них в первую же ночь в Мос Эспа. Пару часов назад Энакин открыл единственное окно в номере, но, несмотря на это, видел в свете лун, как блестит пот на лбу Падме. Ее взгляд был устремлен в потолок.  
– Не могу заснуть, – пробормотала она.  
Падме закатала тунику повыше, а Энакин давно распрощался с рубашкой. Они лежали на узкой кровати, прижавшись друг к другу, и жар пульсировал там, где их тела соприкасались. – Разве ночью не должно стать прохладнее?  
– Тепловая волна.  
Падме вздохнула.  
Прямо возле их окна стрекотали какие-то ночные насекомые. Мать Энакина однажды сказала ему, что, если сосчитать их стрекот, можно узнать, когда придет очередной песчаный шторм.  
– Ребенок пинается.  
Он повернулся и посмотрел на Падме. Она водила кончиками пальцев по коже живота, и Энакин видел движение внутри. Интересно, было ли это реакцией на их недавний спор…  
– Здесь, – она схватила его руку и положила на живот чуть ниже пупка. Он чувствовал, как бьется сердце внутри. Раз-два, раз-два. Четыре четких удара.  
Ребенок будет чувствителен к Силе. Его присутствие – теплое, расплывчатое пятно, все еще неотчетливое, – скользнуло мимо Энакина, чуть касаясь его собственного разума. И он обрадовался – если бы не вспомнил наполненное Тьмой прикосновение Палпатина. Потенциал, который уже можно было ощутить в ребенке… был пугающим.  
Падме лежала, мечтательно прикрыв глаза, и Энакин ужасно не хотел разрушать этот миг. Но у него все внутри сворачивалось от беспокойства.  
– Падме…  
– Если ты опять о том же, что и раньше, – начала она, не отрывая взгляда от их переплетенных рук на животе, – то я надеюсь, что ты поймешь. Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе.  
– Но если вас найдут… я просто хочу, чтобы ребенок… чтобы он был в безопасности.  
Падме не смотрела на Энакина.  
– Если что-то случится…  
– Я знаю, – ее пальцы постукивали по его ладони. – Я не хочу жить в постоянном страхе.  
– Я не уверен, что когда-нибудь мы будем жить в мире.  
Теперь она смотрела, как он водит рукой по ее животу.  
– Я знаю.  
Ее карие глаза наконец встретились с его, и на какой-то момент они оба расслабились. Пусть их жизнь больше не была прежней, они все еще могли постараться сделать что-нибудь для собственного ребенка.  
Падме тихо вздохнула и повернулась лицом к Энакину, прижалась так близко, как только могла. Он ощущал жар, исходивший от ее тела, и угасающий запах шампуня. Энакин вдохнул ее аромат и медленно выдохнул. Вдох и выдох. Плавно и ровно.  
Живот Падме прижимался к его собственному животу, и Энакину казалось, что он мог почувствовать несколько затихающих пинков от ребенка.  
– Давай не волноваться заранее, – выдохнула Падме в его плечо. – Будем решать проблемы по мере поступления.  
– Ладно.  
– В ближайшее время мы найдем дом где-нибудь в безопасном месте, отыщем хорошую акушерку, подготовимся к родам… Постепенно мы со всем справимся.  
– Ладно.  
Падме прижалась губами к его шее, и Энакин обнял ее сильнее, глядя в потолок.  
Снаружи стрекотали ночные букашки. В центре регистрации, на другом конце города, CT-3289 получил сообщение с Корусанта. 

 

***  
И недели не прошло, как Энакин нашел им дом в южном районе.  
Место было небольшим, и предыдущий владелец оставил его в запустении, но выбора у них не было. Сенаторские наряды Падме оплатили их перелет с Толатана, но большинство вырученных за продажу кредитов они уже истратили на еду.  
В доме их встретили отштукатуренные стены и поеденная ржавчиной металлическая дверь, равно как и кучи песка внутри, заметенные ветром во все углы. Энакин не нашел выключателя, а маленькое, грязное окно у двери не пропускало внутрь много света. В другой комнате, которая претендовала на гордое звание спальни, стояла узкая кровать.  
– Ну, вот и наше гнездышко, – пробормотал Энакин на ухо Падме. Эта постель была меньше, чем половина ложа в Республике-500, и покрыта какими-то дырявыми лохмотьями – оставалось только надеяться, что в них не прятались насекомые. Выглядело все это так себе. – Я могу пока поспать на полу.  
– Мы поместимся, – твердо сказала Падме. – Прижмемся друг к другу покрепче.  
В соседней комнате была крошечная кухонька – высокий стол, плита и несколько других приборов, небольшой диван и шкаф, который выполнял роль фрешера. Энакин сунулся туда и обнаружил раковину и слив, покрытый черной слизью, – он очень надеялся, что не ядовитой. 

Минула неделя с тех пор, как они переехали. Песок попадал в еду, в постель, забивался в одежду и каким-то образом находил свой путь во всю электрическую утварь, которая у них была, превращая готовку в бесконечный металлический визг и скрип. И это уже не говоря о том, что ни Энакин, ни Падме никогда особо не умели готовить.  
Никто из них так и не понял, как работает система фильтрации воды, так что в итоге им пришлось набирать воду для питья из обычного крана. Вода была коричневой и на вкус отдавала медью. Из стока во фрешере продолжала сочиться черная слизь, сколько бы они ни протирали его. Вещи в машине они стирать тоже не могли: во-первых, из-за того, что та работала со сбоями, и во-вторых, из-за нехватки воды, поэтому им приходилось целую неделю обходиться той одеждой, которую они носили во время перелетов. Грязной и уже слишком маленькой для растущего живота Падме.  
Энакин постоянно дергался, пытаясь найти работу до момента появления ребенка: они с Падме с трудом могли прокормить себя, что тут говорить о младенце?.. 

Еще через неделю их споры достигли пика, когда Энакин достал из духовки очередную порцию наполовину сожженного куска банты.  
– Ты даже не пытаешься! – упрекнула Падме.  
– Я пытаюсь, – отозвался он. – Думаешь, я нарочно?  
– Ты сказал, что умеешь готовить банту, – бросила она. – И ты сжигаешь мясо уже третий раз, как мы прибыли на эту бластову планету…  
– Если у тебя лучше получится, можешь попытаться. Да ты вообще никогда в жизни не готовила…  
– Готовила! – воскликнула Падме, и вены на ее шее вздулись от напряжения.  
Энакин грохнул сковородку на стол, и запах горелого мяса наполнил кухню.  
– Ты привыкла к жизни в роскоши, Падме, но здесь мы не можем позволить себе…  
– Я знаю, – отрезала она.  
– Тогда прекрати жаловаться и стоять у меня над душой!  
– Мы не в том состоянии, чтобы позволить себе разбрасываться кредитами, – прошипела Падме и швырнула испачканную тряпку на стол рядом с мясом. – Думаешь, я этого не замечаю? Так больше продолжать нельзя, Энакин! Ребенок скоро родится, и я не могу больше, я отказываюсь жить в таких условиях!  
Ее обвинения ранили еще сильнее, чем раньше.  
– И что ты предлагаешь мне делать?  
– Найти работу!  
– Я стараюсь изо всех сил! – проорал Энакин в ответ. – Но никому здесь не нужен механик!  
– Если это и все, что ты умеешь, мы точно будем голодать!  
– Нет, не будем!  
– Но так может быть! – голос Падме сорвался. –И будет, если это все и дальше продолжится!  
– Я не виноват, что все так получилось, – Энакин шагнул ближе, нависая над ней, но Падме не отступила. – Разве я просил, чтобы все это произошло, разве я хотел, чтобы Империя уничтожила всех джедаев, разве…  
– Да при чем тут джедаи, – прорычала Падме, и глаза ее сверкали от гнева. – Все сейчас упирается в то, что ребенок может появиться в любой день, а у нас есть нечего! Я говорю, что тебе нужно найти работу, вот и все!  
– Так не обвиняй меня в том, что я не стараюсь! – Энакин развел руками. – Я пытаюсь каждый день, Падме, и ты знаешь это, и…  
– Так старайся еще лучше!  
– Мы бы не попали в подобную ситуацию, если бы не криффов Сенат! Все сенаторы позволили этому случиться, Падме, потому что они проголосовали! Криффовы сенаторы!  
– Не все, – выплюнула она.  
– Да там все эгоисты, все ищут выгоду только для себя, – сказал Энакин. – Если бы не они, мы бы сейчас не жили в такой дыре!  
Падме недоверчиво приоткрыла рот:  
– Это полный бред! Не спорь о политике, если понятия не имеешь, как работает вся система! Даже если бы Сенат и имел право голоса, то его мнение значило бы очень мало на окраине, на Татуине! Хатты контролируют здесь все, вне зависимости от убеждений Республики! Или Империи, крифф знает, как они теперь все называют!  
Энакин почувствовал, как кровь закипела у него в венах, но знал, что она говорит правду – впрочем, как обычно. Он выругался на хаттском, пытаясь хоть так снять свое раздражение, схватил нож и начал обрезать горелое мясо.  
Через пару секунд он обернулся и обнаружил, что Падме ушла. Не то чтобы он ждал, что она останется. Он вообще удивлялся, как она его еще терпела, когда каждый новый день был хуже предыдущего.  
Энакин не мог обеспечить их с Падме. Он даже не знал, что они будут делать с младенцем. Кредиты подходили к концу. Нож вывалился у него из руки и с глухим стуком упал на стол.  
Возможно, Падме стоило бы уйти. Она была бы тогда в безопасности. Могла бы жить в мире.  
А он даже юнлингов не спас. Он помнил запах их горящих тел, видел остекленевшие глаза…  
Внезапно все тело стало слишком тяжелым, и Энакин сполз на пол.  
Падме точно будет лучше без него. Вот если бы они вообще никогда не встречались…  
Что-то сжалось в груди, он попытался вдохнуть, но бесполезно.  
Если бы Падме ушла, она бы наконец перестала бояться. Ребенок вырос бы рядом с ней, в нормальном доме, рядом с любящей матерью. Если бы они никогда не встретились, ей не пришлось бы тащиться на другой конец галактики с человеком, который даже о себе не может позаботиться.  
А что если она и правда уйдет? Сила, что если она уже ушла?  
Его замутило. Горло пережало спазмом, и он почувствовал, что задыхается.  
Он не сможет жить, если она уйдет. Так много людей уже оставили его. Так много…  
Джедаи падали на землю как подкошенные. Мечи гасли. Пустые глаза, разбитые лица, ужасающее безмолвие и огонь.  
Он не мог сделать вдох.  
Клоны пришли, точно дроиды, послушные и тупые, и начали стрелять.  
Энакин потер лицо рукой, коснулся горла. Он не мог вздохнуть, не…  
Палпатин поднял руку и пошевелил пальцами. Только тьма вокруг, ничего кроме тьмы, она окружает его и отравляет…  
Джедаи пали. Остался только огонь. Огонь и статические помехи на канале связи с Оби-Ваном.  
Сумасшедший кудахтающий смех. Ледяной холод коснулся спины Энакина. _О, юный Скайуокер._.  
Джедаи пали.  
Юнлинги пали.  
Дышать, дышать…  
Их безжизненные глаза.  
Погасшие лайтсэйберы.  
Тьма.  
Оби-Ван. Джедаи были мертвы.  
Дышать, дыша…  
Чьи-то руки схватили его за плечи, и Энакин дернулся от прикосновения.  
– Эни, ш-ш-ш, Эни, – Падме гладила его, пока он судорожно хватал ртом воздух. – Все нормально. У нас все будет хорошо, Эни.  
Она бормотала что-то ласковое и прижимала его голову к груди, пока Энакин хватался за Падме, как утопающий.

 

***  
Еще через неделю Энакин начал работать в лавке старьевщика, а Падме тоже умудрилась отыскать работу на сортировке фруктов. Ему не особенно нравилось, что ей приходится напрягаться, но с беременностью или нет, им все еще были нужны кредиты. Да и Падме очень скоро надоело оставаться дома в одиночестве.  
Довольно быстро им двоим удалось заработать достаточно кредитов, чтобы привести дом в порядок. Они купили ковры, чтобы застелить каменный пол, купили новое постельное белье на свою тесную кровать, а еще укрепили дверь и забили все щели, чтобы песок больше не попадал внутрь. Энакин нашел время, чтобы разобрать водопровод во фрешере и ликвидировать все утечки, тогда как АрТу починил систему фильтрации, и теперь они могли пить чистую воду.  
Несмотря на все это, Энакину казалось, что темнота подобралась еще ближе.  
Может, из-за кошмаров, которые отравляли его сон каждую ночь, может, потому, что с каждым днем ему все меньше хотелось есть, а близость с Падме не приносила радости. Он стал все больше сил отдавать своей работе, чтобы перед сном не оставалось времени ни на какие мысли – при условии, что ему вообще удавалось заснуть. И со временем только становилось хуже и хуже.  
Энакин знал, что Падме беспокоилась о нем. Он не рассказывал ей о своем постоянном волнении из-за их безопасности, а еще из-за низкого качества медицины на Татуине. Вина перед ней мучила его каждый день, а лица мертвых – по ночам. Он перестал считать, сколько раз Падме приходилось будить его от кошмаров.  
Он знал, что приносит ей только тревогу. Как-то ночью она притянула его голову к себе на колени и запустила пальцы в волосы, успокаивая. Энакин слышал только ее дыхание и ощущал, как шевелится ребенок, и на какой-то удивительный момент это помогло прогнать всех демонов, которые отравляли его.  
Он видел, как беспокойство Падме только усилилось на Татуине. Ее семья жила так далеко отсюда – и скорее всего, они думали, что она погибла. И политика продолжала разрывать галактику на части: до Энакина доносились слухи об организации сопротивления под названием Альянс, о выживших джедаях. Энакин видел разочарование на лице Падме – ее друзья-сенаторы начинали противостоять Империи, а она была не с ними.  
Нет, вслух она никогда ничего не говорила. Погруженные каждый в свою трагедию, они оба кое-как выживали под палящими солнцами Татуина неделя за неделей. И каждую ночь замирали, прижимаясь друг к другу, в то время как клоны-штурмовики маршировали через город.


	2. Chapter 2

Падме решила сделать перерыв и подняла голову, сощурилась на яркий свет солнц-близнецов. Она уже перебрала одну корзину с шуура, и еще две ждали рядом, накрытые белым полотном.   
– Пойдем с нами под навес, _pateessa,_ – произнес голос рядом с ней. Падме повернулась и увидела, что одна из старых женщин, с которыми она работала, протягивает ей руку. У женщины морщины разбегались лучиками от глаз, а весь рабочий халат был покрыт пятнами фруктового сока.   
– Но мои корзины…  
– Да оставь их пока, – сказала Джира. – Пойдем, найдем воды, тебе надо попить.   
Падме приняла руку и медленно поднялась. Она чувствовала, как ноги напряглись под ее весом, и мир слегка пошатнулся. Желудок сжался – верный знак того, что очередная порция схваток не заставит себя долго ждать. Схватки начались рано утром, еще до того, как Энакин отправился в лавку старьевщика.   
Падме заметила, что Джира наблюдает за ней, и постаралась улыбнуться в ответ. С ней все нормально. Пройдет еще много времени до того, как появится ребенок, и Падме хотела заниматься чем-то полезным так долго, как только возможно.   
Четыре другие женщины сидели под навесом в нескольких футах от Падме, болтали и счищали кожуру с фруктов. Рядом с одной из них стоял кувшин с водой.  
– Иди сюда, милая, – сказала Анабар, поднимаясь со стула, когда заметила Падме.  
– Нет, не стоит! – запротестовала та. – Все в порядке!  
– Я настаиваю, – Анабар ухватила Падме за плечо, и рука ее оказалась неожиданно крепкой и сильной. – Сама троих выносила. Только один выжил, но я все еще помню, как тяжело было.   
Падме опустилась на табурет и моментально почувствовала облегчение. Она поправила халат, который натянулся на животе, и улыбнулась Анабар. Сейчас она была даже благодарна, что пожилая женщина заметила ее истощение, которое Падме силилась скрыть. Особенно теперь, когда каждые новые схватки выжимали из нее все силы.   
– Спасибо, – поблагодарила Падме Анабар и повернулась к остальным женщинам, потирая поясницу, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить боль.  
– …Бунты в северном секторе и в самой гуще южных регионов, – одна из женщин сказала другой, пока их ножи двигались в унисон, а кожура сползала лентой на подстеленную ткань.  
– Новый имперский закон по безопасности, вот откуда все начинается, – отозвалась вторая. – Или закон о регистрации. Если они не поостерегутся, Кореллия займется этим.   
Падме смотрела на них. Регулярного доступа к галактическим новостям у нее не было, особенно с тех пор, как Империя ввела цензуру на медиаканалах. Оставалось только гадать, от каких чужестранцев они все это узнали.  
– Не уверена, что они ведают, что творят. Считают, что могут контролировать всю галактику, идиоты. Я слыхала, сенатор Органа и другие лидеры Делегации были в ярости.   
Падме старалась никак не выдать свое удивление. Бейл и Делегаты-2000? Было что-то утешительное в новостях о том, что Империя не уничтожила всю демократию в галактике, раз Сенат все еще держался. И что-то разочаровывающее тоже. Если Бейл заодно с Делегатами, Падме должна бы быть рядом с ним, в Сенате, приводя аргументы против декретов Палпатина.   
– Они охотятся на джедаев, это все из-за того, что они натворили…  
– Палли?  
Падме повернулась на голос и увидела Джиру, которая протягивала ей фрукт.   
– Спасибо, – с улыбкой сказала Падме.  
Джира похлопала ее по спине и заковыляла прочь. Падме откусила кусочек, и сладкий сок наполнил ее рот. Вкус ей не особо нравился, но Энакин сказал, что в палли много питательных веществ, необходимых ей и ребенку. Падме переложила фрукт из одной руки в другую, радуясь, что теперь у нее есть повод сидеть здесь и слушать.   
– На Альдераане точно прячут джедая, – сказала первая женщина.  
– Похоже на то, – согласилась вторая, отряхивая кожуру со своей юбки.   
– Я бы сама спрятала одного или парочку, если бы они пришли…  
– Ш-ш-ш! – зашипела на нее товарка. – Мало ли кто тебя услышит!   
Та мгновенно замолчала.  
– Я слышала о том, что рядом с Кореллией собирается восстание, – сказала Анабар. – Повстанцы то есть. Контрабандисты странные вещи рассказывают. То груз какой исчезнет, то оружие, то имперскую заставу уничтожат.   
– Это все Органа, – сказала первая женщина. – Он первым встал в оппозицию против канцлера. И до сих пор там.   
– Он и эта сенатор с Чандриллы… – вспомнила вторая.  
– Мотма.  
– Точно.  
Спина у Падме заболела еще больше, и она отложила палли, пытаясь растереть поясницу обеими руками. Схватки становились все чаще и чаще. Она закрыла глаза и попыталась сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы просто дышать – а еще слушать разговор.  
– Попомни мои слова, – сказала первая женщина, – все точно закончится огромным восстанием, если император продолжит в том же духе.  
Боль в спине у Падме разливалась огнем, резко стреляя в живот. Сдавливая внутренности, перекручивая.   
– Говорят, сенаторы боятся потерять свою власть.  
– Да ты ж погляди, их и так столько пропало без вести, поэтому и боятся!  
Падме вздохнула, медленно, пытаясь дышать через боль. Вдох, выдох.   
– Королева, как ее… ой, забыла, как ее звать-то. Контрабандисты говорят, что имперские штурмовики казнили ее прямо во дворце, в Тиде! Столько шума было.   
Вдох, выдох.   
– Апилана, – сказала Анабар. – Должно быть, она прятала джедая. Она со многими из них вроде как дружила.  
– Да упокоятся они в мире, – сказала вторая женщина.  
– И пусть ветра будут к ним благосклонны, – добавила та, что начала говорить первой.   
_– Tagwa,_ – пробормотали они хором и прижали большой и указательный палец к своим сердцам.  
Вдох, выдох.   
На какое-то время женщины погрузились в молчание.   
– Ох, милая, – вдруг сказала Джира, – с тобой все в порядке?  
Падме испуганно открыла глаза и уставилась в ее встревоженное лицо. Остальные женщины тоже столпились над ней, обеспокоенные, но Падме могла только кивнуть им в ответ.  
Вдох, выдох.  
– У нее схватки, – сообразила первая женщина.   
– Быстро, дайте ей воды! – приказала Анабар.  
Падме слышала, как кто-то поднял кувшин с земли, и через секунду прохладный глиняный край коснулся ее губ, но она не смогла сделать и глотка. Она покачала головой, и кувшин убрали.  
Последняя схватка длилась, казалось, целую вечность, пока, наконец, не осела в ноющую боль внизу живота, и Падме наконец смогла перевести дыхание, чувствуя, как ее тело немного расслабилось.   
– Попей, милая, – сказала Анабар, и теперь Падме с благодарностью отпила немного воды.   
– Не должна бы ты уже работать, _pateessa,_ – покачала головой Джира. – Иди домой и отдыхай.  
Падме кивнула и оттерла капельки воды с губ.  
– Наверное, я так и сделаю.  
– Когда ребенок должен прийти? – спросила первая женщина.  
– С наступлением темноты, конечно, – отозвалась вторая.   
Падме снова кивнула.  
– Иди, дитя, – подтолкнула ее Джира, и все остальные согласно закивали. – Мы закончим твою работу и пришлем деньги завтра к вечеру.   
Падме знала, что они были правы. Ей нужно связаться с Энакином и сказать, что схватки не были ложными. И позвать акушерку.   
– Спасибо, – она коснулась кончиками пальцев губ, показывая свою признательность.   
– Хорошенько отлежись, дочка, – сказала вторая женщина.  
– И потом приноси ребенка, нам покажешь, – Анабар улыбнулась, обнажив кривые зубы.   
Падме снова поблагодарила их и покинула табурет под навесом, унося с собой надежду, услышанную в новостях.

 

***

К тому моменту, как Падме закрыла за собой дверь дома, очередные схватки пронзили ее живот, и она из последних сил ухватилась за стену, чтобы только не упасть на потертый коврик.   
ТриПиО явился на шум и подпрыгнул, когда увидел ее.  
– Ох! Здравствуйте, хозяйка Падме!  
У нее не было сил, чтобы отругать его за употребление ее настоящего имени. Вдох, выдох.  
– Вы вернулись слишком рано, я еще не начал готовить обед: АрТу настаивает на своем желании сначала отремонтировать плиту, и вы знаете, какой он…  
– ТриПиО, – Падме с трудом смогла произнести его имя. – Нужно, чтобы ты… нашел Энакина… и акушерку…  
– Ой-ой! – он выпрямился и заметил, как неловко она согнулась. – Хозяйка Падме, вам плохо?  
– Да, – выдохнула она. – Да, я… я рожаю. Найди Энакина!  
– Ох! – воскликнул протокольный дроид и отступил на несколько шагов. – Ох!  
– Скажи ему… ребенок скоро появится! Найди акушерку!  
– Ой-ой!  
– Сейчас же! – прорычала Падме.  
– Ой-ой! – ТриПиО вскинул руки в воздух и зашагал на улицу, продолжая бормотать на ходу. 

 

***  
Энакин вышел из лавки, когда оба солнца уже кренились к горизонту: его голова гудела, а ум был наполнен мыслями. Вот уже неделю как путешественники из других миров и контрабандисты говорили об организованном восстании и выживших джедаях. Сегодня ботан упомянул о секретном альянсе между Альдерааном и Чандрилой. И Энакин прекрасно понимал, если сенаторы формируют союзы, то они с Падме не сумеют долго оставаться на Татуине. Просто не смогут. Ни у кого из них не хватит терпения, чтобы сидеть и ждать, пока где-то решается судьба всей галактики.  
Песок скрипел под его ботинками, пока Энакин шел домой, вдыхая знойный воздух. Он не мог представить, как они с Падме воспитают ребенка в боевых условиях. Если война действительно разразится, он не мог вообразить, как они станут совмещать все это: быть одновременно родителями и командующими.   
Прохладный воздух приветствовал его внутри дома, стоило только перешагнуть порог. В комнате было тихо и нехарактерно темно. Только из-под двери в их спальню струился свет. Падме, должно быть, уже вернулась. Странно. Обычно она приходила позже него.   
АрТу выкатился из кухоньки, и лампочки на его дисплее замигали, сменяя друг друга: синий-красный, синий-красный, пока он быстро пищал что-то. Что-то о Падме, которой было плохо…  
– Падме?   
Внезапная паника сдавила грудь Энакина, и он не стал ждать, чтобы выслушать трели АрТу целиком. В несколько шагов он пересек комнату и ворвался в спальню. Падме сидела на корточках рядом с кроватью и раскачивалась туда-сюда. Ее лицо было мокрым от пота, но она подняла взгляд, когда появился Энакин.  
– Падме!  
– Со мной все хорошо, – выдохнула она, – все в порядке.  
Она крепко сжала в пальцах край одеяла и зажмурилась. Энакин подошел к ней.  
– Падме…  
– Стой, – попросила она, и Энакин замолчал, понимая, что она просит о тишине. Он почувствовал в Силе эхо ее боли – сильно и долго, почти бесконечно, – но потом боль все же начала ослабевать, и Падме прекратила раскачиваться, сумела выговорить:  
– Схватки стали хуже. Я ушла с работы раньше. Послала ТриПиО найти тебя и акушерку…  
– Что происходит? Почему ты не позвала меня раньше?  
Падме снова закрыла глаза и немного помолчала, прежде чем ответить:  
– Я должна была побыть одна. Ребенок появится еще не скоро, и я думала, что смогу закончить дневную работу до того…   
Ей явно было неудобно вот так сидеть на корточках, со взмокшими от пота волосами, которые прилипли к лицу и шее. Энакин обхватил ее руками, чтобы поднять на кровать, но когда сдвинулся с места, Падме охнула от боли.  
– Нет, нет, не надо… – простонала она, отталкивая его руки. – Мне нужно быть так!  
– Ты…тебе придется встать…  
Она решительно покачала головой, и Энакин снова ощутил ее боль. Он представить не мог, почему Падме не рассказала ему раньше.   
– Как давно начались схватки?  
– Я не знаю… рано утром…  
– И ты мне ничего не сказала!  
– Я не знала! – она замолчала, переводя дыхание. – Я… недавно я почувствовала, как что-то стекает по ноге… я не знаю, может, это воды отошли…  
– Падме…  
Она снова начала хватать ртом воздух.   
Энакин не хотел ругаться с ней прямо сейчас. У нее не было сил, чтобы спорить, и это беспокоило больше всего.  
– Где акушерка?  
– Я не знаю, – простонала Падме. – Я послала за ней час назад, и…  
Дверь в лачугу распахнулась, и до них донесся громкий расстроенный голос ТриПиО:  
– Хозяйка Падме, я не смог найти мастера Энакина и акушерку! – он приковылял в комнату. – Ох! Мастер Энакин! Хозяйка Падме!   
– Убери его, пожалуйста, – вздрагивая, попросила Падме.   
Энакин не мог, по крайней мере, пока не узнает причины:  
– ТриПиО, где акушерка?  
– Она уехала! – отозвался дроид. – В доме у нее пусто, а вокруг стоят имперские клоны!  
Энакин уставился на него, ощущая, как мурашки побежали по телу. Палпатин не мог этого сделать. Он не знает, что они здесь. Он не мог узнать, что они прячутся здесь, он…  
Испуганные глаза Падме встретились с его собственными, она глянула на ТриПиО, потом снова на Энакина.  
– Нет, – задыхаясь, произнесла она, – нет, я не могу рожать без нее!  
Без акушерки они были беспомощны. Энакин понятия не имел, что нужно делать, он ничего не знал о родах и младенцах… Но если штурмовики окружили дом единственного человека, который мог помочь, им придется как-то справляться самим.   
Падме дышала часто и тяжело, и ТриПиО начал вопить:  
– Хозяйка Падме, вы должны сказать мне, что делать…  
– ТриПиО, – перебил его Энакин, – принеси стакан воды.   
– Ой-ой! – протокольный дроид вскинул руки в воздух и зашагал на кухню, и АрТу покатился следом, испуская взволнованные трели.   
Не зная, с чего начать, Энакин неловко потер спину Падме. Ее мучения с каждой секундой становились все сильнее, а дыхание начало прерываться, когда схватки опять продолжились.   
– Наверное, Империя ее схватила, – сказала Падме. – Он, наверное… он все знает. Он знает, что мы сбежали вместе… он знал, что я беременна…  
– Не думай об этом сейчас, – попытался успокоить Энакин. – Если бы Империя знала, где мы, они бы уже были здесь.  
– Они хотят ребенка… он хочет забрать ребенка!  
– Но он его не получит.  
– Пообещай мне – а-а-а-а! – она наклонилась, хватаясь за живот. – Пообещай мне… мы уедем отсюда! Он не может забрать ребенка, не может, не…  
– Я обещаю, обещаю, ш-ш-ш…  
Энакин бросил на пол все подушки с кровати, чтобы Падме могла прислониться к ним. Схватки становились все чаще и чаще. Так прошел час, за ним второй, третий. Оба солнца опустились за горизонт. Энакин носил Падме воду, обтирал ее лицо, но большую часть времени она не реагировала на его прикосновения. Ее глаза по-прежнему были закрыты, и она постанывала каждый раз, когда боль становилась нестерпимой.   
Прошло почти четыре часа, когда Падме резко вздрогнула и выдохнула:  
– Я… Мне нужно… вытолкнуть…  
Энакин неловко поправил подушки.  
– Что, прямо сейчас?..  
– Сейчас!..  
Он протер полотенцем ее лицо и отвел мокрые волосы с шеи.   
И потом – сначала показалась головка, медленно, с каждым толчком, потом появились плечи, а затем и все тельце выскользнуло наружу.   
Энакин подхватил младенца – голова уместилась на одной ладони, а тело – на другой. Кожа ребенка была мокрой и сморщенной. Он открыл свой беззубый рот и издал слабый всхлип.  
– Это… это мальчик… – крошечное существо извивалось у него в руках, младенец был совсем маленький. – Падме, это мальчик!..  
Падме пошарила рукой в воздухе, пытаясь дотянуться до младенца, и Энакин поднес ребенка к ней так близко, насколько позволила пуповина.   
– Люк, – голос у Падме дрожал. Она прижала маленькое розовое тельце к груди. – Люк.   
– Это мальчик, – повторил Энакин, обнимая их обоих. Он просто не мог расстаться с ребенком. Все тельце младенца было покрыто морщинками и складочками, голова была совсем лысая, но Энакин никогда не видел никого красивее. – Ты была права, Падме…  
Ребенок начал плакать, теперь уже по-настоящему, растревоженный прохладным воздухом, и Энакин обернул его в одно из детских одеял, которые они приготовили заранее. Плач сменился слабым хныканьем, а потом и совсем утих.   
– Он наш, – прошептал Энакин, глядя, как Падме трогает кончиками пальцев личико ребенка, изучая его. Он положил свою руку поверх ее, заправляя край одеяльца вокруг крошечного существа. – Он наш. Люк.   
Свет. Это было так правильно. Он впервые видел своего сына. Своего новорожденного сына.   
Крошечные ручки Люка перебирали в воздухе, пытаясь коснуться Падме, он моргал и жмурился, и Энакин не мог перестать удивляться, насколько сильными были движения маленьких ножек.   
Он не знал, как долго они просидели на полу спальни, прежде чем понял, что плачет.   
– Мы должны перерезать пуповину, – пробормотала Падме, глядя на Люка из-под опущенных ресниц.   
Энакин заставил себя отвернуться от жены и ребенка и взять нож, который лежал рядом. Падме попыталась подвинуться, чтобы помочь ему, но замерла, когда Энакин хотел забрать ребенка.   
– Что? Что такое?  
Падме ответила не сразу.  
– Я не понимаю, почему схватки до сих пор продолжаются, – напряженным голосом сказала она.   
Энакин взялся за пуповину, продолжая наблюдать за женой краем глаз. Перерезать тугой шнур было труднее, чем он предполагал, и Люк снова начал двигаться и хныкать от прикосновения.   
Падме крепко сжала челюсти и закрыла глаза. Когда Энакин ласково коснулся ее плеча, она отдернулась, уходя от прикосновения.   
– Я его обмою, – сказал Энакин, поднимая извивающегося младенца. Он взял тазик и наполнил его водой, которую ТриПиО нагрел в кухне, но Падме, казалось, не обращала внимания на происходящее.   
Энакин нашел чистое полотенце и обтер ребенка, смывая кровь и другие жидкости. Люк снова тихонько запищал, возмущаясь из-за воды. На макушке у него пробивался пушок, и Энакин понял, что сын унаследовал его светлые волосы. Возможно, позже они потемнеют, как у Падме…  
– Энакин, – резко позвала она, и он повернулся к жене. Она в ужасе смотрела на Энакина, дотянувшись рукой между ног. – Еще одна голова!  
Полотенце выпало у него из рук. Люк хныкал и извивался.  
– Падме?..  
– У меня тут еще один ребенок!  
Энакин одним прыжком преодолел комнату, присел рядом с ней и приложил руку к животу. Падме снова начала задыхаться:  
– Я не могу опять, не могу, не могу!..  
Еще один ребенок. Просто замечательно.   
– Крифф, – выдохнул Энакин и осторожно уложил Люка на кровать. Младенец завопил, инстинктивно пытаясь уцепиться за своего отца.   
– Почему их двое? – застонала Падме, и Энакин склонился над ней, чтобы осмотреть тщательней. Падме смотрела на него с ужасом: ее губы тряслись, а глаза были умоляюще распахнуты. Энакин попытался встретить ее взгляд твердо, даже несмотря на то, что его сердце снова начало выпрыгивать из груди.  
– Тебе придется… сделать это опять.  
– Нет! Я не могу!  
– Ты должна будешь, – отозвался он, пытаясь поправить подушки.   
– Нет, нет… – взмолилась она. – Я не хочу! Я устала!..  
Энакин обнял ее, помогая приподняться, и Падме всхлипнула:  
– Я не хочу!..  
– Нам придется сделать это снова, – прошептал Энакин, отводя волосы у нее с лица. Падме прижалась к его плечу, мокрая от пота, горячая, комкая его тунику в кулаке. Он прикоснулся губами к ее лбу. – Медленно и осторожно, хорошо?..  
Спустя двадцать минут Падме родила второго ребенка. И на этот раз Энакин передал ей крошечную девочку. Падме прижала ее к груди, откидываясь на подушки в изнеможении, и поцеловала младенца, исследовала ее тельце кончиками пальцев.  
– Лея, – сказал Энакин. – Это Лея.  
Падме дрожала от усталости, в глазах у нее блестели непролитые слезы. Энакин перерезал пуповину и уложил Падме на кровать, чтобы она могла отдохнуть.   
– Когда ты вырастешь, то будешь похожа на свою маму, – пробормотал Энакин дочке, обтирая ее полотенцем. Она была меньше и легче своего брата, но выглядела такой же здоровой. Энакин провел пальцем по ее щеке, и рот крохи распахнулся в беззубой улыбке. – Я всегда знал, что ты девочка.   
На головке у нее уже росли длинные темные волосы, и Энакин знал – она прекрасна.   
Он покосился на Падме, которая лежала неподвижно, наблюдая за ним из-под прикрытых век. Люк, завернутый в одеяло, уже сосал ее грудь.   
Энакин взял запасное одеяльце и запеленал Лею – она начала ерзать, маленькие ручки и ножки двигались под тканью, и он не смог удержаться от улыбки. Кажется, он подозревал, кто из близнецов все время пинался в животе у Падме. Лея смотрела на него расфокусированными голубыми глазами: радужка еще может потемнеть, придется подождать, прежде чем они точно узнают цвет глаз у обоих близнецов.   
Падме тоже слабо улыбнулась, и Энакин принес ей Лею  
– Возьми Люка, – шепотом попросила она, и они обменялись детьми. Неловко, непривычно, но Люк не пошевелился, когда Энакин забрал его из рук матери. Падме заглянула в личико дочери, когда та с жадностью потянулась к ее соску.   
– Двойня, – сказал Энакин, ощущая легкое и ровное дыхание Люка в своих руках. – Их двое, я не могу в это поверить!  
Он осторожно сел на край постели и нежно поцеловал Падме. Она ответила ему, медленно, ласково.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Устала, – призналась она. – Все болит.   
Через мгновение Падме перестала улыбаться и глянула на Лею.  
– Как ты думаешь, мы должны отнести их в медклинику?   
–Думаешь, мы можем доверять врачам?  
– Не знаю, – тихо отозвалась она и погрузилась в задумчивость. – Надеюсь, с акушеркой все в порядке.   
Энакин провел пальцем по шву на одеяльце Люка, и постарался, чтобы следующие слова прозвучали как можно более спокойно:  
–Думаешь, все это из-за Палпатина?  
– Я уверена, что он знает, где мы можем быть, – сказала Падме. – Он должен знать, с таким количеством разведчиков. Может, мы были не так осторожны….  
– Мы были очень осторожны.   
– Если имперцы допрашивали акушерку, то они на правильном пути. И могут начать опрашивать здесь всех. Наверное, мы должны исчезнуть, Энакин, – она внимательно глянула на него, пока Лея ерзала у нее на груди. – Мы не можем тут оставаться.  
Энакин помолчал. Падме так не хотела переезжать сейчас, когда они только обустроились, когда у них обоих был дом и работа…  
– Их поиски могут не увенчаться успехом.   
– Но они слишком близко для того, чтобы мы чувствовали себя в безопасности. И нам необходима медицинская помощь. Если мы обратимся в местную клинику, Империя зарегистрирует нас, тогда запись может попасть в руки к Палпатину, и наши описания совпадут, и…  
– Они не будут задавать вопросов, – перебил ее Энакин. – Я могу... я могу уехать. Скажешь, что у детей нет отца.   
Падме выглядела оскорбленной.  
– Энакин…  
– Если мы придем в клинику, они сделают тест на мидихлорианы, Падме, – негромко сказал он и посмотрел на детей, которые спали у них в руках. – Они оба сильны, невероятно сильны. Я не знаю, как это скрыть. Боюсь, о результатах теста Палпатин точно узнает.   
– Они оба чувствительны к Силе?  
Он понаблюдал за тем, как Лея сосет грудь, ощущая ее мощное присутствие в Силе – рядом с присутствием Люка.   
– Очень. Думаю, тест может нас погубить.  
Падме снова посмотрела на детей, и Энакин знал, что она серьезно размышляет над его словами. Наконец она тихо произнесла:  
– Я не хочу думать об этом прямо сейчас. Но еще я не хочу, чтобы мы слишком расслабились здесь, на Татуине, – она уверенно встретилась с ним взглядом. – Мы можем принести их в клинику, но если там начнут задавать вопросы, задерживаться на планете не станем.  
Энакин знал, что Падме была права.   
Снаружи, в прохладной ночной тишине, двигался патруль штурмовиков, держа бластеры наготове. Их сапоги утопали в песке, и пыль поднималась в воздух. 

 

***  
Темнота давила на него, заставляя задыхаться, прижимаясь ледяным холодом, будто мертвец. Он дрожал в ознобе и чувствовал, как костлявая рука шарит совсем рядом – ищет его, пытается дотянуться, схватить…  
Он озирался вокруг, но не видел ничего в темноте. Тьма обернулась вокруг тела и сдавливала кольцами, будто змея. Сердце металось в груди, колотилось между ребер.   
Шепот защекотал уши, и вся кожа покрылась мурашками. _Тьма найдет тебя._ Темнота закручивалась вокруг, словно усики дыма, опьяняя, удушая. Он чувствовал, как сжимается горло. Как наваливается тяжесть на грудную клетку.   
И снова шепот. _Тьма найдет тебя._  
Клоны-штурмовики, марширующие в Храм. Потухшие лайтсэйберы, упавшие на пол из рук мертвых джедаев, остекленевшие глаза…  
Клоны-штурмовики, марширующие по Татуину – они приближаются все ближе и ближе…  
Он слышал, как умоляла Падме, слышал плач детей, выстрелы бластеров… А потом пришла боль и отчаянье.   
_Тьма найдет тебя._  
Он не мог дышать.  
Темнота превратилась в искореженное лицо. Лицо Палпатина.  
 _Тьма сломает тебя._  
Палпатин потянулся к нему…  
Энакин открыл глаза и сел на постели, тяжело дыша.   
В комнате было тихо. Близнецы спокойно спали в своей кровати, как и час назад, и Падме свернулась рядом с ними. Вся его семья была рядом, в безопасности.   
Как только последние отголоски сна растворились в окружающей реальности, Энакин скорчился на кровати, засунул голову между колен, пытаясь успокоиться. А потом услышал звук тысяч шагов. Сила вибрировала с темнотой. Он узнал этот звук – знакомый со времен Войн Клонов и с того самого дня в Храме. Ощущение было странным, тревожным, вся кровь будто прилила к лицу.   
– Падме, – он потянулся и потряс ее за плечо. – Падме, вставай.  
Она пошевелилась, сонно приоткрыла глаза.  
– Что?..  
– Мы должны идти… сейчас же.   
– Что?..  
– Послушай меня, – Энакин откинул одеяла, схватил с пола свою тунику и начал натягивать ее, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как тряслись руки. – Мы в опасности. На улице целая куча клонов. Они ищут нас.   
Падме села на кровати и посмотрела на него.  
– Прямо сейчас?  
– Сейчас. Мы должны уходить немедленно.   
Падме огляделась и тоже отодвинула одеяла.   
– А близняшки?..  
– Собери их. Быстро.   
Он слышал, как клоны маршировали на улице, стремительно приближаясь к дому. Энакин схватил сумки, с которыми они прилетели на Татуин, и зашвырнул туда всю их одежду, обрывки тканей, которые шли на подгузники для детей, немного сушеных фруктов и забрал из кухни бутылки с молоком банты. А еще пристегнул на пояс лайтсэйбер, пряча его под туникой, и почувствовал, как знакомая тяжесть рукояти придала немного уверенности.   
– АрТу, – позвал Энакин астродроида, и тот повернулся, издав тихий свист. – Найди ТриПиО. Мы уходим.   
Падме стремительно подошла к самодельной кроватке, где спали близнецы. Она обернула длинный кусок ткани вокруг плеч и застегнула булавкой на спине.  
– Подай мне Люка.   
Она приняла младенца из рук Энакина и уложила его в слинг, затем плотно притянула к груди. То же самое она проделала с Леей, а потом подвернула ткань таким образом, что они оба оказались прижаты к ее телу. За все время дети ни разу не шелохнулись, но Падме все равно положила руки им на головы, успокаивая. Они не могли рисковать, если вдруг кто-то из близняшек проснется и начнет плакать.   
Энакин слышал, как клоны стучали в дверь соседнего дома. Он слышал испуганные крики и жесткие приказы.   
– АрТу, – снова позвал он дроида, – ТриПиО. Идемте.  
– Мастер Энакин…  
– Никаких вопросов, – рявкнул Энакин, и ТриПиО зашагал вперед с легким скрипом механизмов. – Постарайтесь быть как можно тише.   
Он закинул мешки с едой и одеждой на спину, поднял капюшон и подхватил Падме под руку. Они вышли наружу. Падме тоже закрыла капюшоном лицо, и они все постарались спрятаться в тени.   
Пока они стремительно двигались вперед, Энакин улавливал отголоски споров: соседи пытались что-то объяснить, а остальные клоны, тем временем, двигались дальше. Если они не свернут за угол в ближайшее время, то их обнаружат.   
– Быстрее, – Энакин потянул Падме, и она вздрогнула, вцепилась пальцами в его тунику.   
–Впереди тоже клоны, – прошептала она, когда они нырнули в ближайший переулок и присели рядом с влагоуловителями. Дрожащими пальцами Падме коснулась близнецов по очереди, проверяя, как те.   
Шаги раздались совсем близко, и Энакин прижал Падме к себе, пытаясь спрятаться в тени, пока отряд штурмовиков проследовал мимо них.  
– Откуда они знают, что мы здесь? – выдохнула Падме. – Как они выяснили?..  
Как только звуки движения немного затихли, они выбрались из своего укрытия и пошли дальше по переулку.  
– К северу отсюда есть пустые склады, – сказал Энакин. Справа и слева от них вроде бы никого не было. – Мы могли бы спрятаться там, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не отыщем транспорт.  
Падме кивнула, ее лицо казалось совсем бледным в лунном свете.   
Спустя какое-то время улица немного расширилась, и Энакин увидел старые склады: ржавчина покрывала их стены, а окна были заколочены. На дверях висели цепи и замки, но он знал, что попасть внутрь будет несложно.  
– Туда, – сказал он Падме. Еще немного, и они будут в безопасности…  
Падме резко выбросила руку, останавливая его, и Энакин нырнул в тень как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как одинокий штурмовик выворачивает из-за угла здания. Патруль. Клон подошел ко входу в склад и остановился, держа бластер наготове.   
Энакин заставил себя дышать размеренно и ровно. Какой-то миг – и они бы потеряли все. Он мог убить человека, если бы знал, что это необходимо, но исчезнувший солдат мог бы привлечь внимание командиров. Они бы быстро сложили все кусочки мозаики вместе: пропавший штурмовик привел бы их к джедаю в розыске.  
Пока Энакин смотрел на клона, надеясь, что тот пройдет мимо, дети начали шевелиться и издавать тихие звуки в руках у Падме. Еще немного – и они станут плакать. Падме гладила их рукой по спинкам и бормотала:  
– Пожалуйста… ну пожалуйста…  
Энакин тоже попытался успокоить их, отправляя в Силу заверения в безопасности.   
Клон поправил бластер и сделал несколько шагов в сторону. А потом один из близнецов издал громкий недовольный крик, и сердце у Энакина подпрыгнуло.   
Штурмовик не обернулся – интересно, он вообще услышал звук? Вместо этого он постоял на месте еще немного и пошел вперед, обходя следующий склад. И больше ничего не осталось на пути между ними и дверью.   
Энакин не стал дожидаться следующего подходящего момента. Ощущая, как шумит кровь в ушах, он схватил Падме под локоть, поддерживая ее, и помог ей добраться до склада. Дверь и замок заржавели, но время, проведенное в лавке старьевщика, научило Энакина справляться и не с такими засовами. Меньше чем через минуту он втолкнул жену и дроидов внутрь, закрыл за собой дверь и последовал за ними. Они присели за каким-то нагромождением ящиков, пытаясь спрятаться в тени.   
Эникин закрыл глаза и потянулся к клону, ощущая его в Силе издалека. Никаких изменений.   
– Я думаю, мы в безопасности, – прошептал он, глядя на то, как Падме трясущимися руками пытается успокоить близнецов. Энакин спустил сумки с плеч. – Все нормально.  
 _Щелчок._  
Энакин медленно обернулся и увидел направленный в лицо бластер.   
– Кто вы такие?


	3. Chapter 3

– Пожалуйста, – прошептала Падме.  
Человек, который держал бластер, хмуро смотрел на них.  
– Пожалуйста, не…  
– Кто вы?  
Энакин медленно перенес вес с ноги на ногу, готовый атаковать в любую секунду. Темные глаза мужчины скользнули по нему.  
– Это тебя они ищут.  
Он потянулся рукой к рукояти меча, спрятанного под туникой.  
– Ты – джедай. Тот джедай, на которого они охотятся.  
Он сжал пальцами лайтсэйбер.  
– Не знал, что слухи были прав…  
Энакин встал.  
– Я убью тебя, если понадобится, – прошипел он, и человек отступил назад, опуская бластер.  
– Я друг, – сказал он.  
Энакин выхватил его бластер, используя Силу, и мужчина даже не пытался сопротивляться.  
– Прости, конечно, но я никому не доверяю.  
– Я не с ними.  
Энакин отбросил бластер в сторону и, достав лайтсэйбер, медленно приблизился к человеку.  
– Все с ними.  
Мужчина глянул на меч, и его глаза широко распахнулись.  
– Я не с ними!  
Энакин не отреагировал.  
– Пожалуйста, _kikyuna,_ ты можешь заглянуть в меня и увидеть, что я говорю правду! Я не выдам вас!  
Энакин не ощущал в нем лжи, но годы войны приучили его к осторожности. Он толкнул человека к стене, навалился так, что она заскрипела, и прижал руку к его шее.  
– Эни, – настороженно позвала Падме.  
Человек глянул на Падме, а потом на протокольного дроида позади нее.  
– Эни? – повторил он. – Энакин?  
Энакин вдруг почувствовал ледяной холод. Он ткнул рукоятью лайтсэйбера под подбородок человеку, готовясь активировать лезвие в любой момент.  
– Ты Энакин, Энакин Скайуокер! – громко сказал мужчина. – Я тебя знаю!  
Энакин надавил еще сильнее, но тот не перестал говорить:  
– Мы… ох… мы с тобой дружили когда-то. Китстер. Китстер Банаи меня зовут.  
Энакин уставился на него и замер.  
– Что?  
Мужчина кашлянул.  
– Мы жили рядом на Татуине. Я помню твою мать, Шми. Ты работал на Уотто. Чужестранец выиграл тебя на гонке Бунта Ив, и ты улетел с ним, чтобы стать джедаем…  
Все нахлынуло одновременно: игры с мячом на улице, еда, приготовленная матерью, как они вместе что-то постоянно мастерили – и вдруг человек перед ним оказался похож на того мальчика, которого он знал, и…  
– Китстер?  
Человек кивнул, и Энакин всмотрелся в его лицо. Оно было знакомым: темные глаза, каштановые волосы, и его мозолистые руки тоже были знакомы…  
– Я думал, ты погиб во время войны, – сказал Китстер. – Голоновости обычно постоянно следили за тобой и всеми остальными джедаями, но я слышал о Чистке… – он смущенно замолчал.  
– Ты – Китстер?  
– Да, – отозвался он. – Да, это я.  
Энакин смотрел на него. Годы, казалось, не были добры к Китстеру: на щеке у него виднелся давний шрам, костяшки пальцев были ссажены обо что-то, и вообще он выглядел так, будто давно не ел. Его одежда была потрепанной и дешевой, из грубой ткани – как с южных рынков. Энакин знал, где такую достать. Они с Падме могли позволить себе только самые дешевые вещи в этом районе.  
– Я знаю, – сказал Китстер, – я совсем не такой, каким ты меня помнишь, – он пожал плечами. – И ты тоже изменился. Волосы потемнели. И ты стал немного выше ростом.  
Это, наверное, была шутка, вот только Энакин не засмеялся.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Я, хм… я прячусь.  
– Прячешься?  
– От штурмовиков.  
– Почему?  
– Ну, как бы проще сказать… я вроде как участвую в некоторой… незаконной деятельности. Хатты объявили награду за мою голову, и Империя не прочь ее получить.  
Энакину не нравилась вся эта расплывчатость, он не отводил взгляда от Китстера.  
– Какая деятельность?  
Китстер смотрел на него торжественно, будто вдохновленный весом ответственности, что лежала на его плечах.  
– Освобождение рабов. И немного контрабанды. Я сам сбежал, как видишь.  
Энакин вспомнил ссадины на запястьях своей матери, отметины от ударов кнутом на ее ногах и порезы от ножа на щеках. Он вспомнил тяжелый, мертвый вес в своих руках.  
Его колени внезапно подкосились, но он не поддался слабости, схватил Китстера еще сильнее, прижимая к стене.  
– Мы переправляем их на наших грузовых кораблях, – тот неловко поерзал. – Мы придумали, как отключить передатчики. Неплохо, а? Мне пришлось удалить собственный по старинке, – он оттянул воротник и указал на шрам.  
Нетронутую кожу на груди у Энакина будто огнем обожгло.  
– И?  
– Очередной грузовой корабль отправляется завтра, – сказал Китстер. – Нам удалось освободить новую партию рабов, и мы должны немедленно эвакуировать их с планеты. Может быть… может, я могу помочь вам.  
Резкий визг ржавого металла заставил Энакина вздрогнуть, и он еще сильнее сжал шею Китстера.  
– Открывай! – скомандовал снаружи грубый голос. Дверь склада загрохотала от ударов. – Кто здесь?  
Падме схватила Энакина за тунику и прошептала ему на ухо:  
– Пойдем, – а потом повернулась к дроидам и приказала. – АрТу. ТриПиО.  
Энакин заметил другую дверь на дальнем конце склада. Им нужно было найти другое место, где спрятаться на ночь, если северная часть Мос Эспа стала небезопасной. Может, у них получится отыскать транспорт и улететь с Татуина.  
Китстер положил мозолистую руку на его плечо.  
– Идем со мной, Энакин. Я знаю место, где вы можете спрятаться.  
Энакин не видел его вот уже больше десяти лет. Тот, кто был когда-то другом, мог измениться… мог научиться лжи. Если Китстер обманет их, то в опасности окажется не только Энакин, но и Падме, и их дети.  
– Пожалуйста, – сказал Китстер и кивнул, указывая на ржавую дверь. – Ты можешь мне доверять.  
– Энакин…  
Сила не показывала обмана в его словах. Энакин кивнул. 

 

***

– Мы создали сеть, – рассказывал Китстер, пока они спускались в подземное убежище. Прохладный воздух коснулся щеки Энакина, и он подавил непроизвольную дрожь. – Теперь можем вывозить отсюда рабов раз в два месяца или что-то около того. Проблема в том, что рабовладельцы разгадали нашу тактику, и теперь стало сложно связываться с рабами и передавать им инструменты, чтобы помочь освободиться. Мои голофото развешены повсюду на Мос Эспа, на всех рынках – не знаю, может, вы их видели.  
Энакин слушал его вполуха, пытаясь сориентироваться в пространстве, что окружало их. Позади него АрТу издал трель – предложил сделать что-то и с выпущенными Империей голофото разыскиваемых джедаев.  
– Не видели.  
– Ну, в общем, – подытожил Китстер, – становится все труднее и труднее.  
Коридор привел их в широкую, темную комнату, и они остановились. Энакин мог ощутить присутствие десяти живых существ, не более. Они лежали на каменном полу, накрытые куцыми одеялами – и нет, их было больше, пожалуй, два десятка. Рабы. Маленькая лампочка висела в углу и чаще моргала, чем светила.  
– Банаи, – произнес голос его имя, и из темноты выступила женщина-забрак с бластером в руке. Второй бластер выглядывал у нее из-за плеча.  
– Оомасса.  
Как только она шагнула ближе к свету, ее оранжевая кожа посветлела. Она опустила бластер и направила настороженный взгляд на Энакина, Падме и дроидов.  
– Кого ты привел?  
– Тех, кто нуждается в нашей помощи, – заявил Китстер. – Если возможно, я бы хотел отправить их завтрашним кораблем.  
– Это будет трудно, – сказала Оомасса. Она внимательно оглядела близнецов, спящих в слинге на груди Падме. На свету ее глаза отсвечивали фиолетовым. – Они плачут?  
Падме вскинула руку в защитном жесте, будто пытаясь оградить младенцев от взгляда забрака.  
– Они не проблема. Мы должны улететь отсюда как можно скорее.  
Лицо Оомассы мгновенно изменилось, стало жестче. Она повернулась к Китстеру:  
– Кто они такие?  
Он сжал губы.  
– Давайте присядем, – предложил он. – Так будет удобнее для матери и для детей.  
Они уселись на ящики, разбросанные в углу комнаты, подальше от рабов и дроидов.  
– Это Кар’ина, – представил Китстер. – Кар’ина Оомасса. Она работает со мной.  
Оомасса медленно опустилась на ящик, хищно наблюдая за ними.  
– Я не приму никого, кто подставит всю миссию под удар.  
– Эта миссия и так уже огромный риск, – сказал Китстер.  
Оомасса смотрела на Энакина, и ее взгляд, казалось, проникал под кожу.  
– Они рабы?  
– Нет, – отозвался Китстер, – не рабы.  
Она нахмурилась еще сильней.  
– Тогда кто они?  
Падме покосилась на Энакина. Он мог ощутить, как Оомасса складывала вместе все части головоломки: сплетни о джедаях в Мос Эспа, слухи о резне…  
Лицо Оомассы потемнело, когда она все поняла. Она скривилась, и татуировки на коже исказились.  
– Они не рабы. Они джедаи.  
– Империя разыскивает нас, – сказал Энакин. – Мы должны улететь как можно быстрее.  
Он видел, как Оомасса снова глянула на детей, и затем повернулась к нему.  
– Я не смогу вам помочь.  
– Ты должна, – тихо сказал Энакин. – Они убьют нас, если вы ничего не сделаете.  
– Слушай, – тихо сказала она, – наша жизнь и так не сахар. За меня назначили награду в пять тысяч кредитов. За Китстера – четыре тысячи. Но джедаи… Каждый из вас стоит тридцать тысяч.  
Энакин сжал челюсти.  
– Да ты что?  
– То самое, что моя работа и так уже – большой риск, и я…  
– Скажи им, что ты делаешь, – подтолкнул Китстер.  
– Банаи…  
– Они поймут.  
Оомасса вздохнула. Снова посмотрела на Энакина и Падме.  
– Я сотрудничаю с антиправительственной организацией. Они работают над свержением Империи и восстановлением Республики. Мы переправляем контрабанду, рабов и продукты…  
Падме резко выпрямилась:  
– Альянс?  
Оомасса нахмурилась.  
– Бейл Органа? Мон Мотма?  
– Да, только тихо, – сказала забрак. – И несколько джедаев с ними.  
Энакин почувствовал тяжесть в груди.  
– Джедаи?..  
Оомасса перевела на него тяжелый взгляд:  
– Да.  
– Какие джедаи? – спросила Падме.  
– Я не знаю.  
Она явно лгала.  
– Какие джедаи? – повторил Энакин.  
– Это не твое дело.  
– Я должен знать, – выплюнул он.  
– Ты не должен.  
– Кто именно?  
Оомасса нахмурилась:  
– Мастер Йода.  
– Кто еще? – надавил Энакин.  
Оомасса наградила его тяжелым взглядом.  
– Кто еще?!  
– Там их всего пять, на Альдераане. Тогрута, два падавана…  
– И последний?  
Татуировки на ее лице опасно потемнели, но Энакин должен был знать, кто еще выжил. Ему нужно было…  
– Генерал Кеноби.  
Энакин какое-то время не чувствовал ничего – просто не мог. Ее последние слова кружились в его мыслях, он повторял их про себя, не совсем понимая смысл. Оби-Ван. Оби-Ван был жив. Оби-Ван пережил Утапау и Гривуса, и Приказ 66 он тоже пережил…  
Он видел тело Оби-Вана в своих снах – изломанное, неподвижное, залитое кровью. Он так долго был уверен, что они попрощались друг с другом на Корусанте. А теперь оказывается, что Оби-Ван не был убит своими клонами на Утапау…  
Энакин не мог говорить. Его грудь сжалась.  
– Он жив? – спросила Падме, и голос ее прозвучал глухо.  
– Несколько других джедаев тоже выжили, – сказал Китстер. – Разделились на группы и прячутся по всей галактике.  
– Я не верю в это… – пробормотала Падме.  
– Вы знали его, – сообразил Китстер.  
Энакин поднял голову, когда понял, что тот обратился к нему.  
– Я… – он не мог ничего сказать, горло пережало.  
– Он был нашим хорошим другом, – Падме взяла его за руку и стиснула пальцами.  
– Он помогает нам перевозить рабов, – произнес Китстер. – Некоторые потом присоединяются к Альянсу, некоторые – просто живут в мире.  
– И Альянс, – начала Падме, – они…  
– Больше мы ничего не можем вам сказать, – оборвала ее Кар’ина Оомасса.  
– Но ты… ты поможешь нам.  
Какое-то время Оомасса сидела неподвижно, а потом тихо сказала:  
– Думаю, мы найдем еще немного места на корабле.

 

***

– Как ты? – произнес тихий мягкий голос рядом с Энакином. Он вздрогнул, но потом понял, что это Падме подошла к нему и присела рядом на какой-то ящик.  
Он медитировал большую часть ночи, пытаясь найти ответы в завихрениях Силы, но все было более чем туманно.  
– Нормально, – ответил Энакин и сам удивился, насколько хрипло прозвучал его голос.  
Он услышал шорох, и Падме всунула что-то ему в ладонь – кусок хлеба из сумки.  
– Хорошо… хорошо, что мы узнали про Оби-Вана.  
Энакин знал, что она хочет обсудить все услышанное, но не был уверен, что готов к этому. Поэтому вместо ответа он откусил и начал жевать – хлеб был черствым, но он уже привык к такому с тех пор, как они прилетели на Татуин.  
– Где близнецы?  
Падме помолчала, и он понял, что она была недовольна сменой темы.  
– Я покормила их полчаса назад, и они заснули. АрТу и ТриПиО присмотрят за ними пару минут.  
Энакин сделал еще один укус.  
– Это я должен о тебе заботиться. А не наоборот.  
Падме спокойно наблюдала за ним.  
– Женщины дали мне немного тряпок, чтобы остановить кровотечение, – сказала она. – И травы от боли. Так что я буду в порядке.  
Он кивнул, все равно чувствуя себя виноватым.  
– О чем ты думаешь?  
Энакин глубоко вздохнул. Пустые глаза, лежащие на полу лайтсэйберы.  
– Ничего особенного.  
– Энакин.  
– Я просто… не хочу об этом говорить.  
– Но разговор может помочь.  
Он вспомнил, как успокаивал сбившихся в кучу юнлингов. Вспомнил взрыв, разбросавший их маленькие конечности по Яслям. Он помнил вспышку боли в голове, а потом нахлынула темнота… ужасная темнота.  
– Энакин.  
Он яростно вгрызся в хлеб.  
– Ты не можешь так продолжать и дальше.  
– А какой у меня выбор? – рявкнул он, понимая, что вспышка гнева не была вызвана словами Падме. – Я не могу перестать видеть их, я не могу остановить, я…  
Он почти предал их. Он мог быть тем, кто уничтожил юнлингов. Он почти стал…  
– Это не твоя вина, – сказала Падме. – Ты всего лишь человек.  
Но он мог быть виноват. Все могло случиться. Он бы предал всех, кого любил. Оби-Вана…  
– Если ты думаешь о Палпатине, – Падме потерла его плечо, – то ты не мог знать. Ты никогда бы не понял, кем он был.  
Энакин закрыл ладонями лицо, изо всех сил пытаясь успокоиться.  
– Я должен был знать. Я был таким идиотом. Глупым, самоуверенным…  
– Ты не мог знать, – Падме прижалась к нему. – Но теперь знаешь. Оби-Ван поможет нам. Мы все вынесем, мы вместе. И мы сделаем все, чтобы у Люка и Леи было нормальное будущее.  
Она переплела свою руку с его, но Энакин даже смотреть на Падме сейчас не мог. Он понимал, что она была права, но знал, что она не может помочь – ему необходимо было пережить все это в одиночку. 

 

***  
– Давайте побыстрее, – выдохнула Оомасса. Они двигались по переулкам Мос Эспа к месту отправления. Падме прижала Люка к груди – сквозь складки надвинутого низко капюшона она видела группу клонов возле арки, ведущей к посадочной платформе. Внутри у нее все сжалось.  
– Все будет хорошо, – тихо сказал Энакин рядом с ней.  
Наверное, она должна была ему говорить это. Энакин побледнел от одного вида патрульных, и крепко ухватился за пояс, там, где под туникой выступали очертания лайтсэйбера.  
Люк немного пошевелился у нее в руках, и Падме потерла его спинку ладонью. Она знала – он опять проголодался. Прошло уже несколько часов с тех пор, как она покормила его и Лею.  
Падме заметила, что клоны задвигались, наблюдая за приближением пассажиров.  
– Другие уже прошли, – пробормотала Оомасса позади.  
Китстер организовал операцию так, что рабы разделились на небольшие группы и приблизились к транспорту с разных сторон. Они должны были встретиться с ним и с дроидами на корабле через семь минут.  
– А Китстер? – спросил Энакин, поправляя Лею, спрятанную у него на груди. Ее крошечные кулачки уперлись ему в плечо.  
Оомасса достала комлинк, который мигнул зеленым в тени плаща.  
– Он уже на месте. Мы следующие.  
Они подошли к клонам, собираясь проследовать мимо, но Падме чувствовала, что штурмовики не случайно повернулись к ним – они что-то заподозрили.  
– Остановитесь, пожалуйста, – один из клонов поднял руку.  
– Какие-то проблемы? – спросила Оомасса, выгнув бровь.  
– Куда направляетесь?  
Падме видела, как рука Оомассы медленно опускалась к бластеру, пристегнутому к бедру.  
– На северный рынок. За запчастями для влагоуловителей.  
– Кто вы такие?  
– Фермеры, – сказала она. – Мы в городе ненадолго.  
– Ваши имена?  
Падме беспокойно покосилась на Энакина. Он бы мог помочь, он умел манипулировать сознанием… Ему это не нравилось, но ситуация требовала решительных мер.  
– Я прошу прощения, – Оомасса вся подобралась, – у нас какие-то проблемы?  
– Нам нужно увидеть идентификатор, чтобы пропустить вас.  
Оомасса полезла в карман и достала чип. Они глянули на него и отдали обратно – слишком быстро, чтобы прочитать хоть что-то.  
– Остальные тоже должны показать документы.  
Вот оно. Они бы ни за что не пропустили их одних. Падме посмотрела на своего мужа и поняла, что он сделал такой же вывод. Когда пауза уже слишком затянулась, Энакин просто вышел вперед и махнул рукой перед глазами патрульных.  
– Вам не нужны наши идентификационные карты.  
– Нам не нужны ваши идентификационные карты.  
– Мы фермеры с юга Татуина.  
– Вы фермеры с юга Татуина.  
– Вы пропустите нас.  
– Мы вас пропустим.  
Падме заметила, как нахмурилась Оомасса, глядя на джедая, но так ничего и не сказала. Штурмовики отодвинулись, и вся их группа прошла сквозь арку – все это время рука Оомассы касалась рукояти бластера.  
– Они не запомнят нас, – пробормотал Энакин, натягивая капюшон ниже.  
Оомасса старалась как можно быстрее увести их прочь, и здания вокруг становились все ниже и беднее. Осталось совсем немного. Еще чуть-чуть…  
– ДЖЕДАЙ!  
Падме обернулась. Какой-то оборванец стоял на другой стороне улицы и указывал на них солдатам.  
– Джедай!  
Она почувствовала, будто земля уплыла из-под ног. Откуда он узнал?.. Энакин замер рядом. Какой-то ужасный миг никто из них не двигался – все в шоке смотрели друг на друга.  
А потом все произошло одновременно. Солдаты-клоны начали кричать, вскидывая бластеры, Падме тоже отыскала свой бластер под плащом, и Энакин потянул ее вперед.  
– Бегом! – выплюнула Оомасса, и они трое помчались по усыпанной песком улице, направляясь к рынку. Клоны устремились за ними и стали стрелять.  
Люди возмущались и осыпали их проклятиями, пока они пробирались напрямую через палатки и корзинки, подныривая под тенты и уворачиваясь от тележек. Выстрел просвистел совсем рядом с Падме, и она увидела, как шуура взорвалась, забрызгав все вокруг соком и мякотью. Энакин зажег меч и отбил еще два выстрела.  
Люк захныкал, извиваясь в слинге, и Падме прижала его к груди. Она прыгнула, сапоги ударились об песок, и в животе вспыхнула боль, растекаясь в пах, но Падме попыталась не обращать на нее внимания, извернулась и выстрелила себе за спину. Два клона упали.  
– Вперед, вперед! – подтолкнула Оомасса.  
Лазеры вспыхивали повсюду вокруг них, и она тоже повернулась, чтобы выстрелить. Еще минус два клона. Остальные рассредоточились вокруг.  
– Они подходят ближе, – сказала Оомасса напряженным голосом.  
– Еще один отряд, – подтвердил Энакин. – Только впереди.  
Группа клонов ворвалась на рынок перед ними, поднимая бластеры и готовясь стрелять.  
– Нас заметили, – выдохнула Оомасса.  
Клон, шедший впереди, махнул рукой, указывая направление, и его команда взяла их на прицел.  
Энакин красноречиво выругался на хаттском и резко свернул вправо, утягивая женщин за собой. Переулок был совсем узким, и им приходилось двигаться гуськом друг за другом, так близко, что одежда цеплялась за стены домов.  
Неожиданно сверху раздался топот, Падме вскинула голову. Клоны забрались на крыши, и теперь высматривали их сверху.  
– Энакин...  
Он вскинул голову и отрывисто бросил:  
– Я вижу.  
Их троица нырнула под козырек крыши. Падме пару раз выстрелила через дыру в настиле и была вознаграждена несколькими глухими ударами. Тела падали где-то наверху, но шквал лазеров не ослабевал.  
В нескольких метрах от них труба на стене взорвалась, обдав брызгами воды. Падме ощутила, как намокает одежда, и Люк издал громкий возмущенный вопль.  
– Вперед, вперед! – закричала Оомасса, и перед ними замаячил выход из переулка. С каждым шагом становилось все светлее. –У нас получится!  
Но Падме понимала, что они не успеют. Ужасный шум марширующих ног с каждой секундой становился все громче и громче. Клоны приближались со всех концов, и рано или поздно чей-то бластер нашел бы свою цель. Все будет кончено, если они попадут в близнецов.  
Энакин отразил еще один выстрел и произнес тихо, под аккомпанемент хныканья Леи, все еще спрятанной у него под плащом:  
– Мы не пройдем.  
Боль в животе у Падме стала просто нестерпимой.  
– Близнецы, Эни, – простонала она, стараясь игнорировать боль. – Близнецы – они же просто младенцы…  
Он сжал ее руку.  
– Эни…  
– Я знаю, что делать.  
– Что?!  
Он бросил ее и схватил Оомассу.  
– Возьми Падме. Доберитесь до корабля…  
С таким же успехом он мог воткнуть нож в грудь Падме.  
– Нет!..  
Он прижал тугой сверток – Лею – к Падме, и она неловко подхватила обоих детей.  
– Доставь ее на корабль, – сказал Энакин, обращаясь к женщине-забраку. – Приведи к Органе…  
– Энакин!  
– Там мы и встретимся.  
– Скайуокер! – взревела Оомасса. – План был другим!  
– Китстер дал мне координаты.  
– Этого вообще не было в плане!  
– Я украду корабль и встречусь с вами через три дня.  
– Если к Империи попадут эти координаты…  
– Поверь мне, этого не случится, – отозвался он, и Падме ощутила, как нож в ее груди еще и провернули напоследок.  
Она протянула руку и ухватила его за тунику.  
– Эни, Энакин, ты не можешь…  
– Они пришли за мной, – перебил он, разжимая ее пальцы. Он смотрел на Падме, будто извинялся, и от этого его взгляда ей стало еще больнее.  
– Скайуокер!..  
Несколько клонов завернули в переулок.  
– Они здесь! – крикнул один из них, и они побежали вперед, направляя бластеры на цель.  
– Идите! – бросил Энакин. – Идите же!  
Оомасса дернула Падме за руку и потянула вперед. Близнецы кричали и извивались.  
– Энакин!!!  
Она представить не могла, увидит ли его когда-нибудь снова…  
– Иди! – прокричал он. – Я найду тебя!  
Падме прижала близнецов к груди и пригнулась, лазеры свистели у нее над головой, и она чуть не врезалась в спину Оомассе. Ветер ударил ее в лицо, засыпая песком волосы, одежду, скрипя на зубах. Падме бросила последний взгляд за спину и увидела, как штурмовики окружили Энакина. Он стоял, подняв голову, и сжимал серебряную рукоять меча правой рукой в перчатке.  
Белая броня клонов сомкнулась вокруг него, и лайтсэйбер загудел.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Оомасса скомандовала привал, ноги у Падме горели, а близнецы вопили во все горло. Они приткнулись в тени возле рынка, прячась от двух клонов, которые их преследовали. Падме пыталась отдышаться, но пот катился по ней градом.  
– Сделай так, чтобы они замолчали, – прошипела Оомасса, покосившись на близнецов. Местные жители не обращали на них внимания, бродя между прилавками.  
Падме прижала близнецов к груди и потерла их спинки, пытаясь успокоить. Она вознесла короткую и беззвучную молитву Силе, надеясь, что беспокойство младенцев было вызвано голодом, а не разрывом связи с отцом. Все в ней переворачивалось от одной мысли об этом.  
Крошечные кулачки Люка месили ее плечо, но в конце концов он успокоился, его сестра тоже замолчала, тихонько поскуливая.  
За спиной у Падме Оомасса вытащила из кармана комлинк и уставилась на него – зеленый свет сменился на желтый.  
– Банаи будет удерживать транспорт еще в течение нескольких минут, – пояснила она. – Но если там появятся штурмовики – ждать он не станет.  
На другом конце улицы показались клоны, которые преследовали их ранее: они начали проверять каждый ларек, тыкая повсюду бластерами. Падме знала – подкрепление не заставит себя долго ждать, а значит, им с Оомассой нужно уйти как можно быстрее.  
Женщина-забрак хищно сощурилась, наблюдая за штурмовиками.  
– Идем, – она потянула за собой Падме.  
Они пробирались сквозь толпу, расталкивая местных, цепляясь за их одежду своими плащами, и Падме ощущала запах пота, смешанный с ароматом палли. Она видела белый шлем, который возвышался над головами – клон оглядывал толпу, пытаясь выяснить их месторасположение. Он был совсем рядом. Падме сгорбилась, обняла детей и прошептала Оомассе, стараясь не шевелить губами:  
– Слева.  
Та напряглась. Ее голова непроизвольно дернулась в сторону. Клон выпрямился и махнул рукой в белой бронированной перчатке.  
– А ну стой!  
Оомасса сжала руку Падме и потащила ее быстрее.  
– Эй, вы!  
Падме протиснулась между возмущенным ботаном и трандошанцем. Они оба выругались на хаттском, и близнецы снова начали плакать.  
– Вы, двое!  
Они пригнулись, стараясь спрятаться в толпе, затем пробрались за ларьки и затаились за каким-то навесом, где отдыхала большая флегматичная банта. В конце концов когда клоны затерялись в толпе, они спрятались за забором, присели на корточки и попытались перевести дыхание. Какой-то продавец с подозрением посмотрел на них и схватился за свой кошелек, проверяя, на месте ли выручка, но ничего не сказал. Пальцы Оомассы побелели, так сильно она вцепилась в бластер.  
_– Pateessa!_  
Падме вздрогнула, когда услышала знакомый голос. Она обернулась и увидела Анабар и Джиру, которые несли большую корзинку, доверху наполненную фруктами шуура.  
_– Pateessa,_ – позвала Анабар, заслоняя глаза от солнца морщинистой рукой. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты должна отдыхать… – она вскинула брови, заметив плачущих близнецов и тяжелое дыхание Падме.  
– Здравствуйте, – сказала Падме, пытаясь быть вежливой, и коснулась губ кончиками пальцев.  
– У нас нет времени, – прошептала Оомасса ей на ухо. Она сжала челюсти и глянула в сторону, в щель между забором и ящиками. Еще два клона подбирались к ним, обыскивая лотки и навесы. Сердце Падме снова затрепыхалось между ребрами.  
Анабар нахмурилась.  
– Моя хорошая?..  
Она проследила за взглядом Оомассы и сощурила глаза, заметив клонов.  
– Они гонятся за тобой? – тихо спросила она, не отрывая взгляда от штурмовиков.  
– Они… все они, да, – ответила Падме. – Нам нужно убраться с планеты.  
– Вы члены Альянса? – спросила Анабар.  
Оомасса бросила на нее предупреждающий взгляд, но Падме была слишком поражена словами старой женщины. Она кивнула.  
Анабар не выглядела удивленной. Она протянула руку и сказала:  
– Идем, дитя.  
– Анабар… – начала Падме, не зная, как объяснить. Помогать им было опасно, фактически смертельно. Она снова глянула на приближающихся клонов. Скоро они услышат плач детей, и все пойдет прахом.  
– У нас нет времени, – тихо сказала Оомасса.  
Анабар твердо посмотрела на нее:  
– Мы можем помочь, если вы примете нашу помощь.  
Оомасса оторвала пристальный взгляд от клонов:  
– Помочь нам?  
– Держи-ка, – Анабар взяла корзину с фруктами из рук Джиры и отдала ее Оомассе, – и это, – добавила она, снимая свой плащ.  
К облегчению Падме, Оомасса накинула плащ поверх своего комбинезона и без пререканий подняла корзину. Казалось, она начала понимать, что планировала Анабар.  
– Куда вы шли? – спросила Анабар, поглядывая на приближающихся штурмовиков. Теперь их разделяли всего пара лотков.  
Оомасса опустила капюшон на лицо.  
– Северный ангар.  
– Дай-ка мне близнецов, – сказала Анабар, и сердце Падме скакнуло в груди, когда она увидела, что старая женщина протягивает руки к детям.  
– Нет, – быстро ответила она. Она уже и так оставила Энакина…  
_– Pateessa,_ – мягко произнесла Джира и положила руку ей на плечо. – У них есть твое описание. Они знают, что у тебя двое детей. Лучше, если мы разделим вас.  
Анабар тоже смотрела на Падме, и она начала снимать слинг, чтобы отдать Лею и Люка. Они оба запищали, лишенные тепла материнского тела, и начали вертеться.  
Джира отдала свой плащ, секунду спустя Падме уже просунула руки в рукава и натянула капюшон на голову.  
– Со мной они будут в безопасности, – заверила Анабар, прижимая хныкающих младенцев к груди. Потом она кивнула Оомассе. – Мы с тобой пойдем вперед.  
Они двинулась через рынок, и Падме почувствовала отчаянье. Она все еще могла различить головки детей на плечах у Анабар – крошечные, розовые, сморщенные личики.  
– Младенцы, – пробормотала Джира, – с ними все должно быть хорошо.  
– И с моим мужем.  
– Да, – согласилась та.  
Они подождали пару минут, пока клоны не стали обыскивать соседнюю палатку. Джара взяла Падме за руку и потянула:  
– Идем, _Pateessa_.  
Падме чувствовала взгляды клонов, направленные ей в спину. Она опустила голову вниз, пытаясь спрятаться в тени капюшона.  
Они отыскали корабль – коричневый от ржавчины, втиснутый в угол пустого ангара. Оомасса и Анабар уже были там, вместе с близнецами. На полу рядом с ними стояли корзины и лежал отброшенный плащ. На трапе Китстер и мужчина-тогрута заталкивали в трюм большой контейнер.  
– Быстро, быстро, – крикнул Китстер уже изнутри, и Оомасса метнулась, чтобы помочь ему. – Труперы совсем рядом, у нас меньше минуты!  
Падме шагнула к Анабар и забрала детей. Она не знала, как ее отблагодарить.  
– Анабар…  
– Мне не нужна твоя благодарность, _Pateessa,_ – сказала та, сжимая ее руки. – Ступай. Я поищу твоего мужа.  
– Пойдемте с нами, – предложила Падме. – Вам грозит опасность, если станет известно, что вы помогли нам…  
Анабар покачала головой.  
– Наша жизнь здесь, в пустыне, – отозвалась она. – Мы уже слишком стары, чтобы что-то менять.  
Они слышали шаги – грохот тяжелых сапог, который ни с чем не спутаешь.  
– Идем! – проорал Китстер с трапа – контейнер и остальная часть команды уже скрылись внутри.  
– Иди, иди, – подтолкнула Анабар Падме, – с нами все будет нормально!  
Подхватив обоих младенцев, Падме рванула на корабль, и одновременно с этим клоны ворвались в ангар. Они подняли бластеры и начали стрелять. Лазерные лучи впивались в корабль и стены ангара, ящики в углу занялись пламенем.  
Падме должна была убедиться, что две женщины, которые помогли ей, не пострадали. С трапа она обернулась в последний раз – но ни Джиры, ни Анабар уже не было видно, их плащи и корзинки с фруктами тоже исчезли без следа. Почему-то она была уверена, что они смогли благополучно уйти.  
Она взбежала вверх по пандусу и хлопнула ладонью по кнопке, чтобы поднять трап. Спустя полминуты, не больше, корабль покинул Мос Эспа, и свет обоих солнц в последний раз скользнул по его коричневому корпусу.  
На земле штурмовики опустили бластеры.  
– Пусть уходят, – пробормотал командир, наблюдая, как транспортник превращается в тень на небе. Он повернулся к клону рядом с собой и спросил. – Ты установил маяк?  
– Да, сэр!  
– Отлично. Мы поймаем этих джедаев. 

 

***

Преследуемый криками и выстрелами бластеров, Энакин перепрыгнул через опрокинутые тележки. Торговцы вокруг него разбегались в разные стороны, а клоны поливали все подряд шквальным огнем. Металлические трубы разлетались фейерверком, точно петарды, и несколько мелких кусков угодили в шею и руки Энакина.  
– Джедай! – выкрикнул кто-то совсем рядом, и он пригнулся, перекатываясь под выстрелами, отбил лайтсэйбером еще пару бластерных вспышек. Штурмовики преследовали его по земле и на крышах домов.  
– Джедай! Вот он! – завопил какой-то родианец, пытаясь убрать тележку с его пути, но было слишком поздно. Лазерный луч попал в нее, и тележка мгновенно загорелась, а стеклянные кувшины со звоном посыпались на землю. Энакин прыгнул, потянулся к Силе, поднимая осколки, и швырнул их позади себя, направляя в белую броню клонов.  
За спиной кто-то вскрикнул, четыре клона упали, а остальные притормозили, чтобы не споткнуться о тела павших товарищей.  
Это дало Энакину несколько секунд, в которых он как раз нуждался. Призвав на помощь Силу, он оттолкнулся от ближайшей тележки и запрыгнул на крышу. Как минимум трое штурмовиков оказались у него на пути, и он взмахнул лайтсэйбером, кромсая их тела на части. Они упали на металлический навес, и какой-то миг Энакин не видел ничего, кроме крови и отрубленных конечностей.  
Сила предупредила его легким покалыванием в затылке. Четыре лазера. Он отбил их мечом на соседнюю крышу, в тех, кто стрелял в него, и клоны упали.  
Впереди гремели шаги, приближаясь к нему, и Энакин собрал Силу, используя собственное отчаянье в качестве импульса, протянул руку и швырнул первых двух клонов с крыши. И следующих двух тоже. И еще. С каждым уничтоженным штурмовиком он ощущал какое-то странное садистское удовлетворение, слыша, как хрустят их кости, ломаясь при падении.  
Вторая группа остановилась в нерешительности. Когда он повернулся к ним, они попятились, не желая закончить так же, как их товарищи, лежащие на песке бездыханной кучей. Энакин ощущал их ужас в Силе. Удушающий страх, от которого тошнота подступила к горлу…  
Он закричал и швырнул их с крыши - клоны шумно повалились вниз и больше не поднялись.  
Ниже, в дальнем конце улицы, еще одна группа заметила его и подняла бластеры. Он спрыгнул, вскидывая пылающий лайтсэйбер, чтобы встретить их. Когда первый ряд начал стрелять, он оттолкнулся от стены и взмахнул мечом. Обезглавленные тела повалились на песок. Второй ряд это не остановило, и Энакин швырнул лайтсэйбер, целясь в их шеи. Клоны упали, роняя бластеры, и песок вокруг обагрился кровью.  
Улица погрузилась в тишину, и Энакин воспользовался моментом, чтобы выглянуть за угол. Следующая группа была метрах в тридцати от него, но быстро приближалась. Он помчался вперед: ему нужно было убраться отсюда, увести их как можно дальше от Китстера и его корабля.  
Падме с близнецами должна улететь в безопасное место.  
Спрятаться где-то, где-то…  
Сила завопила вокруг него, и Энакин вывернул из-за угла, натыкаясь на черное дуло бластера, направленное в голову.  
– Ты покойник, джедай! – выплюнул клон.  
_Они опустились на колени, чтобы удобнее было держать оружие, и вспышки лазеров осветили холл в Храме…_  
Сила вокруг Энакина полыхала алым. Он выкинул руку вперед, и клон не успел выстрелить – его шея сломалась с ужасным хрустом, и тело рухнуло на землю. Голова была развернута назад, и кровь лилась из-под нетронутого шлема.  
Энакин ощущал, как его собственная кровь начала закипать. Он мог бы остаться и стоять здесь целую вечность, глядя на поверженного штурмовика, но шаги преследователей гнали вперед. Спотыкаясь в песке, он прошел до конца переулка и снова повернул.  
Рядом с ближайшим домом переплетались трубы влагоуловителя – между стеной и трубами существовало небольшое пространство, куда можно было втиснуться. Из последних сил Энакин сделал рывок и домчался туда, согнулся в три погибели, чтобы поместиться за трубами, и присел. Трубы были прохладными, и он прислонился к ним головой, пытаясь отдышаться и одновременно прислушиваясь к клонам, которые рыскали вокруг, разыскивая его.  
Не прошло и десяти секунд, как шаги остановились совсем рядом.  
– Куда он побежал?  
Если они спустятся вниз – то немедленно обнаружат его. Энакин поудобней перехватил меч и обнаружил что-то мокрое на рукоятке. Он вытер руку об свою тунику – пятна оказались красными.  
– Вы двое, – приказал командир клонам, – вниз. Остальные – следуйте за мной.  
Двое. С двумя он еще как-то справится. Энакин слышал, как остальные повернулись и промаршировали прочь.  
– Идем, – произнес один из двух оставшихся штурмовиков.  
Они двигались медленно, их сапоги скрипели в песке, пока клоны осматривали каждый закоулок на улице.  
Они подходили к нему.  
Еще ближе.  
Сила натянулась вокруг него, точно пружина, готовая лопнуть.  
– Я нашел!..  
Энакин выскочил из своего укрытия и одним ударом перерубил их бластеры пополам. Дымящееся оружие упало на землю, и клоны столкнулись друг с другом, пытаясь убежать. Один из них запнулся и упал, ударился головой об стену, да так и остался лежать. Второй грохнулся на четвереньки и попытался отползти от пылающего света меча.  
– Нет! Пожалуйста, не надо!..  
Его обезглавленное тело упало на песок, и Энакина снова замутило. Он вспомнил, как проделывал подобное… Это было неправильно. Оби-Ван никогда бы так не поступил.  
Используя Силу, он спрятал голову и тело убитого за трубами влагоуловителя, чтобы их не сразу обнаружили, и повернулся ко второму клону.  
Тот еще был жив. Он слегка пошевелился, шлем сдвинулся. Энакин неподвижно стоял над ним.  
– Где я?..  
Энакин поднял лайтсэйбер, готовясь ударить.  
– Где?..  
Оби-Ван никогда бы не убил безоружного и беззащитного. Кодекс джедаев запрещал это. Лайтсэйбер гудел над головой, но Энакин не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы опустить его на шею клона.  
– Сэр? – клон поднял руки и снял шлем, открывая знакомое лицо Джанго Фетта. Он застонал и потер голову там, где виднелась шишка от удара. – Сэр, где мы?  
_Сэр._ Войны клонов.  
– Сэр?  
– Я…  
_Джедайский Храм дымился. Тела лежали повсюду. Джедаи, клоны. А этот не помнит ничего._  
Энакин держал лайтсэйбер наготове. Должно было быть так же легко, как и с остальными, которых он убил сегодня. Но почему-то он не мог. Сила подсказывала ему не убивать. Он не мог… не мог… он не был тем же человеком, который убил Дуку. Он изменился. Он не стал учеником Палпатина…  
Клон настороженно смотрел на меч Энакина.  
– Сэр, пожалуйста… – он поднял руку. – Я ничего не понимаю.  
Они были запрограммированы. Энакин знал, что их генетически запрограммировали убивать джедаев по приказу. Была ли вероятность, что чип-ингибитор у этого повредился? Он уже видел такое и раньше.  
– Генерал, с вами все в порядке?  
Нужно убраться отсюда поскорее. Нужно найти корабль, чтобы отыскать Падме и близняшек…  
Энакин опустил меч и шатаясь двинулся прочь. Клон в замешательстве смотрел на него.  
– Сэр? – он встал и осторожно зашагал за Энакином. – Сэр, я не понимаю. Я не могу вспомнить, как оказался здесь. Я был на Фелуции…  
Фелуция. Где пропала Эйла Секура.  
– Не ходи за мной, – хрипло бросил Энакин, оборачиваясь на клона.  
– Генерал…  
– Не называй меня так! И не иди за мной!  
– Я ничего не понимаю… Мне кажется, у меня что-то с памятью.  
Энакин шел прочь. Шаги клона ускорились за его спиной.  
– Я не знаю, где нахожусь. Я даже не знаю, что это за планета! У нас есть корабль? Где генерал Секура? Генерал Эли? И где… где падаваны?..  
Тела на земле. Маленькие, совсем невинные, падаваны и юнлинги… Энакин сжал челюсти, пытаясь побороть тошноту.  
– Генерал Скайуокер, вы…  
Что-то внутри него сломалось. Он резко повернулся к клону и толкнул того на стену, вдавливая локоть ему в горло.  
– Я сказал не называть меня так.  
– Но прошу вас, – сдавленно пробормотал клон, – я ничего не понимаю. Где генерал Секура?  
– Мертва, – бросил Энакин.  
– Что?!..  
– У меня нет на тебя времени.  
– Но… почему? Куда мне идти?..  
Энакин слышал крики на расстоянии, слышал приближающиеся шаги. Он должен идти, немедленно.  
– Сэр? – клон нерешительно окликнул его и снова потрусил следом. – Сэр?..  
Энакин обернулся и увидел группу клонов, которые вывернули из-за угла и подняли бластеры. Они даже не дрогнули, когда увидели одного из своих на линии огня, и начали стрелять.  
Клон с амнезией в шоке уставился на лазерные лучи. Наверное, штурмовики решили, что он был в сговоре с Энакином. Или цена за голову джедая была превыше всякой жалости. В любом случае, нападавшие ни секунды не размышляли: две цели или одна, без разницы. И джедай, и клон скоро будут мертвы, если не пошевелятся.  
Амнезийный солдат пригнулся, когда еще больше лазерных лучей просвистели у него над головой.  
– Что происходит?!..  
– Хочешь сдохнуть? – выкрикнул Энакин и помчался вперед. – Беги!  
Клон неуверенно сделал несколько шагов за ним, а потом тоже побежал. Энакин обнаружил, что он еще может двигаться быстро – вместе они преодолели несколько улиц, продвигаясь к югу, пока окончательно не оторвались от солдат.  
– Я ничего не понимаю, – опять повторил клон, когда они наконец замедлились. Он сказал это уже раз сто, и Энакин ощутил зуд раздражения. Он повернулся к клону.  
– Как тебя зовут?  
– CT-5439, сэр, – ответил тот. – Генерал Секура прозвала меня Тео.  
– Слушай, Тео, – сказал ему Энакин, – самое время тебе свалить.  
– Но…  
– Если ты еще не заметил, твои братья пытаются убить меня. И тебя заодно.  
Тео беспокойно переступил с ноги на ногу.  
– Но это же… я совсем ничего не понимаю, сэр.  
– Это твои проблемы, – отрезал Энакин.  
Южный ангар был совсем недалеко отсюда, и Энакин решил, что может без лишних проблем угнать корабль оттуда и улететь с планеты. Даже имперский истребитель сойдет. Он направился к куполообразным сооружениям, и опять услышал шаги Тео за спиной. Тот снова его догнал.  
– Если они пытаются убить меня, то я должен остаться с вами, сэр?  
Энакин не удостоил его ответом.  
– Почему они преследуют вас, сэр? – спросил клон. – Джедаи сделали что-то не так?  
Энакин спрятал рукоять меча в рукав, чтобы она не выдала его – они уже подошли к оживленной улице. Энакин оценивающе глянул на толпу перед собой и решил, что лучше пройти напрямик, чтобы добраться до ангара.  
Под сапогами Тео похрустывал гравий, и Энакин изо всех сил пытался успокоиться.  
– Что происходило до того, как… я ударился головой? Эти неисправно функционирующие клоны окружили нас?..  
– Нет никаких неисправно функционирующих клонов, – сказал Энакин, стараясь не повышать голос. Все сразу обратят на него внимание, если он начнет кричать прямо посреди улицы.  
– Нет?..  
– Ничего нет.  
– Сэр, я был бы очень признателен, если бы вы ответили на мои вопросы, – попросил Тео.  
– Что ж, тогда я прошу прощения, – выплюнул Энакин, оборачиваясь через плечо, – потому что перед тем, как ты ударился головой, ты пытался убить меня.  
Тео вздрогнул:  
– Что?..  
Энакин едва не застонал от отчаянья. Несколько секунд он надеялся, что теперь клон отстанет, но тяжелые шаги снова раздались у него за спиной, нагоняя.  
– Слушай, – прорычал Энакин, снова оборачиваясь, – я тебе сказал – отвали!  
– Но… что вы будете делать?  
– Делать? – рявкнул Энакин. – Ничего не буду делать. Ты и твои братья неделями убивали джедаев. Удивляешься, где генерал Секура? Вполне возможно, это ты ее застрелил.  
Тео в ужасе смотрел на него, и Энакин отвернулся, ощущая, как кровь прилила к лицу.  
– Я бы никогда…  
– Тем не менее, это так.  
– Но джедаи – союзники…  
– Уже нет, – выплюнул Энакин и краем глаза заметил пораженное выражение на лице клона.  
– Сэр? – позвал тот, но не шел за ним. – Сэр!  
Энакин проигнорировал его. Он не мог больше находиться рядом с клоном – воспоминания были слишком болезненными. Он не мог больше полагаться на клонов, не доверял им. К этому, вероятнее всего, вернется память. Чип заработает, и солдат прирежет Энакина во сне. И тем более, когда Энакин направляется на встречу с Альянсом по полученным координатам, он не может рисковать.  
– Сэр!  
Энакин не обращал на него внимания. Корабли были совсем рядом, он видел, как свет обоих солнц отражается от металла на их крыльях.  
– Сэр, вниз!  
Энакин почувствовал секундой спустя, как Сила заволновалась вокруг него. Он кинулся на землю, и СИД-истребитель пронесся над ним, обстреливая из всех лазеров улицу, где они стояли полминуты назад. Выстрелы попадали в песок, оставляя круги, будто галька, брошенная в воду. Люди кричали на всех языках одновременно и разбегались в разные стороны.  
Он услышал, как кто-то подбежал к нему, ухватил за руку и вздернул вверх.  
– Скорее, – сказал Тео, пока Энакин поднимался на ноги. – Сами вы не сумеете выбраться.  
Истребитель развернулся в небе и снова понесся на них. Энакин откатился в сторону и активировал лайтсэйбер как раз в тот момент, когда лазерный огонь снова хлынул на них сверху.  
– Скорее! – повторил Тео.  
С лазером СИД-истребителя на хвосте они помчались к кораблям, натыкаясь на убегающих людей. Энакин взмахнул мечом, отбивая выстрелы в сторону.  
Стоило им достигнуть стоянки, как истребитель резко прекратил огонь. Возможно, потому, что от неудачного выстрела корабли могли загореться, но Энакин в этом сомневался. Скорее всего, подкрепление не заставит себя ждать – новые отряды штурмовиков были на подходе. Им нужно было поторопиться.  
– Сюда! – направил Тео, когда они подбежали к имперским СИДкам. – Мы возьмем один из них.  
На истребителе они не выберутся с планеты. Энакину нужен был гипердвигатель.  
Истребитель над их головами зашел на новый круг – скорее всего, только чтобы напугать их, и они нырнули под металлическое крыло корабля. Оттуда Энакин увидел ряд модифицированных истребителей – СИД-Опережающих, с более обтекаемым корпусом и оснащенных гипердвигателем.  
– Вот этот, – сказал Энакин.  
– Тогда идем, – Тео рванулся вперед, но Энакин схватил его за руку.  
– Ты со мной не пойдешь.  
– Что?!  
– Я сказал, ты не пойдешь со мной, – жестко повторил он.  
– Я вам нужен, – не согласился Тео, – и мне тоже вроде как помощь не помешает.  
– Ты не пойдешь.  
– В Опережающих СИДках стоит сканирование сетчатки, – сказал Тео. – Никто кроме клона не сможет завести его.  
Энакин сжал челюсти. Тео прав. Однако он не был уверен, сколько сумеет продержаться бок о бок с клоном – особенно с тем клоном, который, вполне вероятно, убил Эйлу…  
– У нас мало времени, – твердо произнес Тео.  
Энакин почувствовал, как внутри что-то поломалось. Его решимость и, возможно, остатки гордости.  
– Отлично. Залезай в криффов корабль, – сказал он в ответ.  
Тео бросился вперед, и Энакин тоже не заставил себя ждать. Он запрыгнул на СИД и открыл дверь в кабину, используя Силу. Клоны стремительно приближались к стоянке.  
– Опусти трап! – приглушенно выкрикнул Тео. Энакин скользнул в кресло пилота и ударил по кнопке на панели управления. Через несколько секунд Тео перелез через борт корабля.  
– Подними трап, – выдохнул он.  
– Просто активируй криффов сканер, – выплюнул Энакин. Штурмовики уже вдвое сократили расстояние до истребителя.  
Тео набрал на клавиатуре код, подставил глаза под сканер сетчатки, и спустя мгновение контрольная панель ожила, загораясь красными, желтыми и черными огнями.  
Энакин действовал на автомате – спасибо мышечной памяти. Его пальцы двигались над панелью: нажать кнопку там, потянуть рычаг здесь, и вскоре двигатель был активирован. Корабль зарычал под ними, огни на панели замигали быстрее.  
Снаружи раздались выстрелы, истребитель чуть покачнулся. Внизу слышались крики.  
– Давай выбираться с этой бластовой планеты, – сказал Энакин и опустил рычаги. СИДка дернулась пару раз, а потом взлетела, обгоняя несколько истребителей в небе над Мос Эспа.  
– Здесь еще СИДы, – заметил Тео.  
– Я вижу, – пробормотал Энакин, бешено тыкая в панель управления. Истребители поднимались из-за домов, преследуя их.  
Тео завопил:  
– Уходи из атмосферы!  
– А что, по-твоему, я делаю?!  
– Я очень надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что делаешь!  
– Сядь и закрой свой _chut!_  
Энакин вильнул в сторону, закладывая вираж, и почувствовал, как его вжимает в кресло. Сзади послышался глухой стук – Тео врезался в переборку.  
– В следующий раз хотя бы предупреждай! – рявкнул Тео и ухватился за кресло Энакина, чтобы добраться до места второго пилота. Он выглядел немного бледным.  
Они продолжали набирать высоту, и корабль яростно трясло. Энакин глянул на экран компьютера и увидел три красные точки у них на хвосте.  
– Они стреляют в нас!  
Не снижая ускорения, он увел их в бочку, закручивая корабль так, что красные лучи лазеров просвистели мимо иллюминаторов. Вжавшись в кресла, они наблюдали за тем, как светлеет небо впереди: еще пара километров, и они смогут уйти в гиперпространство.  
На экране появились новые красные точки. Энакин наклонил корабль влево. СИДы визжали по правому борту.  
– Возьми пушку, – крикнул он Тео, и клон подпрыгнул. Он протянул руки, мокрые от пота, и нащупал панель управления второго пилота.  
До выхода из атмосферы оставалось шесть километров.  
Энакин поддал еще скорости, и тут из-под них вынырнул истребитель. Они вильнули в сторону, уходя от лазеров, и некоторое время корабли неслись бок о бок.  
Тео сжал побелевшие пальцы на управлении орудиями. Его взгляд будто приклеился к клону-пилоту вражеского корабля – тот был совсем близко, на другой корабль можно было легко перепрыгнуть.  
Пять километров.  
Небо начало стремительно темнеть, превращаясь из белого в темно-синее. Они продолжали мчаться вперед, и второй истребитель не отставал.  
Четыре километра.  
Энакин снова вильнул в сторону, стряхивая преследователя, и тот отстал. На чистый выстрел были считанные секунды – наконец-то они могли избавиться хотя бы от одного истребителя.  
Тео не выстрелил.  
– Что ты делаешь! – заорал Энакин.  
– Я…  
– Стреляй в него, проклятье!  
Но было слишком поздно. Небо стало темным, и три СИДки вылетели клином, загоняя их в тиски. Они начали стрелять – Энакин ушел вправо.  
Три километра.  
Тео выглядел так, будто его вот-вот стошнит. Ему представилась еще одна возможность выстрелить, но он ею не воспользовался.  
– Тео!  
Два километра. Истребители приближались.  
– Стреляй в них!  
Корабль покачнулся, когда его зацепило лазерами.  
Энакин выбросил Тео из головы и снова переключил все внимание на панель управления. Все остальное неважно. Скоро они уберутся отсюда… Он вытащил из памяти координаты, которые продиктовал Китстер…  
Один километр.  
– Давай, давай, – Энакин заставил себя расслабить правую механическую руку на штурвале, чтобы ввести координаты.  
Навигационный компьютер подтвердил точку прыжка.  
– Давай, давай…  
СИД-истребители чуть поотстали, предоставляя им идеальное окно для ухода в гиперпространство. Звезды испещрили небо вокруг, видимых препятствий не наблюдалось. Если они прыгнут сейчас, СИДки не смогут последовать за ними…  
Энакин ударил по рычагу перехода в гиперпространство. Вперед!  
Ничего не произошло. Привычные искры гиперпространства не пронеслись мимо иллюминаторов – корабль просто продолжал двигаться вперед, как и прежде, поливаемый лазерным огнем со всех сторон.  
– Что?.. – выдохнул Энакин.  
– Введи координаты! – выкрикнул Тео.  
– Я ввел!  
– Корабль не двигается!  
– Я знаю! – прорычал Энакин.  
– Мы не уходим в гиперпространство!  
Энакин грохнул кулаком по панели управления и встал из кресла пилота – практически выпал, направляясь к задней части истребителя. Оттолкнул Тео с дороги и помчался к панели гипердвигателя на дальней стене.  
– Я думал, ты выбрал корабль, который вытащит нас отсюда! – прокричал ему вслед Тео.  
– Я не знал, что так произойдет, – рявкнул он через плечо. – Попробуй не убить нас пока!  
Тео перебрался в кресло пилота, и Энакин сосредоточился, пытаясь удержать равновесие рядом с коробом гипера.  
Он почувствовал, как корабль снова накренился – они чуть не врезались в крыло истребителя. Энакин приложился плечом об стену, но стиснул зубы и заставил себя подняться вверх. Сейчас бы не помешал какой-нибудь ликер покрепче из тех, что так любит Оби-Ван…  
Порывшись в коробке рядом с гипердрайвом, он нашел целую кучу различных инструментов, выбрал из них пару ключей и зажим. Короб гипера был слегка помят, кое-где пробивалась ржавчина, так что Энакин просто подсунул ключ в зазор и навалился всей своей тяжестью. Дверца хрустнула раз, другой и поддалась. Когда она наконец слетела с петель и отвалилась на пол, взгляду Энакина предстала целая коллекция спутанных и переплетенных проводов внутри. Он бы все отдал, чтобы рядом сейчас оказался АрТу…  
Корабль снова накренился, еще сильнее, чем раньше, но теперь Энакин прижался к стене, чтобы удержаться на ногах. У него не было времени, чтобы натянуть перчатку, так что он закопался в провода обеими руками. Искры посыпались в разные стороны, жаля его незащищенную кожу, правая рука тоже искрила, но спустя пару секунд ему удалось вытянуть провода, которые отвечали за гиперпривод, и скрутить их заново между собой.  
– Быстрее! – поторопил Тео. – Они совсем близко!  
Панель на коробе гипера засветилась зеленым. Истребитель опять тряхнуло.  
– Давай! – закричал Энакин. – Уходи в гиперпространство!  
Он увидел, как Тео потянулся рукой к панели управления, но тут что-то странное привлекло его внимание. Компьютер рядом с гиперприводом открыл схему корабля, и где-то посередине пульсировала крошечная зеленая точка. Энакин почувствовал, как внутри все перевернулось.  
– Стой! – внезапно заорал он. Он знал, что означает этот сигнал. – Не используй те координаты!  
– Что?! – завопил Тео из кресла пилота.  
Гиперпространство растянулось вокруг них голубыми полосами, и Энакин, спотыкаясь, направился обратно в кабину.  
– Стоп! Стоп!  
– Почему? – закричал в ответ Тео.  
Энакин вытолкал его из кресла и отчаянно начал отменять координаты места назначения. Падме, младенцы, зарождающийся Альянс…  
– Ты не можешь взять и отменить проложенный курс… это вызовет повреждения гипердвигателя…  
– Да мне плевать!  
Корабль вздрогнул, раздался металлический скрип. Конструкция вокруг них тряслась все сильнее и сильнее…  
Тео сжал подлокотники кресла. Энакин торопливо набивал другие координаты. Куда-нибудь еще, все равно, куда. Куда-нибудь. Они просто не могут вот так вывалиться навстречу Альянсу.  
Гиперпространство искривилось, выгибаясь вокруг них, и корабль тряхнуло в последний раз. Энакин убедился, что они не выйдут в какую-нибудь черную дыру или метеоритный дождь, и медленно отпустил рычаг. Истребитель замедлился и постепенно перестал дрожать. Темнота вокруг них просветлела, и корабль стал дрейфовать. На панели управления навигационным компьютером мигали лампочки: Энакин знал, что потребуется ремонт, прежде чем компьютер заработает снова.  
– Что, во имя всех трех лун Кореллии, ты сейчас устроил? – рявкнул Тео.  
У Энакина вдруг закружилась голова, и он рухнул в кресло. Звезды равнодушно светили в иллюминаторы, а на некотором расстоянии от них покоилась черная дыра.  
– Корабль отслеживается.


	5. Chapter 5

Спустя два долгих тревожных дня корабль Оомассы вышел из гиперпространства в назначенных координатах. Падме глянула на звездолет, ожидающий их в космосе, и поняла, что никогда еще не была так рада видеть знакомые очертания Альдераанского корвета.  
– «Разбитое сердце», – пробормотала Оомасса из кресла пилота. – Мы на месте.  
Лицо Китстера, подсвеченное голубым светом навигационного экрана, казалось ужасно бледным.  
– Если за нами никто не следил, – буркнул он в ответ.  
Близнецы заворочались в деревянном ящике рядом с Падме. Она наклонилась, чтобы поправить одеяло. Совсем недавно она покормила их, так что голодными они точно не были, но Падме все еще старалась изо всех сил окружить их заботой. С тех пор, как Энакин оставил их, она испытывала постоянное беспокойство, и беспрерывная боль внизу живота превращала каждое движение в пытку.  
Китстер обернулся из кресла второго пилота и посмотрел на нее.  
– Сенатор Органа поможет вам. И сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы помочь Эни. Я поговорю с ним об этом.  
– Я бы хотела увидеться с ним сама, – сказала Падме. – Если возможно.  
Китстер вопросительно глянул на Оомассу.  
– Я знаю сенатора Органу, – попыталась убедить Падме, прекрасно понимая, что они просто соблюдают меры безопасности. – Мы с ним хорошие друзья.  
Китстер недоверчиво нахмурился, и Падме поняла, что настало время открыть все карты.  
– Я бывший сенатор Набу, – произнесла она. – Мы с Бейлом долгое время были друзьями. Я – одна из основателей и членов Делегации 2000.  
Оомасса повернулась, изумленно глядя на нее:  
– Ты… не джедай?  
– Нет.  
– Но твои дети…  
– Я бы хотела поговорить с сенатором лично, – отрезала Падме. – И обсудить с ним все свои дела наедине.  
Оомасса и Китстер переглянулись, и забрак вскинула брови, явно сомневаясь в успехе.  
– Не думаю, что он согласится подождать твоего друга джедая.  
Падме сжала губы и снова поправила одеяльце у близнецов.  
Корабль состыковался с «Разбитым сердцем» через несколько минут, и Оомасса с Китстером направились к стыковочной платформе.  
Оставшись одна, Падме попыталась успокоиться. Она медленно поднялась на ноги, обернула слинг вокруг плеч и осторожно положила в него спящих детей. Только удостоверившись, что им обоим было удобно, она вышла из кабины и последовала за бывшими рабами на корвет.  
Китстер разговаривал с каким-то человеком в униформе – она узнала мундир службы безопасности Бейла.  
– Вот эта? – спросил мужчина у Китстера, когда она подошла ближе, и тот кивнул.  
У человека был бластер на поясе и комлинк на запястье. Падме окинула его цепким взглядом, ища спрятанное оружие – гранаты, термический детонатор или еще что-то в этом духе, но не обнаружила ничего подобного. Парень выглядел чистеньким и деловым: он улыбнулся, когда Падме глянула на него.  
– Добро пожаловать. Я слышал, что последние несколько месяцев выдались для вас трудными. Пожалуйста, пойдемте со мной, я помогу разместиться вам и вашим дроидам.  
Она немного замешкалась, придерживая Люка и Лею. Девочка пошевелилась под рукой.  
Падме не думала, что они так скоро попрощаются с Китстером.  
– Ну, наверное, до свиданья, – сказал тот и ободряюще улыбнулся ей. – Если наш корабль не отслеживали, то, возможно, я скоро вернусь на Татуин, как только поговорю с капитаном. Органе все еще нужен кто-то, чтобы перевозить грузы.  
– Да, разумеется.  
– Я буду искать Эни, обещаю. Мы отыщем его.  
Она чувствовала, что он говорил искренно.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарила Падме, надеясь, что он тоже почувствует искренность в ее голосе, – спасибо вам за все.  
– Да не за что, – он соединил большой и указательный пальцы и коснулся ими своего сердца. – Да отыщете вы мир в своей жизни.  
– Вы тоже, – отозвалась Падме и повторила жест.  
Она повернулась и последовала за Альдераанским офицером в глубину корабля. Белые стены и легкий запах дезинфицирующего раствора разительно отличал его от темного, вонючего транспортника, на котором прибыла Падме. Они прошли по коридору к мостику.  
– Ваши дроиды будут ожидать вас в каюте. Вы можете отдохнуть здесь, – сказал офицер, указывая на дверь впереди. Падме подошла ближе, открыла дверь и увидела, как кто-то поднимается ей навстречу из-за стола. Кто-то в коричневых сапогах, в коричневом джедайском плаще и с темно-рыжей аккуратно подстриженной бородой.  
У Падме сердце сжалось в груди.  
– Оби-Ван, – выдохнула она, чувствуя, как нахлынуло облегчение.  
Оби-Ван уставился на нее:  
– Падме?..  
Она не стала больше ждать ни минуты. Бросилась к нему, чтобы обнять, стараясь при этом не раздавить детей, зажатых между ними. Прикосновение его рук было странно знакомым, утешительным, и сейчас, впервые за долгое время, Падме ощутила себя в безопасности. На короткий миг она могла забыться, оставив всю свою печаль и боль позади.  
– Сенатор, я не могу в это поверить… Я совсем не ожидал… Кар’ина доложила, что на Татуине скрывается кто-то из джедаев, но я совсем не ожидал…  
– Я знаю, – сказала Падме, цепляясь за его руку. – Я знаю, мне столько нужно рассказать тебе...  
Он в замешательстве покосился на младенцев, но не сказал ни слова о них.  
– Больше всего я надеялся увидеть друга, – произнес он с улыбкой. – Я так рад, что ты в безопасности. Столько знакомых исчезло после того, как Палпатин захватил всю власть…  
Падме кивнула и снова повторила:  
– Я знаю. Мы были в бегах несколько месяцев… – она не была уверена, с чего начать. Она даже не была уверена, что Энакин был тем джедаем, о котором рассказала Оомасса. – Мне нужно столько рассказать тебе… – боль в животе вдруг стала просто нестерпимой, и Падме взмолилась. – Пожалуйста, мне нужно сесть.  
– Тебе плохо.  
Очень медленно и осторожно он усадил ее на свое место, и Падме понадобилось еще несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя. Оби-Ван тоже сел, и она была благодарна, что он дал ей время, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
– Я… несколько дней назад я родила, – сказала Падме, когда тишина упала между ними. – Все еще пытаюсь восстановить силы.  
Его лицо стало пустым на какое-то мгновение, а потом Оби-Ван снова посмотрел на близнецов.  
– Они твои?..  
– Мои, – сказала Падме, понимая, что он не заметил ее все еще не опавший живот сквозь все слои ткани.  
– Я… я не уверен…  
Он поднял взгляд от младенцев, удивленно глядя на нее, и Падме тотчас поняла, куда направились его мысли.  
– Энакин был вместе со мной, – тихо сказала она. – Он улетел вместе со мной и помог мне родить.  
– Энакин?..  
Она кивнула.  
– Он жив? – напряженным голосом спросил Оби-Ван. Она знала, как ему больно. Она видела такую же боль в глазах Энакина, когда тот узнал, что Оби-Ван выжил, и ощущала сейчас то же самое.  
– Последний раз я видела его два дня назад, – сказала Падме и к своему стыду ощутила, как слезы наворачиваются на глаза. – Мы… нам пришлось разделиться, он остался, чтобы прикрыть нас, пока мы бежали с планеты.  
Оби-Ван молчал.  
– С ним все будет хорошо, – резко сказала она. – Я поговорю с сенатором Органа о его поисках.  
Оби-Ван наблюдал, как Лея пошевелилась в руках у Падме, и мышцы на его шее напряглись.  
– Они… чувствительны к Силе.  
Лея открыла крошечный рот и издала тихий писк, и внезапно Падме осознала, что он все понял.  
– Да, – тихо подтвердила она.  
– Можно мне… подержать их?  
Падме высвободила девочку из слинга и протянула ему. Оби-Ван подхватил Лею, и она уставилась на него несфокусированными глазами. Кеноби протянул к ней руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев ее сжатого кулачка. Их контакт был настолько нежным, что Падме почти физически могла ощутить разливающееся вокруг тепло. Энакин должен был быть рядом с ними в этот момент.  
– Они на него похожи.  
Падме кивнула, не в состоянии выговорить ни слова.  
Взгляд Оби-Вана был сосредоточен на Лее, которая наблюдала за ним так, будто он был всем миром для нее. Она моргнула и ухватилась ручкой за его тунику. Оби-Ван погладил ее по запястью.  
– Как их зовут?  
– Лея, – с трудом выдавила Падме, – и Люк.  
Кеноби кивнул. Лея схватила его за палец, Оби-Ван улыбнулся Падме и сказал:  
– Они прекрасны. 

***

– Мне очень жаль, сенатор Амидала, – Бейл Органа серьезно смотрел на Падме и Оби-Вана, когда они спускались от «Разбитого сердца» на частную сенатскую платформу Альдераана. Вокруг них в морозном воздухе сновали бывшие рабы, собирая свои пожитки, чтобы следовать за назначенными им офицерами службы безопасности. Позади них ТриПиО и АрТу добродушно о чем-то спорили.  
– Я не могу брать на себя такой риск, возвращаясь к координатам, – сказал Органа. – Китстер и Кар’ина рассказали, что ваш побег едва не сорвался в последний момент. Я не могу послать своих людей туда, где координаты явно скомпрометированы…  
– Сенатор, это один из последних джедаев в галактике, – сказала Падме, разочарованная отсутствием сочувствия. – Ты можешь его спасти. Как друг генерала Скайуокера, ты должен все как следует обдумать!  
– Мне есть о ком думать, кроме генерала Скайуокера, – устало сказал Органа. – Я беспокоюсь о нем так же, как и об остальных джедаях. Но с началом восстания я должен принять максимальные меры, чтобы все наши планы были надежно засекре…  
Падме положила руку на слинг, где спали дети – в блаженном неведении о ее растущем возмущении бывшим коллегой и другом.  
– Бейл, я призываю тебя пересмотреть свое решение. От генерала Скайуокера может зависеть будущее галактики. Разве джедаи не повторили уже много раз, что только Избранный принесет баланс в Силу?  
Органа поморщился:  
– Падме, ты же знаешь, что я не могу во всем доверять какому-то древнему пророчеству.  
– И не нужно. Просто отправь корабль без опознавательных знаков на координаты встречи через три дня. На обратном пути его можно будет продать или обменять на другой, чтобы быть уверенными, что его не выследят.  
– Сенатор…  
– Или разреши им прилететь прямо на Альдераан...  
– Ты же знаешь, я не могу этого сделать. Мы и так приняли огромные меры предосторожности как гарантию того, что Империя не отслеживает наши маршруты. И если еще какой-то джедай объявится на Альдераане, Империя…  
– Китстер и Кар’ина вполне могут ошибаться, что за ними следили.  
– За Скайуокером уж точно следят, и побольше, чем за остальными…  
– Бейл, он там в смертельной опасности!  
– Я бы предпочел, чтобы все мои офицеры оставались рядом, чтобы помогать в Альянсе.  
– Ладно. Хорошо. Тогда я полечу.  
– Нет, Падме, – вдруг сказал Оби-Ван. – Тебе нужна медицинская помощь.  
Бейл пытливо глянул на нее:  
– Падме?..  
Она не стала отвечать ему, ощущая, как растет раздражение.  
– Бейл, пожалуйста. Энакин в опасности. Оби-Ван…  
– Сенатор, если вам нужна медицинская помощь, – сказал Бейл, нахмурившись еще сильнее, – я думаю, нужно прислушаться к голосу разума и остаться здесь.  
– Я отправлюсь за ним, – твердо ответила Падме.  
– Сенатор, – снова окликнул Оби-Ван, – ради ваших детей, ты должна отдохнуть.  
Органа покосился на близнецов в слинге – наверное, заметил, насколько тревожно звучал голос Кеноби – тревожно и собственнически, – но никак не отреагировал. Возможно, он уже знал правду.  
– Я не могу, – сказала Падме, – до тех пор, пока Энакин не будет в безопасности.  
– Сенатор, – уговаривал Бейл, – в первую очередь тебе нужно позаботиться о себе.  
– Я не могу, – повторила Падме. Боль внизу живота стала ее постоянным спутником, но возмущение придавало сил, чтобы бороться дальше. – Ты не понимаешь.  
– Я найду няню для малышей – мы устроим детскую во дворце…  
– Я их не брошу, – решительно перебила его Падме.  
– Твои дети…  
– Я их не разделю! И я полечу за Энакином, чего бы мне это не стоило!  
– Ты рискуешь собственной жизнью из-за Скайуокера, – сказал Бейл. – Ты больна. Ты не должна сейчас расставаться с детьми. Они нуждаются в тебе…  
Падме ощутила, как кровь прилила к щекам.  
– Они и его дети тоже.  
Бейл вздрогнул – она чувствовала, как он пытается сложить все в голове.  
– Энакин их отец.  
Они все помолчали какое-то время. Младенцы проснулись и начали шевелиться, и Падме попыталась успокоить их, одновременно приходя в себя.  
– Нужно, чтобы ты понял. Моя семья должна быть в безопасности, это все, чего я хочу. Если Энакин прилетит к указанным координатам, а нас там не будет, не знаю, удастся ли нам отыскать его снова. Он может просто исчезнуть, как и все остальные…  
Он может погибнуть, она подразумевала это, но не могла произнести вслух.  
Бейл долго смотрел на нее, и она видела, как его лицо расслабляется, напряжение постепенно уходит.  
Падме позволила себе крошечную надежду.  
– Я могу полететь туда, – в конце концов сказал Оби-Ван. – Если вы предоставите мне корабль.  
Бейл совсем сдулся.  
– Мастер Кеноби…  
– Я не могу просто бросить его там.  
Органа изучал его пару секунд, будто пытаясь измерить границы джедайского упрямства, а потом вздохнул.  
– Давайте посмотрим, что сенатор Мотма скажет обо всем этом, – в итоге произнес он. – И подумаем, какие ресурсы мы смогли бы выделить.  
Облегчение нахлынуло на Падме, и она с благодарностью взглянула на Оби-Вана. Когда больше не нужно было бороться, ее тело снова начало сдаваться, и боль стала еще сильнее.  
– Давай доставим тебя в клинику, – попросил Органа. Падме кивнула, и они медленно направились вперед. 

 

***

Медицинское крыло в Альдераанском дворце было расположено на низком балконе с видом на замерзшие озера и покрытые снегом верхушки гор. Комната, оформленная в сочетании белого с синим, выглядела комфортной и навевала покой. Меддроиды позаботились о Падме, и она стала чувствовать себя гораздо лучше, чем на протяжении последних месяцев. Как только она проснулась, ей тут же принесли поднос с горячим завтраком и свежевыжатым соком, и Падме была уверена, что близнецов уже накормили, пока она спала.  
– Я поговорил с сенатором Органа, – сказал Оби-Ван, который пришел к ней позже. Он глянул на Падме со своего места рядом с колыбелькой близнецов: на этот раз Люк крепко вцепился в его палец.  
Падме отложила датапад. Все прочитанное ее уже порядком взбесило: последние новости были посвящены свежим имперским достижениям и фотографиям джедаев с подписью «Разыскивается», а также эскалации диктатуры, подпитываемой жадностью сенаторов.  
– Он согласился послать корабли?  
– Я разговаривал с ним не об Энакине, – мягко сказал Оби-Ван и замолчал, будто не желая продолжать. – Разговор шел… о твоих родителях. И сестре.  
У Падме возникло неприятное чувство внутри, такое же, как когда она видела голофото Энакина, которого разыскивала вся Империя. Весь зыбкий покой немедленно улетучился.  
– С ними… все в порядке?  
– Имперские офицеры будут задавать им вопросы, на которые, разумеется, у твоей семьи нет ответов. Люди Бейла говорят, что они могут попытаться выяснить хоть что-нибудь о твоем местонахождении. Сейчас это довольно важная проблема.  
– Бейл сказал что-то моей семье?  
– Ради твоей и нашей безопасности, он не может разглашать ничего, – отозвался Оби-Ван.  
Падме была готова к этому, но разочарование все равно заставило ее сердце сжаться – разочарование и тоска по дому. Рядом с кроватью АрТу издал печальную трель.  
– Как ты думаешь, Палпатин может их схватить? – спросила она. – Допросить мою семью обо мне?.. Палпатин знает, что мы с Энакином были вместе. Он знает, что Энакин – отец моих детей…  
– Он знает, что детей двое?  
Она покачала головой:  
– Даже мы не знали о близняшках.  
Оби-Ван провел рукой по бороде.  
– Пожалуйста, скажи мне. Моя семья в опасности?..  
Он внимательно глянул на нее снизу вверх:  
– Я не знаю.  
Падме поморщилась от неуверенности в его голосе.  
– Как они вообще?..  
– Бейл сказал, что они все расстроены.  
Она посмотрела на близнецов. Семья Наберри даже не знала, что она была беременна. Падме не сказала никому, кроме служанок и Энакина. И теперь она надеялась, что они бы поняли – на то, чтобы скрывать все, были свои причины.  
– Я знаю, это должно быть трудно, – произнес Оби-Ван. – Но ты знала, на что шла.  
Она кивнула, благодаря его за новости, даже несмотря на тревогу, которую они принесли. Может быть, ей удастся послать им анонимную весточку совсем скоро, чтобы они были в курсе – с ней все хорошо…  
Дверь в комнату отворилась с легким шумом, и вкатился медицинский дроид – тот самый, который все утро занимался обследованием Падме и близнецов. Он вернулся и принес с собой датачип и две маленьких колбы с кровью.  
– Тестирование завершено, – сообщил D-1B, и Оби-Ван взял датапад с кровати Падме. – Вы хотите узнать результаты?  
Она заставила себя прогнать все беспокойные мысли и сосредоточилась на настоящем.  
– Да, пожалуйста.  
Тонкие пальцы дроида вставили датачип в компьютер и закрепили сосуды с кровью. Голоскрин зажегся, построил какие-то графики, пульсирующие со спиральными линиями разного цвета. Падме не имела ни малейшего понятия, что это должно означать.  
– У наших компьютеров возникли некоторые трудности с анализом крови испытуемых, – сказал дроид. – Высокое количество мидихлорианов оказывает побочные эффекты на результаты тестов. Примерные расчеты показали, что субъекты Один и Два обладают чрезвычайно высокими уровнями чувствительности, с числом мидихлорианов выше двадцати тысяч на одну клетку…  
Падме покосилась на Оби-Вана, который сжал челюсти.  
– Подобные уровни мидихлорианов чрезвычайно редки в галактической популяции на сегодняшний день…  
– Спасибо, этого будет достаточно, – сказал Оби-Ван.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы я продолжил исследования?  
– Нет, – ответил он. – Я заберу чип. Уничтожьте все сохраненные записи и убедитесь, что в системе не останется от них ни следа.  
– Да, сэр, – сказал D-1B.  
Оби-Ван вынул чип и подождал, пока дроид выйдет из комнаты.  
– Уровень почти такой же, как у Энакина, – заметила Падме.  
Оби-Ван задумчиво покрутил датачип в пальцах. Способности близнецов могли принести в их жизнь еще больше опасностей. Падме подозревала, что Оби-Ван так же, как и она сама, понятия не имел, нужно им быть благодарными за это или опасаться их потенциала. Вся их семья теперь превратилась в одну большую бомбу с часовым механизмом.  
– Наши технологии так и не смогли определить точное количество мидихлорианов в его крови, – тихо сказал Оби-Ван и сломал чип в руке.  
– Палпатин все сразу же поймет.  
Оби-Ван кивнул.  
– Я думаю, мы должны быть очень осторожны.  
Дверь отворилась, и они увидели Бейла, который вошел внутрь в сопровождении ТриПиО, тогруты в длинном коричневом плаще и знакомого невысокого существа с зеленой кожей. Тот шагал, опираясь на толстую палку.  
– Мастер Йода, – приветствовала его Падме. Она была рада неожиданной встрече со знакомым джедаем.  
– Сенатор Амидала, – Йода улыбнулся ей. – Рад тебя видеть я.  
– Я надеюсь, мы вам не помешали, – сказала Органа.  
– Нет, – Падме смотрела на тогруту и пыталась вспомнить, где уже видела ее раньше. Она заметила лайтсэйбер у той на бедре и вспомнила, что Оби-Ван упомянул о пяти джедаях, которые укрылись на Альдераане. – Прошу вас, входите.  
– Сенатор Амидала, – тогрута склонила голову, приветствуя. Ее голос был спокойным, но властным. – Мы уже встречались раньше. Мое имя – Шаак Ти.  
– Здравствуйте, мастер Ти, мастер Йода, – поздоровалась Падме. – Примите мои глубочайшие соболезнования в связи со смертями джедаев.  
Лицо Ти оставалось таким же спокойным, как и прежде.  
– Хотелось бы верить, что случившееся не положит конец древнему Ордену.  
– Сенатор, я надеюсь, ты чувствуешь себя лучше? – спросил Органа, оглядывая комнату в поисках близнецов. Падме слегка поправила платье, натянувшееся на животе, не представляя, в курсе ли остальные джедаи их отношений с Энакином.  
– Гораздо лучше.  
– У нас есть новости, которые тебя порадуют. Сенатор Мотма согласилась одолжить нам два звездолета, чтобы встретиться с генералом Скайуокером в установленных координатах. Я отправлю туда пару своих хороших пилотов.  
Падме выпрямилась в постели, пытаясь скрыть облегчение.  
– Спасибо, сенатор, – поблагодарила она. – Я очень рада это слышать.  
– Мастер Кеноби тоже полетит, – продолжал Бейл, – и мастер Ти. Мы все надеемся, что ты останешься и используешь время для отдыха.  
Падме ощутила разочарование и сама удивилась: она и так уже разрывалась между необходимостью остаться здесь и позаботиться о детях и острым желанием лететь на помощь мужу. Она глянула на Люка и Лею – те лежали в колыбельке и время от времени двигали ручками и ножками. Они даже ползать еще не могли, а с таким высоким уровнем чувствительности к Силе…  
– Твои дети это? – спросил Йода.  
Она повернулась к нему, удивленная, насколько прямо был задан вопрос. Все остальные старались замаскировать свой интерес, ходили вокруг да около.  
– Мои.  
– Хм-м, – он наморщил лоб, раздумывая о чем-то. – Защита им нужна будет. Остаться с ними ты должна.  
Его глаза блеснули, он наклонил голову – и внезапно Падме осознала, что Магистр знает гораздо больше, чем показывает. Еще она знала, что обязана ему, и в конце концов все это перевесило ее жажду бежать сломя голову на поиски Энакина. Падме кивнула.  
– Слишком много внимания привлекают джедаи тут, – неторопливо продолжил говорить Йода. – На Альдераан когда Скайуокер прибудет, лучше будет другим падаванам и джедаям спрятаться в иных мирах пока.  
Остальные джедаи согласились с ним, но Падме вдруг снова ощутила беспокойство. Предвкушение от воссоединения с мужем быстро сменилось мыслью, что их маленькой семье не суждено долго пробыть вместе. 

 

***

Грубые руки трясли его, и Энакин проснулся, моргая в приглушенном свете кабины СИД-истребителя.  
– Генерал, – кто-то позвал его, – генерал!  
Энакин поднялся и сел в кресле пилота, пытаясь отдышаться после очередного кошмара. Он улетел с Татуина вместе с клоном. Он отремонтировал разрушенный гипердвигатель. Сейчас они собирались обменять корабль на другой…  
– Ты кричал, – сказал ему Тео. Он наклонился над Энакином, и выглядел при этом довольно перепуганным. – Все в порядке?  
– Все отлично, – сказал Энакин.  
– Точно уверен?  
– Со мной все отлично.  
– Ты уже третий раз так делаешь…  
Энакин снова почувствовал раздражение – в первую очередь из-за того, что заснул.  
– Я сказал, все отлично!  
Тео продолжал смотреть на него, и Энакину внезапно стало неудобно, он оттолкнул клона и дотянулся до остатков еды. Пытаясь игнорировать дрожь в руках, он схватил последний кусок протеинового батончика и засунул его в рот. На вкус тот был, как зола.  
– Что случилось? – тихо и осторожно спросил Тео.  
Энакин покосился на него: Тео смотрел серьезно и печально.  
– Ты о чем?  
– Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
Он понимал, что больше не может игнорировать клона – тот хотел правды.  
– Не твое криффово дело.  
– А я уверен, что мое, – ответил тот. – Ты вздрагиваешь каждый раз, как видишь меня. Это все из-за Эйлы Секуры, так ведь? Ты сказал, что мои братья пытались убить тебя и других джедаев…  
– Я не хочу говорить об этом сейчас, – перебил его Энакин.  
– Потому что не можешь говорить об этом…  
– Потому что не хочу и все.  
– Ну, тогда, может быть, ты должен. Я все еще в полном неведении – я вроде как потерялся тут, с тобой, и не знаю, что за крифф происходит, что мы делаем и на какой я теперь стороне.  
Энакин скомкал обертку от батончика.  
– Я теперь сепаратист, что ли?  
Энакин снова глянул на него, и раздражение стало еще сильнее.  
– Сейчас нет никаких сепаратистов, – выплюнул он, – и никакой Республики тоже нет.  
– Что, крифф побери, это значит?  
– Что это значит? – рявкнул Энакин. – Не существует ничего, кроме Империи и клонов с промытыми мозгами у нее на службе. Республика мертва. Орден джедаев мертв.  
– Что за крифф ты несешь?!  
– Канцлер Палпатин. На нем ответственность за все это. Жадный, манипулирующий…  
– За все – за что?  
– Все твои братья… они были запрограммированы на убийство джедаев, – он отшвырнул обертку в угол.  
Тео уставился на него.  
– Единственная причина, по которой ты не сдох на той улице, где я тебя нашел, – похоже, твой чип работает со сбоями. Ты какой-то дефективный.  
– Я не дефективный.  
– Поверь, для нас обоих будет лучше, если дефективный, – прорычал Энакин.  
– Я не понимаю…  
– Твои братья пришли в Храм джедаев и уничтожили всех на своем пути. Юнлингов, падаванов. Все погибли. Абсолютно все.  
Тео пристально смотрел на него и молчал какое-то время, а потом произнес:  
– Но ты… ты же как-то сумел…  
– Потому что меня сочли мертвым! – выкрикнул Энакин. Ему уже было все равно, что говорить, и клон здорово допек своими расспросами. – Я очнулся и обнаружил себя по уши в крови юнлингов, и повсюду был огонь, и их тела горели! Как думаешь, после этого будут кошмары? Какой там был запах, можешь себе представить?  
Тео глядел на него в шоке.  
– Что же касается того, о чем ты не помнишь – Эйла Секура, скорей всего, гниет в какой-нибудь канаве на Фелуции.  
Клон тяжело опустился в кресло.  
– Как это все произошло?  
– В твоей голове есть чип. Если он снова заработает… ну, скажу честно, я бы предпочел лететь дальше без мертвого тела в истребителе.  
– Я надеюсь… я надеюсь, что чип не начнет работать.  
– Отлично, – жестоко сказал Энакин.  
Тео смотрел в окно, на звезды, которые медленно скользили мимо. Некоторое время они оба молчали, и Энакин в одиночку барахтался в собственной ярости.  
– Я не могу поверить…  
– У нас сейчас другие проблемы, – прервал Энакин. – Вроде тех, отследили ли имперцы координаты в гиперпространстве, и тех, есть ли еще жучки на корабле.  
Они снова помолчали, на этот раз еще дольше, чем прежде.  
– Ты собираешься оставить меня в следующем космопорту?.. – спросил Тео.  
– Нет, – ответил Энакин, – со мной полетишь. Ты уже и так слишком много знаешь.  
– Я понятия не имею, что в этих координатах.  
– Но ты знаешь, насколько они важны.  
– Я бы никогда тебя не предал…  
– Слишком рискованно.  
Тео выглядел раздосадованным:  
– Когда ты начнешь доверять мне?  
– Когда у тебя из головы вынут чип.  
– Хирургически?..  
– Не уверен. Там в ящике есть кое-какие инструменты… пригодятся, если других вариантов не будет.  
Не то чтобы он говорил серьезно. Но молчание, последовавшее за последними словами, того стоило. Так или иначе, думать было проще, когда вокруг было тихо и юнлинги не кричали в его голове.  
Энакин отбросил все лишние мысли и снова повернулся к навигационному компьютеру. Согласно карте они были только в паре парсеков от Каларбы, и он очень надеялся, что им удастся посадить СИД где-нибудь подальше от цивилизации, добраться в космопорт и купить новый корабль в городе. Он не хотел ждать слишком долго, да еще и с имперцами на хвосте. Чем раньше они прилетят в те координаты, которые дал ему Китстер, тем лучше.  
Прошло четыре часа. Энакин едва перемолвился словом с Тео, постоянно наблюдая за отсчетом расстояния до Каларбы. С каждой минутой планета приближалась к ним, огромная сине-белая поверхность разворачивалась в обзорном окне. Уже десять минут, как корабль начал тихонько вибрировать – верный призрак того, что они вошли в атмосферу.  
Энакин покосился на Тео – тот готовил СИД к снижению, открыв на экране руководство по эксплуатации и уткнувшись в него, лишь бы избежать разговора.  
– Двадцать минут до посадки, – сказал Энакин, первым нарушая неловкую тишину.  
Клон никак не отреагировал, однако не это вызвало его беспокойство. Энакин потянулся и щелкнул переключателем, начиная подготовку к посадке. Корабль снова стал дребезжать. Энакин постепенно понимал, что это будет сложная посадка: учитывая густую облачность и уже поврежденные двигатели придется попотеть.  
«ВНИМАНИЕ», - выкинул предупреждение навигационный компьютер, - «СИЛЬНЫЕ ПОРЫВЫ ВЕТРА».  
– Пристегнуть ремни, – сказал Энакин.  
Дребезжание корабля усилилось, и Тео наконец отлип от мануала по ручному управлению и нащупал ремень безопасности.  
Они вошли в облака, и все иллюминаторы затянуло белой дымкой. Корабль трещал и трясся вокруг них. Энакин уперся коленями в панель управления и пытался прочитать цифры, бегущие по экрану компьютера. Слишком быстро. Они опускались слишком быстро, и шторм тропосферы сносил корабль. Энакин схватил тормозной щиток и дернул его вниз.  
Корабль тряхнуло, что-то вспыхнуло и загорелось на корпусе за окном.  
_– Shavit,_ – буркнул Энакин, нащупывая другой переключатель. Люки, у этого криффова корабля есть еще какие-то люки?..  
Он нажал две кнопки, которые наиболее вероятно отвечали за открытие заслонок, потыкал в еще одну кнопку и перезагрузил цикл приземления. Он пытался сделать все возможное, чтобы они не разбились о поверхность планеты и не сгорели в атмосфере.  
Пламя на корпусе корабля снова полыхнуло в иллюминатор, и панель управления внезапно стала горячей. Левая рука Энакина скользила от пота, когда он пытался активировать систему вентиляции. Корабль зловеще треснул, и вместе с тем давление в кабине нарастало. Энакин вытер руку о тунику и обтер рукавом лоб. Он видел, как истончается слой облаков, приоткрывая зелень поверхности планеты, и знал, что, если ничего не изменится в следующую минуту, они разобьются.  
Он потянул дроссель изо всех сил и почувствовал, как корабль немного выровнялся. Свистящий звук в кабине стал тише.  
Энакин взглянул на Тео и обнаружил, что клон до сих пор не пристегнулся, но собирает аварийные комплекты жизнеобеспечения и медицинские аптечки в рюкзак.  
– Ремень безопасности! – проорал Энакин, не зная, услышал его тот или нет. Он сам себя не слышал, слова казались приглушенными и невнятными.  
Тео схватился за потертые концы ремней, потянул их на себя и что-то прокричал в ответ.  
Облака исчезли, Энакин увидел очертание деревьев и реки. Корабль трясло без остановки. Давление на грудь стало невозможным, уши заложило.  
Окно треснуло, и корабль начал разваливаться на части.  
Тео пытался сказать что-то.  
Они были над деревьями.  
В деревьях.  
А потом зеленый цвет сменил синеву неба, и они перевернулись.  
Сердце ударилось о ребра.  
Огонь.  
И все потемнело.


	6. Chapter 6

Энакин моргнул, и темнота развеялась. Он чувствовал сильный запах гари и ощущал, как тяжело кровь пульсирует в голове. Правая нога болела – он поднял голову и обнаружил, что на бедре лежит большой обломок раскаленного металла. Полыхающие иглы боли впились в тело, и он понял, что дышать стало трудно.  
Энакин потянулся к Силе и поднял кусок металла, почти опасаясь, что увидит под ним. Отшвырнул обломок в сторону и сел, подтягивая к себе ногу. Штаны были порваны, а под ними все бедро превратилось в сплошной ожог. Кожа была разодрана в нескольких местах – там, где не запеклась корочкой. Энакин придавил рану рукой, но справиться с болью это мало помогло.  
– Тео!  
Остатки СИД-Опережающего валялись вокруг, обожженные и почерневшие. Энакин осторожно поднялся на ноги и похромал прочь сквозь развалившийся корабль.  
– Генерал? – произнес приглушенный голос откуда-то слева.  
Энакин почувствовал, что клон совсем рядом. Он обошел кусок искореженного металла и увидел Тео в опаленных доспехах: тот лежал, наполовину погребенный под панелью управления.  
– Ты жив, – клон с восторгом смотрел на него, – это хорошо!  
Никаких внешних повреждений на Тео не было заметно – за исключением того, что большая часть его тела была похоронена под обломками разрушенной панели. Энакину вдруг стало стыдно из-за того облегчения, что он почувствовал, когда понял, что клон не погиб.  
– Выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле, – сказал Тео. – Доспехи выдержали. Я просто пошевелиться не могу.  
Энакин попытался засунуть минутную слабость поглубже, протянул руку и поднял панель управления, используя Силу. Клон медленно встал: его броня местами треснула и обгорела.  
– Лучше тебе ее снять, – пробормотал Энакин, покачнулся и сел на ближайший обломок, когда его нога запульсировала от напряжения. Они не могут просто взять и заявиться в город в таком виде.  
Тео явно выглядел недовольным, но броню снял без лишних слов.  
– Где комплект жизнеобеспечения? – спросил Энакин. Им нужен компас и сигнальные огни, и еще что-нибудь, чтобы не потеряться ночью…  
Тео покачал головой.  
– У меня только аптечка… – он наклонился и вытянул из-под обломков закопченную коробку. – Поможет с ногой…  
– Мне ничего не нужно, – резко сказал Энакин. Не обращая внимания на скептическое выражение на лице у Тео и боль в ноге, он встал. – Я знаю, куда нам идти.  
Тео промолчал, и Энакин прошел мимо него, оглядываясь вокруг. Он знал, что город расположен где-то к северу от этого места, на расстоянии меньше десяти миль. Если смогут дойти за полдня, то прибудут на означенные координаты вовремя. А там их будут ждать Китстер и Падме…  
Позади него послышался какой-то шорох. Энакин оглянулся и увидел, что клон изучает содержимое медицинского пакета, сортируя повязки и батончики аварийного рациона.  
– Сказал же тебе – я в этом не нуждаюсь! – выплюнул Энакин.  
– Прошу прощения, сэр, – отозвался Тео и подхватил всю коробку. – Это под мою ответственность.  
Его челюсти упрямо сжались, и Энакин решил оставить клона в покое. В любом случае, у него не было сил спорить. Тео последовал за Энакином, оставляя позади останки судна. 

***  
Они шли уже несколько часов, и боль в ноге все усиливалась. Поначалу Энакин ощущал только жар и пульсацию, потом там вздулись пузыри, потом лопнули, и жидкость начала течь по бедру, а перед глазами все стало раскачиваться туда-сюда. Поля перед ним превратились в мираж, красивый и зыбкий, похожий на водопады Набу, и Энакин с трудом мог сообразить, что это от боли…  
Голос Тео пробился сквозь туман:  
– Сэр, – позвал он, – сэр, я тут подумал…  
Мир накренился, и Энакин моргнуть не успел, как рухнул в траву. Все вокруг померкло, а потом сильные руки схватили его, переворачивая на спину.  
– Нет, – пробормотал он. Помощь Тео ему не нужна, найти Падме – вот что сейчас необходимо…  
– Сэр…  
– Нет…  
Тео придерживал его, и все смешалось перед глазами: небо и трава, бесконечные поля, тонущие во тьме. Энакин почувствовал, как что-то коснулось его ноги, и давление было нестерпимым. Боль полыхала, точно пламя, точно кто-то непрерывно резал его виброножом, толкая клинок в плоть.  
Замок на аптечке щелкнул, Тео достал бинт и обмотал его вокруг его ноги.  
– Давайте, сэр, – позвал он. – Мы найдем клинику, как только доберемся до города.  
– Три дня, – произнес Энакин расплывчатой тени, в которую превратился Тео. – Нет…  
– Пожалуйста, отдохни хоть немного, – Тео заставил его снова улечься на землю. – Ты ранен.  
– Корабль, нам нужен корабль…  
– Сэр, пожалуйста.  
– Только три дня…  
– Сэр, это касается вашего здоровья!  
– Нет, – Энакин попытался сопротивляться, – Падме…  
Боль вонзилась в бедро еще сильнее, когда Тео затянул повязку, перед глазами потемнело, и поля вокруг окончательно утонули в темноте. 

 

***  
Падме поднялась с дивана и положила датапад на стеклянный стол. На экране была открыта одна из старых голофото Энакина из серии «Герой Без Страха» с жирными надписями поверх: «Предатель», «Лжец» и «Заговор против Империи». «Брать живым» было написано чуть ниже.  
Падме так и не хватило сил оценить иронию.  
– Награда за поимку – сто тысяч кредитов, – произнес Бейл за ее спиной, и Падме вспомнила, что Китстер и Оомасса говорили о награде в тридцать тысяч за других джедаев. – И Палпатин хочет Скайуокера живым.  
Даже после всего у Палпатина все еще были какие-то планы на Энакина. Падме вдруг захотелось уйти как можно дальше от датапада, и она подошла к окну, чтобы посмотреть на заснеженные горы Альдераана и изгибы озер. Она сложила руки на груди и глянула вниз, на стыковочную платформу, где рабочие в синих комбинезонах заправляли корабли. Оби-Ван и Шаак Ти собирались отправиться сегодня чуть позже, чтобы достигнуть координат. Падме гадала, будет ли какой-то из корветов или транспортников сопровождать их.  
– Его трудно будет взять живым, – произнес Органа. Его датапад пискнул, принимая сообщение. Падме повернулась, и Бейл потянулся, чтобы активировать связь. – Короче говоря, у нас есть надежда, что чем дольше он будет прятаться от них, тем больше времени у нас, чтобы встретиться с ним.  
Голопроектор выстрелил вверх луч, сформировавшийся в маленькую голубоватую фигурку человека в униформе.  
– Сэр, – сказал военный.  
– Доклад? – спросил Бейл, и мужчина выпрямился.  
– Мы использовали все средства, но контакт с сенатором Фангом Заром и сенатором Баной Бриму потерян. Шпионы сообщают, что они пропали с Корусанта – никто не видел их уже больше недели. Палпатин думает об их замене в Сенате.  
– Спасибо, генерал, – мрачно поблагодарил Бейл. – Какие-то еще детали?  
– Я отправил вам отчет, сэр, – тот отсалютовал и исчез.  
Бейл повернулся к Падме: он казался поникшим.  
– Не думаю, что ты слышала о таком по голоновостям. Подобное теперь постоянно подвергается имперской цензуре.  
– Сенаторы исчезают, – заключила она, удивленно и печально.  
Органа кивнул.  
– Состоящие в Делегации 2000. Мы думали, то же случилось и с тобой, до тех пор, пока…  
За окном горные цепи лежали величественно и неподвижно, окружая город, точно края гигантской колыбели. Кощунством казалось говорить о зверствах снаружи в таком надежном и мирном убежище.  
– Я хочу предложить мастерам Ти и Кеноби разделиться в поисках Скайуокера, – сказал Бейл. – Если мне придется возглавить миссию по спасению Фанга Зара и Баны Бриму, то Альянсу не помешает джедай для этой работы, – он провел пальцем по краю датапада и добавил, неожиданно мягко и задумчиво. – Джедаи действительно незаменимы во всем. Я редко встречал офицеров, способных действовать настолько скрытно и эффективно.  
– Я понимаю, – так же мягко сказала Падме. Они не могли позволить себе провалить миссию, особенно с сенаторами Заром и Бриму, которые связывали Альянс с секторами Серн и Хамбарайн. – Лучшим выбором будет тот, кто справится с заданием успешнее остальных.  
– Я очень надеюсь, что мы найдем генерала Скайуокера, Падме, – Бейл искренне смотрел на нее. – Может быть, я нарушаю какие-то рамки, но я могу сказать, насколько он тебе не безразличен.  
– Мы с тобой давние друзья, Бейл, – просто ответила она. – Я знаю, что ты подозревал уже давно.  
Он ничего не сказал, но Падме и не ждала никаких слов. Их молчание были комфортным, доверительным, и эта честность позволяла Падме расслабиться хоть ненадолго.  
– Я предупрежу несколько повстанческих групп в этом районе, – пообещал он в конце концов. – Пусть будут в курсе, что рядом может оказаться джедай, которому нужна помощь.  
Он подошел, встал с ней рядом у окна и продолжил:  
– Они и так все время наготове. Империя контролирует все наши передвижения, поэтому с каждым разом становится труднее провозить контрабанду с оружием и продуктами на Дантуин. Все наши корабли сейчас стоят в доках.  
Падме понимала, почему он так волновался о базе повстанцев.  
– И как Палпатин объясняет аресты и исчезновения сенаторов из Делегации?  
– Палпатин ничего никому не должен объяснять, – отозвался он. – Никто не поднимает эту тему в Сенате, потому что никто не знает, кто будет следующим.  
Она не слишком удивилась. Кажется, везде, куда только ни посмотришь, крошечные самостоятельные группировки Империя удерживала одним страхом.  
– В галактике не осталось демократии, – печально сказала Падме.  
Бейл помрачнел еще сильнее.  
– Все может ухудшится совсем скоро. Если доклады не врут, королева Апилана сопротивляется Империи, что может привести к скорому появлению имперцев на Альдераане. Если меня арестуют, только ты и сенатор Мотма останетесь защищать Альянс с этой стороны.  
Падме кивнула, уверяя себя, что подобного не произойдет, но одновременно не в силах подавить уверенность в том, что рано или поздно он окажется прав.

 

***  
Первое, что почувствовал Энакин – что-то твердое впилось ему в живот и передавило ребра. Изредка его потряхивало, а перед глазами проплывала трава…  
– Что за…  
– Постарайся не двигаться, – сказал Тео где-то рядом, и Энакин сообразил, что тот тащит его на плече. Он приподнял голову, отвлекаясь от созерцания бластера на поясе клона, и почувствовал, как от головы отхлынула кровь.  
– Я, что… вырубился? – спросил он. Нога по-прежнему пульсировала от боли, и мысль о том, что клон нес его на себе Сила знает сколько времени, удовольствия не приносила. Совсем наоборот.  
– Часа два назад, – напряженно ответил Тео. Он медленно наклонился, Энакин понял намек и соскользнул на землю с его плеча. – И скорей всего ты даже не вспомнишь об этом позже.  
Как только Энакин очутился на твердой поверхности, мир снова покачнулся у него перед глазами и накатила тошнота, так что он свалился ничком и лежал какое-то время, не двигаясь. Тео наклонился над ним и подергал повязку на бедре. Лицо клона то становилось четким, то снова расплывалось.  
– Что?..  
– Сменю повязку, – объяснил тот. – Тебе еще инфекции не хватало.  
Энакин попытался сказать ему, что все и так будет в порядке, но вышло только какое-то неразборчивое бормотание. Тео сорвал повязку, и Энакин стиснул зубы от боли.  
– Нам нужно идти быстрее, – сказал Тео. – Мы потеряем кучу времени, если не начнем шевелиться.  
Энакин подождал, пока боль утихла, и только после этого сумел открыть рот:  
– Оберни покрепче.  
– Ты тогда ходить не сможешь, – отозвался Тео.  
– Гипсом замажь.  
Тео глянул на него недоверчиво, но аптечку снова распахнул. Достал пакет с гипсом и скептически покосился на Энакина, но спорить опять-таки не стал.  
Тео разбавил гипс водой и перемешал, превращая в однородную массу.  
– Я же говорил, что нам это пригодится, – пробормотал он.  
Энакин не пытался возразить.  
– Здесь есть еще и обезболивающие, – сказал Тео, разворачивая старую повязку.  
– Нет, – резко ответил Энакин.  
Тео глянул на него снизу вверх:  
– Они нужны, если хочешь идти дальше, наступая на ногу.  
– Нет, спасибо.  
– Почему?..  
Потому что он не доверял Тео. Потому что не мог выбросить из памяти клонов, убивавших джедаев в храме. Энакин плотно сжал челюсти, пытаясь справиться с новым приступом тошноты.  
– Почему ты отказываешься? – снова спросил Тео.  
Энакин ему не ответил.  
– Потому что я клон? – не отставал тот. – Так ведь, правда?  
Он помолчал немного, работая в тишине, а потом тихо произнес:  
– Тебе придется начать доверять мне.  
– Нет.  
Тео взглянул на него.  
– Не получится до тех пор, пока у тебя чип в голове, – сказал Энакин.  
Тео отбросил старую повязку, которая уже начала вонять, и потянулся за свежей.  
– Я считаю, мне повезло, – после долгого молчания сказал Тео. – Мои братья были обмануты, а мне удалось сбежать.  
Энакин молчал.  
– Не забывай, что моих братьев тоже ввели в заблуждение, – негромко сказал он, оборачивая бинт вокруг ноги.  
Энакин напрягся еще сильнее – он не хотел, не мог так просто взять и распрощаться со своим гневом и простить их всех. Нога горела от боли, пока Тео заворачивал повязку.  
– Сейчас я типа как в самоволке, – сказал клон. – Ты должен это понять. Обратно меня не примут, даже если попрошусь. Я хочу полететь с тобой к этому, как его… Альянсу.  
– Тебя запрут, – резко сказал Энакин, – запрут и будут ковыряться у тебя в голове.  
– Ну и пусть ковыряются, – парировал тот. – Я хочу, чтобы мне вынули чип.  
Энакин ничего не ответил, просто лежал неподвижно и чувствовал, как сердце бьется, отдаваясь в раненую ногу.  
– Я знаю, что все, что случилось, было неправильно.  
– Ты даже не помнишь, что случилось.  
– Глаза у меня есть. Я вижу, как ты смотришь на клонов. И ты рассказал мне об этой… Чистке. И у тебя кошмары постоянно. Я знаю…  
– Стой, – попросил Энакин, – пожалуйста, остановись.  
Тео молча потянулся за гипсом, и Энакин попытался снова выровнять дыхание, несмотря на тяжесть в груди. 

***

Семь СИД-истребителей и шесть имперских транспортников опустились на Альдераан, создавая невообразимый шум. Они пронеслись между высоких дворцовых шпилей и приземлились на королевскую платформу. Но до того как первый из них коснулся земли, на комлинк секретаря Бейла Органы пришло срочное сообщение, и секретарь, несмотря на свой возраст, стремительно направился в личные покои Органы.  
– Сенатор, – объявил секретарь, врываясь в просторный зал, где Бейл и Падме склонились над голокартой базы Альянса на Дантуине, – имперцы только что приземлились во дворце.  
Они резко выпрямились, и Бейл нажал кнопку на карте, сворачивая голограмму.  
– Мы не будем сопротивляться, – предупредил Бейл секретаря, быстро обходя стол. – Но постараемся задержать их как можно дольше, чтобы выиграть время.  
Он достал датачип, пихнул его в руку Падме, и она мгновенно ощутила вес повстанческих баз и маршрутов контрабанды на своей ладони. Старый секретарь вышел, и они снова оказались одни.  
– Приготовленный корвет примет тебя, Магистра Йоду и падаванов, чтобы унести подальше отсюда, – сказал Бейл Падме. – Я пошлю пилота, чтобы он встретился с вами в ангаре.  
– Мы не можем лететь на Набу.  
– Нет, – согласился Бейл, – сейчас это слишком рискованно с позицией Апиланы. Руководители Альянса сейчас на Дантуине. Сенатор Мотма встретит вас там и подробно проинструктирует касательно всех планов.  
– А Оби-Ван и мастер Ти?  
– Я дал слово. Им придется разделиться, чтобы найти Скайуокера и арестованных сенаторов, – они остановились у дверей, готовые попрощаться в любую секунду. Падме глянула в коридор – он был пуст, идеальный момент для побега.  
– Ты уверен, что с тобой все будет в порядке? – спросила она.  
– Это неважно, – отозвался Органа. И добавил, заметив сомнение на ее лице. – Сейчас у нас есть куда более важные вещи, о которых нужно беспокоиться. Все мы должны принести свои жертвы.  
– Они заберут тебя на Корусант, – предупредила Падме. – И будут допрашивать об Альянсе.  
– Когда я решил вступиться за демократию, то знал, что рано или поздно подобное случится, – сказал он.  
Они оба посмотрели в окно и увидели марширующих клонов, которые стремительно приближались к дворцу.  
– Возьми планы и уходи, Падме. Ты должна быть в безопасности.  
Она засунула датачип во внутренний карман комбинезона и последовала обратно в личные, отведенные для нее, апартаменты. Скрытая дверь поднялась вверх, и жена Бейла встретила ее на пороге.  
– Бейл оставил мне сообщение, – Брейя схватила Падме за руку и затянула в комнату, где никто не мог услышать их. Неподалеку АрТу и ТриПиО тихо наблюдали за ними. – Мне так жаль, что ты должна улететь. Я только что уложила двойняшек.  
– Спасибо, что присматриваешь за ними, – поблагодарила ее Падме, стараясь выразить в простых словах всю признательность, которую испытывала. Она обняла Брейю и подошла к кроватке. Младенцы лежали бок о бок, завернутые в новые детские пеленки – у Брейи их было предостаточно. Красные сморщенные личики близняшек казались безмятежными.  
– Они только заснули, – прошептала Брейя.  
Падме смотрела на них, на то, как поднимаются и опускаются их крошечные животики, как тепло и спокойно им в этом оазисе мира, и вдруг ей стало так больно от мысли, что придется побеспокоить их. Альдераанский дворец был первым местом в галактике, где за их короткую жизнь им ничего не грозило. Забрать их сейчас с собой означало, что они никогда больше не будут в безопасности.  
Они лежали, свернув ручки в кулачки. Падме провела пальцами по ручке Леи, но девочка не пошевелилась – спала слишком крепко и сладко. И внезапно у Падме не осталось сил, чтобы наклониться и забрать детей. Брейя стояла спокойно, перебирая пальцами кружева, украшавшие колыбельку. Падме знала, что они с Бейлом очень хотели иметь ребенка. Именно поэтому у Брейи было столько детской одежды и пеленок, и кроватка, в которой теперь спали дети Падме.  
АрТу издал тихую трель позади нее.  
– Ты останешься здесь? – спросила Падме, не отрывая взгляда от близняшек.  
– Империя может взять планету под контроль, – сказала Брейя, – и силой увезти Бейла на Корусант, но они не посмеют уничтожить нас. Жители любят нас, и Империя не может рисковать революцией на Альдераане.  
– Ты будешь в безопасности?..  
– Мой муж – вот за кого стоит бояться, не за меня, – Брейя протянула руку над ножкой Люка и замерла, будто ожидая чего-то.  
Падме заглянула ей в лицо, и что-то промелькнуло между двумя женщинами, что-то, что заставило Падме принять решение. Сейчас она должна была сражаться за демократию, но и за своих детей тоже, убедиться, что они будут целы и невредимы. Тоска сжала ей сердце, но Падме попыталась не обращать на нее внимания:  
– Ты позаботишься о них?..  
– Со мной они будут в безопасности, – Брейя твердо встретила ее взгляд, и Падме немедленно поверила в обещание. Это дало ей решимости отвести руку.  
Люк и Лея не шелохнулись, когда Падме сделала шаг прочь от колыбельки.  
– Сделай так, чтобы Палпатин их не нашел, – пробормотала она.  
Затем повернулась и ушла прочь, оставляя близнецов безмятежно спать. 

 

***  
Штурмовики заполняли залы дворца. Падме слышала их, пока направлялась к южной платформе в доке, где она должна была встретиться с Йодой и падаванами. Два потерянно выглядевших падавана – человеческий мальчик лет пятнадцати и наутоланец лет одиннадцати – чуть не подпрыгнули, когда она вывернула из-за корабля позади них.  
– Сенатор Амидала, – поприветствовал Йода, как только Падме пошла рядом с ним, замедляя шаг. – Рад, что вы присоединились к нам.  
– Мастер Йода, – кивнула Падме и достала бластер из кобуры. – Сенатор Органа выделил корвет, чтобы увезти нас с планеты.  
– Улететь мы должны, – согласился Йода, – больше джедаев не приветствуют тут.  
Сквозь просветы между звездолетами Падме заметила, что солдаты-клоны уже обнаружили ангар, поэтому им пришлось поспешить к корвету. Она опустила погрузочную платформу и подождала, пока Йода поднимется в корабль, сопровождаемый обоими падаванами.  
– Сенатор, – позвал знакомый голос, и Падме резко обернулась к Оби-Вану. Он быстро шел к ней, держа в одной руке лайтсэйбер, а в другой передатчик.  
– Оби-Ван! – воскликнула она.  
Оби-Ван уже должен был садиться на корабль, чтобы лететь на встречу с Энакином…  
– Штурмовики только что арестовали Бейла, – сообщил он. – Они забирают его на Корусант для допроса.  
– Я знаю, знаю, я только что была в его кабинете…  
– Надеюсь, вы как можно быстрее покинете планету, – сказал Оби-Ван. – Люди на Альдераане обозлены, и имперцы вряд ли ограничатся сегодня одним арестом …  
– Брейя? Они взяли ее? – перебила Падме, ошеломленная внезапной мыслью.  
– Ее они оставили здесь, – успокоил Оби-Ван. – Но я переживаю за Бейла.  
Падме слышала, как к ним шаги клонов приближались, как солдаты переговаривались друг с другом. У них с Оби-Ваном больше не было времени.  
– Я оставила близнецов с ней, – выпалила Падме. – Скажи это Энакину. И передай ему, что мы направляемся в Альянс.  
– Планы. Бейл передал их…  
– Да, он отдал их мне, – ответила Падме, ощущая тяжесть датачипа в кармане. – Он предполагал, что такое случится.  
Клоны были совсем рядом – голоса еще громче, шаги тяжелее.  
– Посмотри там! – крикнул кто-то, и Падме с Оби-Ваном пришлось нырнуть в тень корабля, чтобы пообщаться еще несколько секунд.  
– Энакин…  
– Я встречусь с ним в условленном месте. Бейл дал несколько пилотов, мы полетим на «Пустынном Скребке», – он повернул рукоять меча в пальцах. – Мастер Ти возглавит поиски сенаторов…  
На другой стороне ангара звездолет начал разогревать двигатели, и клоны закричали, когда сообразили, что взлет не был разрешен. Шаги слышались совсем рядом…  
Оби-Ван начал отстраняться, но Падме в последний момент схватила его за рукав.  
– Скажи Энакину, где мы, и скажи ему, что близнецы в безопасности!  
– Обязательно, – пообещал он. – Я найду его, я уверен.  
Штурмовики заметили их и повернулись, и только после этого Падме отпустила Оби-Вана. Она не видела, добрался ли он до своего корабля. Промчалась вверх по трапу и хлопнула по кнопке, закрывая его. Двигатели грохотали, звездолет был готов подниматься.  
– Взлетаем! – скомандовала Падме тому, кто занимал кресло пилота, и быстро забежала в кабину. – Они совсем рядом!  
К ее удивлению, в кабине не было ни Йоды, ни падаванов. Вместо этого к ней повернулась женщина-забрак с оранжевой кожей.  
– Я тут вроде как в отпуске на пару недель, – сказала Оомасса. – Все из-за имперцев, которые выследили меня на Татуине, – она скривила губы в каком-то гротескном подобии на улыбку. – Добро пожаловать на «Астрошахтера». Органа сказал, что тебе снова нужна помощь. 

 

***

Столица Каларбы представляла собой ряды приземистых квадратных зданий, которые почти не отличались друг от друга и были одинаково освещены солнцем. Энакин не был уверен: то ли жар от отштукатуренных стен домов, мимо которых они проходили, то ли боль от раны мешали ему четко видеть – перед глазами все расплывалось. К тому моменту, когда они уже прошли половину города, каждый дюйм его кожи горел от жара и дурнота навалилась еще сильнее, чем прежде. В какой-то момент ему пришлось остановиться, чтобы не упасть, и опереться рукой на стену. Благодаря гипсу, которым Тео обмазал его ногу, Энакин мог ходить, но от слабости все его тело мелко подрагивало.  
– Генерал, я все еще уверен, что обезболивающее – не такая уж плохая идея, – сказал Тео, когда Энакин остановился во второй раз на узкой улочке, чтобы пропустить вперед Каларбанских поселенцев.  
Энакин не мог открыть рот. Вместо того, чтобы разговаривать, он прислонился лбом к стене, ощущая прохладу теневой стороны. Стоять так было приятно, холод немного остужал температуру внутри его тела.  
– У нас как минимум два дня, чтобы добраться на координаты, и еще полчаса до клиники ничего не решат.  
Нет, ни в какую клинику они не будут заворачивать. Энакин был уверен, что уже ясно высказался по этому вопросу и убедил клона. Оказалось, нет.  
– Мы не станем задерживаться, – выдавил он с трудом.  
– Сэр…  
– Ангары.  
– Со всем уважением…  
– Нет.  
Тео казался раздосадованным.  
– Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, то прикончишь себя. Подхватишь инфекцию и заболеешь!  
Энакин оттолкнулся от стены, игнорируя его.  
– Когда-нибудь, – сердито сказал Тео, – тебе придется признать, что ты не в порядке и что тебе нужна помощь.  
Энакин не удостоил его ответом.  
Они нашли космические доки между ближайшей энергостанцией и заколоченным баром. Спрятавшись подальше от чужих глаз, они разрезали колючую проволоку и уставились на ассортимент кораблей внутри.  
Солнечные блики отражались от проржавевшего металла. Энакин воспользовался передышкой и оттер со лба пот, потом снова повернулся к кораблям, пытаясь сделать выбор. Им нужно судно с гипердвигателем, если тут имелось хоть какое-то в рабочем состоянии.  
– Вот этот, – хрипло выдохнул он, указывая на небольшой шаттл в углу ангара.  
Шаттл был старый и потрепанный, как и все вокруг, но куски металла, из которого он был сделан, каким-то чудом еще держались вместе. Энакин захромал к кораблю, практически волоча за собой раненую ногу. Подойдя ближе, он заметил подпалины внизу шаттла и на его крыльях, а еще провода, торчащие из разобранного места на носу.  
– Это полное дерьмо, – Тео провел рукой по крылу.  
Тем не менее, корабль был в лучшем состоянии, чем остальные – развалины с ржавыми двигателями, которые высовывались из дыр в обшивке.  
– Полетит, – сказал Энакин. Он потянулся к блоку управления на носу, но тут же зашатался от головокружения.  
– Я заведу эту штуку, – оттеснил его Тео.  
Энакин опустил руки, слишком усталый, чтобы сопротивляться. Вместо этого он отыскал рычаг для спуска трапа. Опираясь на корабль, чтобы не упасть, он пробормотал:  
– Я пойду…  
– Внутрь, – закончил Тео вместо него. – А я прямо за тобой.  
Если бы у Энакина еще оставались силы, он бы сказал клону пару ласковых, но лихорадка не давала ему сосредоточиться. Он оперся на стенку трапа и начал подниматься, подволакивая ногу, шаг за шагом.  
На полпути он остановился. Сознание, затуманенное болью, уловило какой-то знак. Опасность.  
– Кто-то идет.  
Тео задрал голову, чтобы глянуть на него из-под блока управления.  
– Что? Кто?  
– Прячься…  
Но времени уже не было. Секунда – и трандошанец, одетый в комбинезон механика, вывернул из-за корабля. Он уставился на клона и выхватил бластер.  
– Ты еще кто?!  
Тео смотрел на него.  
– О, э, хм.  
– Что ты тут делаешь?  
– Ничего, – отозвался Тео. – Ремонтирую.  
– Отойди от корабля, – зарычал трандошанец. – Быстро!  
Тео сжал челюсти и быстрее, чем Энакин успел среагировать, выхватил бластер, и выстрелил в голову механика. Выстрел эхом прокатился по ангару, и трандошанец рухнул на бетон.  
Энакину срочно понадобилось сесть. Он услышал, как со щелчком закрылся блок управления и Тео подошел к нему.  
– Я завел корабль. Мы можем лететь. Генерал?..  
– Точно, – отозвался Энакин и поднял голову. Он попытался встать, но тело ему не повиновалось. Тео закинул его руку себе на шею и потянул, помогая встать на ноги.  
– Кто знает, поднимется ли это корыто в воздух, – пробормотал Тео. Металл на полу скрипел под каждым шагом. – Надеюсь, что нам хоть с чем-то повезет. 

 

***

«Астрошахтер» дребезжал и подрагивал, пока Падме проверяла в навигационном компьютере координаты, выставленные на Дантуин.  
– Еще три часа, – сказала она, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Огни мигали на панели управления, погружая кабину в голубоватую дымку.  
Оомасса, ее единственный спутник здесь, отковыривала ножом грязь с подошвы сапога.  
– Труперы, скорей всего, сорвались за нами, – предположила она. Это было уже не первым пессимистичным предсказанием с тех пор, как они покинули Альдераан, и Падме настигло острое дежавю.  
– Нам больше некуда лететь, – сказала Падме.  
– Всегда есть, куда лететь, – отозвалась Оомасса. Комок грязи упал на пол, и она снова поскребла блестящим лезвием ножа коричневую кожу.  
– Труперы становятся все умнее и умнее. Удивляюсь я, как вы, люди, так рискуете своей шкурой. Дурить рабовладельцев – одно, а дурить Империю – совсем другое.  
Падме не понравилось презрение в ее голосе.  
– У нас есть долг по отношению к демократии и Республике, – сказала она. – И наша работа сейчас – как можно скорее добраться на Дантуин.  
– Мы рано или поздно столкнемся с труперами, вот запомни мои слова…  
Синие всполохи гиперпространства мелькали за иллюминаторами, и Падме засмотрелась на них. Если Империя действительно их выследит, они рискуют привести к неоперившемуся Альянсу огромное количество кораблей. Альянс просто не сможет противостоять имперскому оружию. Если только штурмовики уже не поджидают их там…  
– Плохая была идея – послать Кеноби за Скайуокером, – Оомасса не отрывала глаз от ножа, скользившего по подошве. На Падме она не смотрела, сжала губы в узкую линию.  
– Ничего подобного, – твердо сказала Падме.  
Оомасса вскинула на нее хищный взгляд:  
– Он твой любовник. Конечно, ты так считаешь.  
В кабине воцарилась тишина. Индикаторы на панели равномерно мигали, но больше не было ничего. Вместо того чтобы придумать ответ, Падме представила себе Энакина – где-то очень далеко отсюда, в огромном космическом пространстве, и близнецов, их личики под кружевной накидкой колыбельки во дворце Альдераана.  
Комлинк пискнул. Оомасса наклонилась вперед и проверила код.  
– Мастер Ти, – назвала она имя, и Падме тоже подалась вперед. Возможно, у джедая были какие-то новости о Бане Бриму и Фанге Заре, или лучше, о сенаторе Органе. Им так нужны были хорошие новости…  
Голопередатчик моргнул и выстрелил маленькую фигурку тогруты. Она торжественно посмотрела на них и приветствовала:  
– Капитан, сенатор, - потом посмотрела ниже, куда-то в район локтя Падме, и почтительно кивнула. – Мастер Йода.  
Падме чуть не вздрогнула – она не почувствовала, что тот стоит рядом с ней. Она повернулась и увидела, как Магистр приковылял к ним ближе, опираясь на трость из дерева гимер.  
– Хм-м-м. Мастер Ти, – он сложил руки перед собой, переплетая пальцы. – Новости есть у вас?  
– Да, мастер Йода, – сказала Ти. – И боюсь, новости плохие. Я на пути к Корусанту и только что получила сообщение от шпионов Органы. Бриму и Зару предъявили обвинения в измене.  
Кончики ушей Йоды дернулись, он нахмурился.  
– Они были казнены вчера вместе с повстанцами, которые им помогали, – сказала Ти, и у Падме закружилась голова.  
Казнены? По чьему приказу? Палпатин не мог захватить так много власти, чтобы иметь возможность убивать сенаторов – тайно или нет, все равно скоро все будут в курсе! Или он уже настолько осмелел, что не боится огласки? Это значит, что все сенаторы находятся в опасности. Включая Мон Мотму, и особенно Бейла Органу. Следующие новости вполне могут быть о казни Бейла.  
Падме думала о том, какой стойкой была Бана, и какую непоколебимую уверенность внушал Фанг, и ощущала только опустошенность. И еще – она до сих пор не верила. Они потеряли двух важных членов Альянса и Делегации и, возможно, единственный источник связи с секторами Хамбарайн и Серн. Подтверждая подозрения Падме, Ти продолжала:  
– Шпионы Органы считают, что, как только он ступит на Корусант, его постигнет та же участь.  
– Казнен он будет, ты думаешь? – спросил Йода.  
– Да, мастер, – сказала Ти. – Палпатин хочет подавить любые зачатки бунта в зародыше. А для этого нужно заменить всех сенаторов-оппозиционеров, не привлекая лишнего шума.  
– Он хочет обменять их на послушных марионеток, – сказала Оомасса.  
– Хм, – Йода поводил длинным когтем по своему подбородку. – Решительные меры здесь требуются. С осторожностью надо к Дантуину приблизиться.


	7. Chapter 7

Шаттл, который они подняли из дока в Каларбе, выдержал переход в гиперпространство, но сам Энакин теперь валялся на полу в изнеможении. После того, как он ввел координаты места назначения, сил больше не осталось. Каждый толчок звездолета мучительно отдавался внутри, и иногда Энакину казалось, что скоро его внутренности просто начнут вываливаться изо рта. Его и раньше бил озноб, а сейчас, в холоде космического пространства, он дрожал, не переставая.  
– Мы почти в точке координат, – голос Тео донесся откуда-то издалека. Темная фигура потянулась к Энакину от освещенной панели. – Проснись, генерал. Тебе нужно будет поговорить с ними, – тяжелая рука схватила его за плечо.  
Энакин моргнул, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь.  
– Тео?..  
– Сэр, – сказал тот и переместился так, чтобы Энакину было легче на него смотреть. – Ты сможешь поспать, как только мы состыкуемся. Пожалуйста, попытайся пока не отключаться.  
– Где мы?  
– Выходим из гиперпространства, – отозвался тот.  
Энакин слышал щелканье кнопок. Постепенно корабль замедлил ход, пока шум гипердвигателя окончательно не прекратился. Наконец-то он мог встретиться с Оби-Ваном и Падме, и с близнецами… Энакин вспоминал мягкость губ Падме и почти мог почувствовать, как пряди ее волос щекочут его шею…  
Вокруг вдруг стало совсем тихо. Пугающе тихо. Сила пошевелилась, и ее поток был… ледяным.  
– Тео?  
– Здесь ничего… ничего нет, – тихо сказал тот.  
– Что?  
– Здесь совсем ничего нет. Совсем…  
Корабль под ними вздрогнул. Потом еще раз, сильнее, и Тео выругался, его руки снова забегали по контрольной панели.  
– Что за… что… – он побледнел, когда звездолет развернуло. – Генерал! СИД-истребители повсюду! Имперские корабли выходят из гиперпространства!  
Звездолет качнуло влево, огни на панели управления мелькнули размытым пятном, а красные вспышки лазеров вспыхнули мимо иллюминаторов по правому борту.  
– Поверить не могу… – Тео потянулся к рычагу управления оружием. Снаружи два больших тяжелых корабля подползали к ним, точно две зловещие тени.  
Корабль снова вздрогнул, и Энакин с трудом поднялся на ноги. Он уперся ладонями в панель и почувствовал, как та вибрирует от напряжения. Пол раскачивался во все стороны.  
– Щиты! У этого _karking_ шаттла есть какие-то щиты?!  
– Как?.. – шепотом спросил Энакин. Их не могли отследить – они изменили курс, чтобы избежать этого, именно поэтому они полетели в обход и ползали по бластовой Каларбе…  
Должно быть, имперцы отследили другое судно, вычислили координаты встречи…  
Падме.  
Близнецы.  
– Сэр! – позвал Тео, поворачиваясь в кресле пилота. – Нам нужно выбираться отсюда! Они узнали – откуда-то они все узнали!  
Энакин почувствовал, будто весь кислород в кабине внезапно закончился.  
– У нас тут половина флота на хвосте!..  
Тео резко швырнул корабль в сторону, и Энакина отбросило к стене. Он сжал зубы, только чтобы не вырвать, и уцепился за что-то.  
Тео снова увел корабль из-под удара – СИД-истребитель с воем промчался мимо. А следом за ним – второй. Лазеры обрушились на них, и шаттл вздрогнул.  
– Бласт… мы не сможем столько выдержать…  
– Рассчитай прыжок, – приказал Энакин.  
Тео прекратил стрелять и вместо этого начал набирать высоту.  
– Прыжок куда?  
– Да куда-нибудь…  
Корабль снова дернулся, взвыла аварийная сирена. Свет начал мигать.  
– Проклятье, – выплюнул Тео. Его руки плясали над панелью управления. – Проклятье! Ладно, Кореллия – прыгаем на Кореллию!  
Гипердвигатель загудел, снова возвращаясь к жизни, и корабль стал вибрировать. Металлический каркас корабля трещал и ломался вокруг них. Трещина с хрустом пересекла лобовое стекло.  
– Корабль не потянет!..  
Из короба гипердвигателя повалил дым, и Энакин тотчас признал едкий серный запах гидравлической жидкости. Это означало перегрев гипердвигателя. Если не исправить немедленно, то живыми они точно не выберутся.  
Энакин уперся руками в стены и попытался пробраться к гипердвигателю, игнорируя дрожащие ноги. Идти было ужасно далеко, и мир раскачивался во все стороны.  
Перед глазами все расплылось, и Энакин не мог сказать, сколько времени прошло – минута или час. Он упирался в стену руками и чувствовал, как трясет корабль. Снаружи что-то вспыхнуло, а потом вдруг стало совсем темно. Плечо взорвалось болью. В следующую секунду Энакин обнаружил, что снова лежит на полу шаттла. Он поднял голову и совсем рядом увидел камеру гипердвигателя. Энакин сглотнул – горло превратилось в наждачную бумагу, а слюна высохла до пепла – и подтянулся к гиперу. Если он откроет короб и заставит эту штуку снова заработать…  
Защелка обожгла пальцы, пока он возился с ней, а когда Энакин наконец распахнул дверцу, то изнутри пополз дым. Так просто охладить не получится. Энакин наклонился и исследовал глубокие трещины, появившиеся на гипердвигателе. Может быть, если соскрести горелый налет, он хотя бы сможет рассмотреть провода – не поплавились ли они все…  
Шипя от боли, Энакин отдернул обожженные пальцы. Под раскрошившейся коркой торчали изодранные провода, по которым бегали искры. Даже если удастся охладить двигатель, проводку отремонтировать не получится. Гипердрайв снова не завести.  
Шаттл не сдвинется с места. Они умрут.  
Звездолет снова содрогнулся от огня противника, но Энакин не мог ничего сделать. Он сидел и смотрел на сожженный гипердвигатель, и пытался дышать сквозь густой дым. По тому, как скрипел и трещал корабль от каждого движения, можно было понять – у них есть еще четверть часа до того, как шаттл развалится на куски. Если, конечно, чей-нибудь меткий выстрел не настигнет их раньше.  
Энакин сполз на пол. Его тело пульсировало в огне.  
– Скайуокер? – заорал Тео. – Гипердвигатель?  
Энакин уткнулся головой в руки и понял, что не может вспомнить, как разговаривать. Да и все слова были уже лишними.  
Он не думал, что умрет именно так.  
Он вспомнил платье, которое было на Падме в день их свадьбы, как оно сияло в лучах солнца. Вспомнил, как скупые улыбки Оби-Вана всегда поднимали ему настроение. Вспомнил, какими крошечными и уязвимыми казались его дети, когда Энакин держал их на руках. Где бы они сейчас ни были, он надеялся, что они проживут дольше него.  
Может быть, у них будет счастливая жизнь, где-нибудь рядом с озерами на Набу.  
– Еще корабли! – закричал Тео. – На два часа!  
Энакин закрыл глаза и отпустил свои лихорадочные мысли в бесконечное пространство космоса вокруг. Где-то там был проблеск покоя – он мог почувствовать его. Возможно, он отыщет надежду…  
А потом что-то щелкнуло в его измученном сознании, и он ощутил знакомое присутствие в Силе – теплое, светлое и родное. Пытаясь сконцентрироваться, он зажмурился и потянулся в Силе к этой знакомой искре. Там была надежда, был свет. Он понял, кто это.  
– Не стреляй, – предупредил Энакин Тео и кое-как дотащился до кресла второго пилота. Обнаружил новые корабли на экране: командный звездолет и несколько сопровождающих истребителей коррелианского класса.  
– Кто это? – спросил Тео.  
Бойцы Альянса промчались мимо них, отвлекая СИД-истребители своим огнем. Как только ряды противника немного поредели, Энакин нащупал переключатель радио и попытался отыскать нужную частоту.  
– Эна…ин? – протрещало радио. – Энакин, ты здесь?  
– Оби-Ван, – сказал Энакин. Он бы завопил от радости, если бы не боялся, что его стошнит. Облегчение накатило в тот же миг, как он произнес имя своего лучшего друга. – Оби-Ван…  
– Эна… подвинутся… командного корабля. Мы вытянем вас.  
Его руки дрожали, так что Тео пришлось снова взять управление на себя: он наклонил шаттл на правый бок, ведя его к командному звездолету. Тот был таким красивым: сверкающий медицинский отсек прилепился снизу, по бокам виднелись аварийные модули, а командная башня возвышалась над всем этим, прекрасная конструкция из стекла и металла.  
Тео сжал пальцы на штурвале, когда их шаттл затащили в стыковочный отсек. Энакин откинул голову на кресло и закрыл глаза, ощущая, что это было последней каплей. Двери ангара закрылись за ними.  
– Генерал Скайуокер, – радио снова затрещало, и на этот раз там был другой голос. – Генерал Кеноби… встретит вас…  
Энакин так устал. И ему было ужасно холодно. 

 

***

Кто-то схватил его за плечо. Энакин поднял голову и увидел размытое лицо – рыжеватые волосы и борода.  
– Энакин, – позвал его знакомый голос, – Энакин!  
Все вокруг плавало не в фокусе. Где Тео? Они забрали Тео?  
– Тео…  
– Энакин, ты меня слышишь?  
– Тео…  
– Капитан, принесите носилки.  
И все снова растворилось в темноте. 

 

***

Когда «Астрошахтер» был еще в часе пути от Дантуина, Падме поднялась со своей койки. На входе в главный отсек она обнаружила двух падаванов, человека и наутоланца, тихо сидящих в углу. Мастер Йода, должно быть, присоединился к Оомассе в кабине.  
Они оба глянули на нее со смесью подозрения и смущения на лицах, и Падме вспомнила еще одного маленького мальчика, который так же смотрел на нее много лет назад. Ему тоже было холодно и одиноко.  
– Мастер Йода вышел? – мягко спросила она.  
Наутолианец кивнул, его темные глаза блестели. Человеческий мальчик опустил взгляд, исследуя одному ему видимое пятнышко на ладони. У них обоих были падаванские косички до плеч – еще одно печальное напоминание о прерванном обучении.  
Падме оставалось только гадать, что могло произойти с обычно любознательными падаванами, чтобы они превратились в тихих, мучительно замкнутых детей.  
– Через час мы уже прилетим на базу Альянса, – сказала она, – и там вы на какое-то время будете в безопасности.  
Наутолианец отвел взгляд.  
– Как вас зовут? – тихо спросила Падме.  
– Нэт Носцер, – так же негромко отозвался наутолианец. – А это Ражендра.  
– Вы падаваны мастера Йоды?  
Они оба покачали головами, и Падме тут же пожалела, что спросила. Их мастера, скорее всего, погибли во время резни. Падаваны не смотрели на нее, и Падме поняла, что спрашивать их еще о чем-то было бесполезно. Мальчики не скоро начнут снова доверять окружающим.  
– На Дантуине вы сможете размяться как следует, – сказала она просто потому, что должна была сказать еще что-то. Падме с трудом могла представить себе весь ужас и всю неопределенность, которая окружала их в последние месяцы. – Надеюсь, тогда все снова будет в порядке.  
Она повернулась и сделала несколько шагов прочь, когда тихий голос остановил ее:  
– Как вы думаете, клоны знают, что они сделали?  
Падме обернулась и поймала взгляд Ражендры, колючий и настороженный, – мальчик был падаваном, в конце концов.  
– Мы не можем взвалить на них полную ответственность за то, что они до конца не осознавали, – сказала Падме после паузы. – Но с другой стороны – защищаться от нападения, ничем не спровоцированного – тоже правильно.  
Ражендра снова опустил взгляд, уставившись на свои руки. От кабины донесся звук быстрых шагов, и к ним приблизилась Оомасса. Падме вскинулась вперед.  
– Капитан?  
– Ты будешь рада это услышать, – сказала та, и Падме почувствовала, что она скажет дальше еще до того, как забрак открыла рот. – С нами только что связался Кеноби – они нашли Скайуокера. Он в безопасности на борту командного корабля.  
Падме выдохнула – глубоко и прерывисто, даже не понимая, что задержала дыхание раньше. Она заставила себя дышать, снова и снова, с облегчением пытаясь уложить в голове новости.  
– С ним все… нормально?  
– Нога повреждена, – сказала Оомасса, – очень серьезный ожог. От инфекции у него поднялась высокая температура, но вроде как выкарабкается.  
Падме кивнула – он жив, и это главное, мысль захватила ее сознание без остатка.  
– Он подобрал кое-кого с собой по пути, – продолжала говорить Оомасса.  
Нэт и Ражендра одновременно подняли головы.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Клон. Кажется, они путешествовали вместе.  
Энакин не мог – он ненавидел клонов за то, что те сотворили.  
– Клон… не представляющий опасности?  
– Клон утверждает, что его чип функционирует неправильно и что они со Скайуокером встретились на Татуине и бежали вместе. Наши люди присматривают за ним, пока медики не подтвердят этот рассказ.  
Падме не могла долго волноваться – Энакин был в безопасности, и клон не представлял угрозы.  
– Тебя, похоже, это беспокоит.  
Оомасса сжала челюсти.  
– Тащить трупера в Альянс сейчас очень рискованно. Он может передать какую-то ценную информацию Империи.  
– Как? – спросила Падме. – Альянс будет осторожен. Они конфискуют все, что покажется им подозрительным.  
Оомасса пожала плечами, будто подводя итог разговору, и зашагала обратно в кабину.  
– Я бы предпочла перестраховаться, чем потом жалеть.  
Падме чувствовала себя неловко.  
– Клоны не могут целиком и полностью отвечать за себя, – твердо сказала она. – Вы не можете обвинить их и наказать за совершенные ими действия.  
– Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, – сказала Оомасса, обернувшись через плечо. – Мы должны чем-то пожертвовать, чтобы выжить.  
Падме молчала. Она вернулась на свою койку, не в силах больше выдерживать взгляды падаванов или позицию Оомассы. 

 

***  
«Астрошахтер» опустился на импровизированную платформу Альянса, и спустя десять минут Падме уже проследовала по трапу вслед за мастером Йодой и падаванами. У подножья ступенчатого храма, покрытого мхом, их ожидала группа встречающих, одетых с иголочки. Белое платье Мон Мотмы выделялось издалека.  
– Амидала, – позвал кто-то Падме, и она обернулась, чтобы увидеть позади Оомассу. – У меня есть кое-что для тебя… – женщина-забрак колебалась. На лице у нее было странное выражение, неловкое и обреченное. Может, хотела извиниться за что-то?  
Капитан протянула руку и отдала Падме какую-то штуковину – серебристый девайс размером с рукоять лайтсэйбера.  
– Я знаю, что мы по-разному смотрим на многие вещи, но я вижу, что свобода для тебя так же важна, как и для меня. – Она кивнула на предмет в руке у Падме. – Его собрал Банаи. Это единственное устройство, способное вывести из строя передатчики рабов. Я надеюсь, оно сработает и с чипами клонов.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарила Падме, поворачивая инструмент в руках. Должно быть, он много значил для Оомассы, раз та отдала его ей. – Я желаю удачи тебе и Китстеру на Татуине. Я знаю, что вы помогли уже многим людям.  
Оомасса прижала к сердцу руку с отставленными большим и указательным пальцами, и Падме повторила ее жест.  
– Прощай.  
– Пусть ветра будут к тебе благосклонны, – ответила Оомасса, и ее губы дрогнули в улыбке. Она повернулась и исчезла внутри корабля. Падме обернулась в ту сторону, куда удалились Йода и падаваны, и обнаружила, что большая часть людей ушла вместе с ними, но единственная фигура в белом ждала ее.  
Падме спрятала устройство в карман комбинезона и подошла к своей старой подруге, ощущая, как с каждым шагом начинает подниматься настроение. На лице Мон, обычно серьезном и стоическом, появилась теплая улыбка.  
– Сенатор Мотма, – поприветствовала Падме.  
– Сенатор Амидала, – Мон схватила ее за руки. – Я была так рада новостям, которые передал мне Бейл. Мы все думали, что ты погибла во время резни в Храме.  
– Мне повезло – получилось вовремя улететь, – сказала Падме. – И последние месяцы я не была в такой опасности, как ты и все остальные. Все эти исчезновения сенаторов…  
– Все это какой-то кошмар, – отозвалась Мон. – Я так понимаю, ты была там, когда все случилось?..  
Падме кивнула, крепче сжимая ее руки.  
– Мы найдем его. Бейл слишком ценен для Палпатина – император не может рисковать, уничтожив его сейчас.  
– И все же, – начала Мон, – полагаю, что могут потребоваться более радикальные меры…  
Она резко замолчала и уставилась на живот Падме. Падме запахнула жилет, надетый поверх комбинезона, и Мон торопливо отвела глаза. Они обе покраснели, и Падме почувствовала себя виноватой, что не сказала о своей беременности ни друзьям, ни семье.  
– Я много чего должна объяснить… с глазу на глаз, – наконец выдавила из себя Падме. – Я… родила несколько дней назад.  
Мон в шоке смотрела на нее.  
– Я прошу прощения за свою навязчивость… Понятия не имела, что ты ждешь ребенка…  
– Никто не знал, – сказала Падме в ответ. – Я приняла все предосторожности, чтобы никто не узнал.  
Мон опустила взгляд, но Падме чувствовала ее любопытство – о том, кто был отцом, и о том, куда делся ребенок. В тишине они двинулись вслед за джедаями, прямо в храм.  
Внутри их встретил запах топлива и влажного мха. Падме прошла еще немного и, когда глаза привыкли к полумраку, сумела разглядеть целый ангар кораблей: здесь были крестокрылы и корветы, и даже одна серебристая яхта, практически неотличимая от той, которая когда-то принадлежала ей самой. Сбившись в группы, повсюду или стояли одетые в комбинезоны механики и пилоты, или чинили корабли, перебрасывая друг другу инструменты, или сидели, развалившись рядом с крыльями истребителей, перекидываясь в сабакк засаленными картами.  
– Кто-то из них сам по себе, кто-то – имперские дезертиры, – сказала Мон. – Кто-то лишился дома из-за новых имперских шахт и карьеров, кто-то никогда не имел его – здесь и беглые рабы, и просто те, кому некуда идти. Как минимум сто семьей, и в пять раз больше работоспособных мужчин и женщин.  
– Это немало, – заметила Падме. Зал бы огромным и простирался на несколько уровней вверх.  
– Мы не занимаемся рекрутингом, – сказала Мон. – Кажется, они сами находят нас, даже не нужно никого уговаривать.  
Падме смотрела, как какой-то пилот протянул кусок хлеба девчушке лет двенадцати, не старше, которая присела на ящик с провиантом.  
– Это место – рай для тех, кто потерял все.  
Каменная лестница увела их вверх, следуя внутри пирамиды. Мон поднималась первой, и Падме следовала за ней. Они вышли в командный центр, заполненный голокартами и передатчиками. Несколько дроидов трещали вокруг аппаратуры, а офицеры и пилоты изучали диаграммы судов и таскали части снаряжения.  
– Здесь мы начали все заново, – произнесла Мон. – Мы сохранили все записи, которые Империя попыталась уничтожить. Мы знаем расположение чувствительных к Силе во внутренних мирах, и в нашем распоряжении старые джедайские записи Республики, а также информация о местонахождении имперских шпионов на Кореллии и Набу. Через внутренние источники на Корусанте нам даже удалось раздобыть схемы движения судов Империи.  
– Но Альянс все равно еще не готов встретиться с Империей, – сказала Падме.  
– Не лицом к лицу, – кивнула Мон, – но что-то нужно сделать уже в ближайшее время. Арест Органы только ускорил этот день.  
– Имперский флот превосходит нас, и у них шпионы повсюду…  
– Я знаю, – перебила Мон, – знаю все. Мы думаем о чем-то более смелом.  
Падме видела, как несколько офицеров мон-каламари исследуют схему нижних уровней Корусанта. Там можно было разглядеть и здание Сената, и офис императора Палпатина.  
– Что-то опасное?  
Нерешительность Мон была лучше любого ответа.  
– Давай найдем спокойное место, где мы сможем поговорить наедине, – сказала та и повела ее в сторону. 

 

***  
Первое, что почувствовал Энакин – ему было удобно. Все тело до сих пор болело, будто по нему ранкор потоптался, но нога перестала пульсировать, и голове вроде стало полегче – она больше не кружилась, и тошнота отступила. В комнате было комфортно – не холодно и не жарко. Кровать под ним мягкая, мягче всего, на чем он спал с тех пор, как покинул квартиру Падме в Республике-500.  
Он поморгал, попытался осмотреться и обнаружил, что лежит внизу на двухъярусной койке, и из одежды на нем только свободные штаны. Левая рука была перевязана, на бедре – полузаживший ожог. Кто-то приложил пакеты со льдом к ушибам на груди – Энакин понятия не имел, где умудрился их заполучить и когда. Ото льда шел холод, поэтому он спихнул пакеты вниз. Один из них выскочил из его замотанных бинтом пальцев и шмякнулся на пол.  
– Ты не должен пока двигаться, – сказал знакомый голос с верхней койки.  
А потом он увидел Оби-Вана. Тот выглядел так же, как Энакин его помнил: аккуратно подстриженная борода, рыжеватые волосы и искры веселья в глазах. Он мягко улыбнулся Энакину.  
– Добро пожаловать на «Пустынный Скребок». То еще название – однако очень меткое. Мы едва не поцарапались обо все эти звездолеты.  
– Оби-Ван, – выдохнул Энакин. Внутри у него все сжалось от одного взгляда на Кеноби. – Я не верю… я думал, что ты… а ты все время был на Альдераане?..  
– Улетал и прилетал несколько раз, – ухмыляясь, сказал Оби-Ван – видимо, гораздо больше, чем мог признаться. – Но, в общем и целом, так и есть. Я работал с сенатором Органой… взлет Палпатина привел к последствиям куда более серьезным, чем исчезновения нескольких сенаторов из Делегации.  
Энакин и не думал, как соскучился по неизменному сарказму Оби-Вана и его кривой улыбке. Было в его присутствии что-то комфортное, успокаивающее, даже когда он ничего не говорил. Возможно, именно поэтому его и прозвали Переговорщиком. Энакину ужасно его не хватало.  
– В общем, как-то так, – сказал Оби-Ван, и Энакин понял, что уставился на него, хлопал глазами и молчал слишком долго. Оби-Ван снова улыбнулся. – Я рад тебя видеть, Энакин.  
Мастер Кеноби никогда не был особо сентиментальным, и Энакин ничего не мог поделать, улыбнулся ему в ответ:  
– Ты скучал по мне?  
Оби-Ван закатил глаза:  
– Вот по чему я не скучал, так это по тому, как на меня кого-то рвет!  
Все веселье тут же улетучилось.  
– Я на тебя блеванул?..  
– Дважды.  
– Ну… – Энакин вспомнил, как его тошнило все время, пока Тео был за штурвалом. – Это был только вопрос времени, я думаю…– он резко сел на койке, ощущая, как дурнота снова возвращается. – Где Падме? Падме, она – она долетела до Альдераана? С ней все нормально? А близнецы?..  
Оби-Ван поднял руку, успокаивая его:  
– Они в полном порядке. Все они – в порядке.  
– И Тео?  
– Мы заперли его до поры до времени, но уверяю тебя, с ним все нормально. Просто мы должны убедиться, что его чип больше не заработает.  
Энакин снова лег.  
– Но Падме – она точно в безопасности?..  
– Она улетела вместе с мастером Йодой и несколькими падаванами на Дантуин, где собирается оппозиция, – сказал Оби-Ван, и его взгляд стал настороженным. Энакин понял – по тому, как напряглось лицо джедая, выражение стало жестким, – что Кеноби уже был прекрасно осведомлен обо всей лжи. – Ты должен мне многое объяснить.  
Энакин глубоко вздохнул. Поковырял повязку на руке, поцарапал ткань, выдергивая нитки. Оби-Ван был его лучшим другом, и он заслуживал того, чтобы услышать правду.  
– Я нарушил Кодекс… Мы прилетели на Татуин после резни в Храме. Она родила близнецов несколько дней назад.  
Оби-Ван медленно кивнул, но Энакин видел, что тот был далеко не в восторге от этого.  
– Как долго?  
– С Джеонозиса, – тихо ответил Энакин. – Мы поженились, когда я привез ее обратно на Набу. Падме была беременна во время битвы за Корусант, на шестом месяце.  
Оби-Ван молчал довольно долго, и Энакин впервые за много лет был признателен ему за спокойствие. Оби-Ван всегда был верен Ордену, верен своим обязанностям, он доверял Силе. Он всегда обладал стойкостью и рассудительностью, о которых Энакину оставалось только мечтать. Оби-Ван был настоящим джедаем.  
– Я не заслуживаю права называться джедаем… – произнес Энакин. – Если Совет потребует, то я… я откажусь от своего меча и оставлю Орден.  
– Мы оба знаем, что ты не сделаешь этого, – негромко сказал Оби-Ван. – И никакого Совета больше нет, выгнать тебя из Ордена никто не сможет.  
Энакин знал, что его мастер был прав, но не мог совладать с виной и беспокойством о жене и детях.  
– Но ты… ты же видел их, правда? – с надеждой спросил он. – Они выглядят хорошо?  
– Сенатору Амидале пришлось оставить близнецов на Альдераане, с Брейей Органа, – сказал Оби-Ван, усаживаясь на стул рядом с кроватью.  
– Что?.. Почему?!..  
– Я полагаю, все мы сознаем риск этой операции. Ситуация становится все более напряженной.  
– Почему она их бросила? Они же там совсем одни… оставила на другой планете…  
– Подумай об этом, Энакин, – сказал Оби-Ван. – Падме знает, что делает. Палпатин не тронет Брейю Органа, она для него не представляет никакой угрозы. Он не может рисковать восстанием на планете, где все ее любят. Ваши дети находятся в полной безопасности во дворце.  
– Если Палпатин их найдет…  
– У Палпатина сейчас других проблем хватает, – перебил Оби-Ван. – Сенатор Мотма пытается работать над новым планом, пока для Альянса все не стало еще хуже.  
– Еще хуже?..  
Оби-Ван сжал челюсти.  
– Сенатора Органу арестовали. Предыдущие аресты заканчивались неофициальными казнями, и, вполне возможно, это продолжится и дальше. Сенатор Мотма находится в списке. Каждый сенатор из Делегации – в списке. И кроме того, охота на джедаев не прекращается. Многих уже заманили в имперские ловушки. У Империи везде свои глаза и уши, они выслеживают все зацепки.  
– Сенатор Органа? – повторил Энакин. – Но Брейя… тогда же она…  
– Брейя в безопасности, – оборвал его Оби-Ван, и раздражение сквозило в каждом его слове, в подергивании бровей. – Тревожиться нужно не о ней – а о том, сколько сенаторов уже погибло. Мотма признает, что нам необходимо действовать немедленно. Несколько часов назад Падме прибыла на Дантуин с Йодой и двумя спасенными падаванами. В настоящий момент они все уже заняты планированием операции.  
Энакин покачал головой:  
– Альянсу не справиться с имперским флотом – у нас нет столько оружия…  
– На Дантуине, Набу и других мирах есть не менее пяти тысячи солдат. Это не считая сочувствующих Альянсу на Корусанте, Кореллии и многих других секторах.  
– Но этого недостаточно. Мы оба знаем.  
– Недостаточно для прямой конфронтации, – сказал Оби-Ван. – Но хватит для одного хитрого удара.  
– Хитрого?  
– Одна из причин, по которой Мотма и Органа разрешили спасательную миссию, чтобы вытащить тебя, – наше особое задание.  
Энакин нахмурился.  
– Мотма признает, что определенные действия крайне важны для выживания Альянса и всех, кто лоялен к демократии, – продолжил Оби-Ван. – Иногда необходимы только радикальные меры…  
– Мы должны кого-то спасти?  
Оби-Ван покачал головой:  
– Намного более рискованно.  
Он вздохнул и медленно произнес:  
– Мотма думает, что мы сможем противостоять Палпатину.  
Возникла пауза. Энакин чувствовал, как внимательно наблюдает за ним Оби-Ван, но не знал, что чувствует, что должен сказать…  
– Если Альянс отвлечет внимание Империи от Корусанта, Мотма полагает, что сможет перекинуть нас к Сенатскому комплексу.  
Энакин какое-то время пристально смотрел на него, размышляя лишь о том, насколько сложной может быть подобная задача.  
– Это операция по уничтожению.  
– Довольно резко, но можно и так сказать.  
– Мы не убийцы, Оби-Ван.  
– Энакин, у нас тут сейчас война. Мы в отчаянье. И отчаянные времена…  
– Требуют отчаянных мер, я знаю, – нетерпеливо перебил Энакин. – Но ты должен понимать, насколько это опасно – все это опасно!  
– Если мы не попытаемся сейчас, прежде чем Палпатин войдет в полную силу, следующая возможность представится лет через пятьдесят, или даже больше! А пока вселенная дает нам такую возможность.  
– Джедаи не могут убить вот так… это идет вразрез со всеми уроками Кодекса.  
– Для блага всей галактики мы будем вынуждены отложить традиционную доктрину…  
– Отложить доктрину? – сердито повторил Энакин. – Это не то, чем джедаи должны заниматься!  
Оби-Ван нахмурился:  
– А кто еще сможет взяться за такую миссию, Энакин?  
– Я не знаю, – отрезал он. – Обученный убийца?  
Он не хотел столкнуться с Палпатином лицом к лицу, не хотел думать, насколько сам близок был к тому, чтобы уничтожить всех джедаев…  
– Наемный убийца не справится с проектом такого масштаба, и мы не можем быть целиком уверены в лояльности наемника.  
– То есть, ты говоришь, что тебя послали мне на помощь лишь для того, чтобы снова использовать? – выплюнул Энакин.  
– Энакин, это не единственная причина…  
– Мы оба знаем, что эта миссия – самоубийство, – Энакин дернул бинты на руке, разрывая их.  
– Энакин.  
– Словно мы и так за последние пять лет не прошли через ад.  
– Наш долг как джедаев – служить Республике и защищать ее, – твердо сказал Оби-Ван, – независимо от того, куда Сила ведет нас.  
– И бороться в галактических войнах, развязанных одним коррумпированным политиком против другого…  
– Они посылают нас, – вклинился Оби-Ван, – потому что мы лучше всех можем делать эту работу.  
– Потому что мы еще недостаточно жертв принесли – чужих жизней и крови, и своей нормальности.  
– Это не то…  
– Так значит, тебе нравится, когда тебя просто используют!  
– Я буду защищать Республику и Орден, если вся галактика вопиет об этом. Это мой долг, Энакин. Это и означает – быть джедаем.  
Энакин содрал повязку с руки и молчал, и Оби-Ван тоже молчал, скептически глядя на него.  
– Разве ты не желаешь Палпатину смерти?  
Энакин скривился, как от боли:  
– И ты еще спрашиваешь?  
– Тогда что не так?  
– Да все не так, абсолютно все не так! – выпалил Энакин, ощущая, как горит лицо. Все его тело дрожало, и сердце колотилось в груди. Он понятия не имел, как заставить себя успокоиться. – Я не верю, что мастер Йода одобрил это.  
Он не мог нормально вздохнуть. Только не Палпатин, он не хочет быть рядом с Палпатином, с Тьмой…  
– Палпатин – лорд ситхов!  
– Я знаю, кто он! – со злостью выпалил Энакин.  
Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул. Сам, похоже, пытался успокоиться.  
– Как насчет того, чтобы ты мне рассказал, что с тобой происходит, – попросил он ровным, спокойным голосом.  
– Не о чем говорить, – ответил Энакин, но не смог поднять голову, чтобы встретить взгляд своего мастера.  
Они оба помолчали какое-то время, и в каюте воцарилась тревожная тишина. В конце концов Оби-Ван поднялся на ноги.  
– Я оставлю тебя, чтобы ты мог отдохнуть, – сказал он. – Через несколько часов мы прилетим на Дантуин и обсудим, что делать дальше.  
Энакин не произнес ни звука, пока Оби-Ван не вышел. А потом вцепился в матрас дрожащими руками.


	8. Chapter 8

– Энакин не в восторге от плана сенатора Мотмы, – сказал Оби-Ван Падме. Она стояла у голопередатчика в отведенной ей комнате и вертела в руках устройство, выключающее передатчики рабов.– Мне кажется, он все еще в шоке.  
Она чувствовала, что так и будет. Кошмары последних месяцев и то, через что ему пришлось пройти за минувшие дни – все это оставило свой отпечаток. Нельзя было предположить, что Энакин вернется к ним прежним. Но его нашли целым и относительно невредимым – единственное, о чем она могла сейчас думать. И все, чего она хотела – поскорее увидеть его.  
– Я не знаю, что с ним, – поделился Оби-Ван. – Я уверен, он жаждет смерти Палпатина, но яростно выступает против идеи его уничтожения.  
Падме некоторое время размышляла, рассказать ли ему о том, как Энакина коснулась Темная Сторона, и в каком ужасе он был от своих возможностей. Но, видя мешки под глазами у мастера джедая, которых там раньше никогда не было, она не хотела, чтобы Кеноби окончательно потерял сон и покой из-за своего бывшего ученика. Он и так уже наверняка забыл о себе, пытаясь приглядывать за Энакином.  
– Я поговорю с ним, – пообещала Падме. – Может, сумею понять, что не так.  
– Спасибо, сенатор, – кивнул Оби-Ван. – Мне кажется, ему просто нужно время, чтобы со всем справиться.  
– И время на то, чтобы отмокнуть в бакте, судя по всему.  
Оби-Ван устало улыбнулся.  
– Да, это было бы неплохо. Что ж, ладно. Мы встретимся совсем скоро. Посадка ориентировочно через тридцать минут. Встречайте нас, и не забудьте про охрану для клона.  
Падме улыбнулась в ответ:  
– Мы будем готовы. Я с нетерпением жду вас всех.  
Голопередатчик мигнул и погас. 

 

***

Через двадцать минут Падме вышла на посадочную платформу вместе с сенатором Мотмой и несколькими офицерами. Ветер дергал их за одежду, пока они все наблюдали, как «Пустынный Скребок» снижается на бетонное покрытие. Спустили трап: в клубах выхлопных газов показались чьи-то сапоги, и Падме шагнула вперед, чтобы первой встретить прибывших. Сердце колотилось у нее в груди.  
Сначала показался капитан звездолета, потом пилоты, уцелевшие в бою с Империей, а потом и клон, о котором Падме впервые услышала на корабле Оомассы. На него надели наручники, но в остальном он выглядел вполне нормально, и, скорее всего, обращались с ним хорошо. Судя по выражению лица, база Альянса его не особенно впечатлила.  
– Добро пожаловать, – приветствовала Мотма.  
Капитан корабля, ботан, кивнул ей в ответ:  
– Сенатор Мотма.  
– Благодарю вас за вашу службу. Я рада, что вы безопасно достигли Дантуина.  
Сквозь толпу новоприбывших Падме разглядела сапоги Оби-Вана и ринулась вперед, огибая капитана, пилотов и всех, кто стоял у нее на пути.  
А потом она увидела его, потрепанного, с исцарапанным лицом, забинтованными руками и ногой – но все эти его руки и ноги были на месте, и волосы по-прежнему отливали золотом на солнце. Он опирался на Оби-Вана, спускаясь по трапу, и хромал при каждом шаге. Когда Энакин поднял голову и увидел ее, Падме больше не могла соблюдать этикет ни секунды – она бросилась к нему.  
Обнимать его было – все равно что возвращаться домой, и он прижал ее к себе в ответ, когда Падме уткнулась Энакину в грудь. От него пахло потом и дымом, и немного бактой, но Падме все равно поцеловала его в губы, и он обхватил ее лицо ладонями.  
– Падме, – пробормотал он, – Падме… Я так рад, что с тобой все хорошо.  
– А я рада, что ты жив, – ответила она, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. – Мы подозревали, что корабль отслеживался, мы…  
– Я знаю, я знаю, – быстро сказал он, и Падме поняла, что Энакин не хочет говорить об этом. – Так хорошо тебя снова увидеть.  
– Эни, близнецы…  
– Оби-Ван мне рассказал, – он кивнул. – Все нормально.  
Падме выдохнула с облегчением – она даже не осознавала, что задержала дыхание, ожидая его ответа, ожидая, что он будет винить ее за то, что она оставила детей.  
– Как ты?  
– Все прекрасно, – сказал он и снова поцеловал ее. – Я волновался о тебе, Падме.  
Она покачала головой:  
– Эни, со мной все хорошо.  
– Тебя врачи осмотрели? Все в порядке? А близнецов обследовали?  
Падме тихонько вздохнула. Они пробыли вместе меньше минуты, а он опять за свое.  
– Они абсолютно здоровы, и я здорова.  
– Тебе нужно отдыхать.  
– Это тебе нужно отдыхать, – поправила она. – Пока твоя нога не заживет.  
– Да все в порядке с ногой, подумаешь, чуть обжегся…  
– Все как обычно, Энакин.  
Он отвернулся и разражено фыркнул. Падме знала, что он терпеть не мог бездействовать и просто ненавидел свою бесполезность.  
Она провела рукой по его плечу.  
– Иногда приятно просто отдохнуть.  
Его мышцы немного расслабились под ее ладонью, и Энакин улыбнулся, слабо и неохотно, но улыбка на мгновение осветила его лицо.  
– Я уверен, что могу оказать вам в этом помощь, миледи.  
Оби-Ван недовольно заерзал рядом с ними, так что Падме быстро поцеловала Энакина в щеку и протянула руки, чтобы обнять мастера джедая.  
– Оби-Ван, – тепло поприветствовала она.  
Он ответил на ее улыбку, вежливо, однако искренне – об этом свидетельствовали морщинки в уголках глаз.  
– Сенатор Амидала.  
– Я рада, что все прошло хорошо.  
– Безопасность – вот что хорошо, – сказал Оби-Ван, разворачиваясь к остальной группе встречающих.  
Их ждали Мотма и капитан корабля. Сенатор замолчала, пристально глядя на Энакина. Она заметила, что Падме смотрит на нее, и выпрямилась.  
– Генерал Скайуокер, – вежливо обратилась она, когда они подошли ближе. – Я рада видеть вас в здравии.  
Он кивнул и пробормотал какие-то благодарности, а Мотма повернулась к Оби-Вану.  
– Генерал Кеноби, добро пожаловать. Спасибо вам за вашу службу.  
Он кивнул ей.  
– Конечно, сенатор.  
– Давайте пройдем куда-нибудь, где вы сможете отдохнуть, – сказала она и повела их в прохладную тень храма.  
На полпути к пирамиде клон и его конвоиры расстались с ними, а Мон провела их всех через ангар с кораблями, через командный центр к коридору, ведущему куда-то в сторону. Потом открыла дверь и шагнула в небольшую комнату, обшитую стальными пластинами. Посередине в воздухе была развернута голокарта здания Сената. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, маленький зеленый джедай шагнул вперед, опираясь на толстую палку из дерева гимер.  
– Генерал Кеноби, – поприветствовал Йода, и Оби-Ван крепче перехватил руку Энакина.  
– Мастер Йода.  
– Рад видеть вас я, – сказал Йода. – И тебя, юный Скайуокер. Ранен серьезно ты был?  
Энакин коротко кивнул:  
– Нет, мастер Йода.  
– Хорошо тогда, – отозвался тот. – Многое обсудить мы должны.  
Они подошли к карте, и Мотма положила пальцы на панель управления, чтобы отрегулировать карту. Голограмма увеличилась, показывая офис Палпатина.  
– В этой комнате никому не удастся нас подслушать, – сказала она. – Можно говорить все, что угодно.  
– Ты не доверяешь своим людям? – удивился Оби-Ван.  
– Я не доверяю императору Палпатину, – отозвалась Мотма. – У него шпионы повсюду.  
Йода задумчиво нахмурился:  
– Осторожны мы быть должны во время планирования.  
Мон повернулась и посмотрела на Энакина.  
– Генерал Скайуокер. Может, мы могли бы начать с вашего отчета.  
Энакин неловко переступил, перенося вес с раненой ноги на здоровую.  
– Я, э… – он покосился на Падме, и она ободряюще кивнула. Они не могли больше держать все в секрете. – Думаю, я должен начать с признания…  
Он нервно взглянул на Оби-Вана и Мотму, а потом опустил взгляд на Йоду. Расправил плечи и глубоко вздохнул.  
– Мастер Йода, я нарушил Кодекс джедаев. Я нарушил джедайские обеты, принеся совсем другие клятвы… брачные.  
Мотма глянула на Падме.  
– Мы с сенатором Амидалой поженились спустя несколько дней после битвы на Джеонозисе, – продолжил Энакин, – на Набу, в Варыкино. Мы… приняли решение сохранить это в секрете. Мы были вместе четыре года.  
Он поднял голову и встревожено оглядел их всех, задержав взгляд на Магистре.  
Йода нахмурился еще сильнее:  
– Знал я это.  
– Вы… вы все знали?!  
– Много месяцев уже как, – сказал Йода. – Разочарован я был, что обещания свои не сдержал ты. Но сейчас другое совсем значение имеет.  
Падме видела, как сник Энакин после этих слов. Воцарилось неловкое молчание, которое нарушила Мотма:  
– Закончи свою историю, Скайуокер.  
– Мы с Падме… с сенатором Амидалой улетели на Татуин, потому что считали, что Палпатин уверен – я туда никогда не вернусь. Она родила, и той же ночью мы поняли, что нас выследили. Китстер и Оомасса помогли Падме и нашим… нашим детям покинуть Татуин, но по дороге нам пришлось разделиться…  
– Детям? – переспросила Мотма.  
– Близнецы, – сказал Энакин.  
– Где же они?  
Он покосился на Падме, и она тихо объяснила:  
– Я оставила их на Альдераане, с Брейей Органа и с нашими дроидами.  
Мотма кивнула, показывая, что Энакин может продолжать.  
– Когда корабль улетел, я столкнулся с Тео. У него было сотрясение мозга, и он не помнил приказа об уничтожении джедаев. Он помог мне украсть корабль, но мы потерпели крушение рядом на Калабре…  
– Как далеко от города?  
– Достаточно далеко, чтобы никто нас не заметил. Это было после того, как я понял, что истребитель отслеживается и мы не можем сразу лететь на координаты. Мы украли другой корабль в городе и прилетели на место встречи.  
Мотма нахмурилась, провела пальцами по голопередатчику.  
– Ты был ранен в аварии?  
– Ожог на ноге, ничего серьезного, – угрюмо пояснил Энакин.  
– Полагаю, генерал Кеноби посвятил тебя в наши планы.  
– Да… он упоминал об этом.  
Мотма вроде как поняла, что он не хочет сейчас обсуждать подробности.  
– Палпатин становится слишком силен для нас, – сказала она. – Все сенаторы и джедаи могут погибнуть быстрее, чем мы сообразим, что происходит, и скоро Палпатин прихлопнет всю неугодную ему оппозицию. Когда это произойдет, сплотить общественность уже не удастся. Чем дольше мы ждем, тем больше жизней ложится на алтарь системы, тем дороже будет цена за восстановление справедливости.  
– Альянсу не по силам победить имперский флот, – произнес Энакин.  
– Поэтому мы разработали более радикальный план действий, – продолжила Мотма. – Генерал Кеноби должен был тебе как раз о нем рассказать. Следующий шаг – устранение угрозы в зачатке. Это заговор с целью убийства. Время не ждет, и мы должны действовать немедленно. Чтобы отвлечь внимание Империи от Корусанта, мы собираемся послать несколько звездолетов в другой сектор, а затем вплотную приблизиться к столице. Половина группы пойдет в офис Палпатина в здании Сената, а другая половина – в архив, который расположен в Ротонде Сената, чтобы узнать, как остановить клонов. А также чтобы определить местонахождение арестованных союзников.  
– Когда мы устраним Палпатина и поймем, как контролировать клонов, – подхватил Оби-Ван, внимательно наблюдая за Энакином, – то справимся и с Сенатом, и с имперской армией.  
Энакин на него не смотрел – казалось, ему вообще было трудно смотреть хоть кому-то в глаза. Он слушал апатично, будто в прострации.  
– Мы все считаем, – медленно добавила Падме, привлекая его внимание, – что так у нас будет больше шансов. Лицом к лицу с Палпатином, а не отправляя солдат на верную смерть, – сражаться с имперскими штурмовиками. Ты сам сказал, что они превосходят нас числом. Больше всего мы боимся, что Империя может использовать сенаторов и захваченных джедаев как средство надавить на нас, заставить сдаться. Наступательная операция позволит исключить этот риск и спасти в процессе по крайней мере чьи-то жизни.  
Энакин посмотрел на нее, и Падме увидела страх в его глазах. Она не могла сказать ни слова – внезапно в памяти всплыли все те ночи, когда он просыпался от кошмаров. И не только из-за резни в Храме – из-за Сидиуса и всей темноты, которая преследовала его по пятам.  
Оби-Ван сложил руки на груди и произнес, нарушая тишину:  
– Энакин, ты должен понимать, как важна эта миссия. Как только мастер Ти вернется с задания и твоя нога окончательно заживет, мы отправимся на Корусант.  
Энакин кивнул. Падме вдруг показалось, что он стал выглядеть гораздо старше своих лет.

 

***  
– Это не означает, что они тебя не ценят, – сказала Падме, вытирая лицо полотенцем.  
Она оглянулась через плечо. В крошечной спальне Энакин развалился на нижней части двухъярусной койки, прикрыв лицо рукой. Он тихо вздохнул и отвел волосы с лица.  
– Они уважают все, что ты и остальные джедаи делали все эти годы, чем вам пришлось пожертвовать. Но смысл в том, что ты, Оби-Ван и мастер Йода – единственные джедаи, кто может противостоять Палпатину лицом к лицу. Мы все в отчаянье. Если мы погибнем, то погибнет и демократия во всей галактике.  
– Я знаю, – пробормотал он, не убирая руку.  
Падме бросила полотенце на раковину во фрешере и подошла к Энакину. Он не смотрел на нее. Падме села на матрас и запустила пальцы ему в волосы. Шелковистые пряди скользили по ладони, гладкие, золотистые.  
– Ты боишься?  
Он тихо фыркнул и, повернувшись на бок, взглянул на нее.  
– Это нормально. Ты и должен бояться.  
Энакин протянул руку и коснулся пальцем подола ночной рубашки Падме.  
– Я уверен, он знает, – прошептал он. – Он всегда знает. Он гораздо умнее, чем все мы.  
Падме легла рядом, насколько позволяла узкая кровать, и обняла его, закинув ногу на Энакина. Прижалась так близко, что могла почувствовать прохладу его дыхания на своей ключице и то, как стучит его сердце под ее ладонью.  
– Он самонадеянный ублюдок.  
– Скорей всего, он уже знает о нашем плане и знает о близнецах. Ему известно о наших детях, Падме.  
Она снова погладила его по голове, пытаясь успокоить.  
– Станет только хуже, если мы сейчас же не начнем действовать.  
– Он отберет у нас все.  
– Не отберет, – твердо сказала Падме. – Речь как раз о создании мира, в котором наши дети смогли бы расти в безопасности.  
– Он уничтожит все, – тихо сказал Энакин. Он закрыл глаза, словно видел что-то перед своим мысленным взором, и не мог больше вынести. – Именно так он поступит, и у нас ничего не останется.  
– Ты знаешь, что есть и другие варианты.  
Он спрятал голову у нее на груди, уткнулся, пряча лицо. Падме не ждала от него никакого ответа – молчание Энакина лучше всяких слов говорило о том, что он прекрасно понимал всю важность миссии и уже смирился со своим участием в ней.  
Но было еще кое-что, что необходимо было выяснить.  
– Ты боишься Темной Стороны? – негромко спросила Падме. – Или ты боишься себя?  
Энакин не ответил. Падме гладила его по волосам и вспоминала, как четыре года назад в грязной мастерской она чувствовала темноту, исходящую от него, горе и хаос, бушующий в его разуме. Энакин прижался еще ближе, и Падме тихо вздохнула, ощущая кожей жесткое белье на кровати. 

 

***

Спустя пару часов Падме соскользнула с койки и шагнула в темный коридор. Оби-Ван уже поджидал ее, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Как он?  
– Немного лучше. Он слишком истощен - иначе мне бы точно не удалось уйти, не разбудив его.  
– Он согласен принять нашу миссию?  
Она кивнула.  
Оби-Ван заглянул в комнату, будто пытался разглядеть очертания тела Энакина на кровати. А потом обернулся и мрачно посмотрел на Падме:  
– Он ведет себя очень странно… Что-то случилось с ним, пока я был на Утапау? Что-то, о чем я должен знать?  
Постоянные кошмары, одежда, мокрая от пота, панические атаки, как он плакал у нее на руках в их крохотной лачуге на Татуине…  
– Многое случилось, пока тебя не было, – осторожно сказала ему Падме. – Он не особо любит рассказывать о том, что ему пришлось пережить.  
Он испытующе смотрел на нее:  
– Но ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я?  
На мгновение Падме не могла встретиться с ним взглядом.  
– Я не уверена, что… – ей пришлось начать заново. – Есть кое-что у Энакина в прошлом, о чем он не говорит. Он делал то, о чем сожалеет… и есть темы, которых он старается изо всех сил избегать.  
Оби-Ван продолжал пристально смотреть на нее, пытаясь прочитать между слов, между всех расплывчатых предложений.  
– Что-то плохое?  
Падме засомневалась, не зная, сколько может рассказать о том, с чем постоянно боролся Энакин.  
– Плохое, – согласилась она, снова вспоминая утонувшую в песке мастерскую на Татуине, и дрожь, что охватила ее после его признания. – То, что он совершил в гневе и что уже никогда не исправить.  
Прикосновение Темной Стороны.  
– Тебе он рассказал об этом.  
– Ему нужно было рассказать хоть кому-нибудь – иначе, думаю, он бы просто сошел с ума.  
Оби-Ван помолчал какое-то время, и теперь настала очередь Падме вглядываться в его лицо, пытаясь решить: разочарован он или отчаянно пытается понять причины такого поведения Энакина.  
– Он волнуется о тебе, Оби-Ван, – тихо сказала она. – Он всегда волновался о том, что ты думаешь о нем. Возможно, именно поэтому он не мог разделить с тобой эту часть своей жизни.  
Он молчал еще довольно долго. Падме наблюдала, как он обдумывает ее слова, пока Оби-Ван наконец не произнес:  
– Эти инциденты – причина того, что он теперь так боится Палпатина?  
– Он боится, что его собственные способности, его потенциал так притягательны для Тьмы. И боится, что постоянно вынужден жить под давлением своей Избранности.  
Оби-Ван обхватил себя руками.  
– Готов он или нет, Энакин нам нужен, – в конце концов произнес он. – Галактика нуждается в нем, и другого шанса все исправить нам уже может не выпасть.  
Падме вспомнила о всех тех случаях, когда Энакин ломался под давлением стресса, не в силах сопротивляться натиску.  
– Ты не думаешь, что все происходит слишком быстро?  
– У нас ничего не получится, если мы не поторопимся, – он глянул на нее и приподнял бровь. – Разве не так?  
– Я беспокоюсь, что галактика не сможет пережить такой резкий переход, – отозвалась Падме. – Не пойми меня неправильно, я осознаю всю важность миссии и необходимость действовать как можно быстрее. Но боюсь, что Сенат и Имперский флот не станут сотрудничать. И еще боюсь, что слишком много навалилось на Энакина в последнее время – он может не выдержать.  
– Но ты видишь, как меняется галактика под диктатурой Палпатина.  
– Все чувствуют это, так и есть. Но мы не должны забывать о чипах в голове у каждого клона. Мы понятия не имеем, что может в итоге с ними случиться. Не забывая уже о коррумпированных политиках, которых Палпатин прикармливал в Сенате. Если мы где-нибудь совершим оплошность, то жизни многих будут в опасности, жизни наших захваченных союзников, в том числе и Бейла. У Палпатина есть рычаги, чтобы надавить на нас.  
Оби-Ван просунул руки в свои широкие рукава.  
– Что касается чипов у клонов, медицинская команда внизу сейчас делает все возможное, – сказал он. – Тео будет первым, кто целиком и полностью освободится из-под влияния чипа. Мы можем контролировать небольшое количество вещей, но это один из тех моментов, где все точно будет хорошо.  
Возможно, они могли бы найти способ обезопасить клонов, не истребляя их.  
– У меня есть кое-что, – вдруг призналась Падме Оби-Вану. – Капитан Оомасса оставила мне одно устройство – Китстер использовал его на Татуине, чтобы выводить из строя чипы освобожденных рабов. Может быть, оно сработает и на клонах. 

 

***

Падме зашла в медотсек, и ее встретил резкий запах антисептика и бакты. Клон – еще один двойник Джанго Фетта – неподвижно лежал на одной из коек. Его голова была перевязана, волосы наполовину сбриты. Падме собралась – она не хотела вспоминать, сколько боли ей причинили люди с лицом, как у него.  
– Привет, – сказала Падме. Тео приподнялся и повернулся к ней. – Тебя зовут Тео, не так ли? Я…  
– Сенатор Амидала, – поприветствовал он спокойным голосом. – Генерал Кеноби сказал мне.  
Она подошла к кровати.  
– Надеюсь, ты поправишься.  
– Операция была быстрой. Со мной все в порядке.  
– Они вынули твой чип?  
Он кивнул и указал на столик на колесах, стоящий в другом конце комнаты. На чистом полотне там стояла чаша Петри, и небольшой сгусток крови и тканей засыхал в ней. Крошечная часть там мигала переливчатым синим цветом, и Падме догадалась, что это был тот самый чип.  
– Повезло мне, – сказал Тео. – В процессе операции чип снова заработал. К счастью, его быстро достали… но выключить не могли.  
Падме подошла еще ближе и села рядом с ним.  
– Я хочу поговорить о твоих братьях – об остальных клонах. Их чипы еще функционируют.  
Он уставился на нее, его губы слабо подрагивали, выдавая удивление:  
– А что о них?  
– Мы осознаем, что они представляют опасность для Альянса, особенно если мы собираемся взять контроль над Сенатом, – медленно произнесла Падме. – Но, возможно, есть спасение, вот только нам нужно протестировать его.  
– На мне?  
– На твоем чипе.  
Тео покачал головой:  
– Медики, они… они сказали мне, что другим ничего не поможет. Ничего, кроме операции, чтобы вырезать чипы…  
– Может, мы бы смогли что-то с этим сделать, – сказала Падме и достала из кармана устройство, которое дала ей Оомасса. Она протянула его Тео, и тот осторожно покрутил его в руках.  
– У одних моих знакомых есть опыт в удалении передатчиков рабов. Сначала они делали это с помощью хирургического вмешательства, а теперь стали использовать вот это.  
Тео внимательно исследовал девайс, ощупал его пальцами и наконец поднял взгляд на Падме.  
– И оно успешно отключает чипы? Они его сами сделали?  
– Все отключает. В противном случае рабы оставались бы живыми бомбами.  
Устройство казалось маленьким и тонким в его грубых руках. Почти хрупким.  
– И вы не беспокоитесь о том, – начал Тео, – что клоны убивали таких, как вы, по приказу Палпатина?  
Падме заставила себя тщательно обдумать следующие слова.  
– Я понимаю, что их действия не были реализацией свободы воли. Я хочу, чтобы все они могли решать за себя. Никто не должен так жить. Это самое настоящее рабство.  
Тео несколько секунд внимательно наблюдал за ней.  
– Вы и генерал Скайуокер, вы же?..  
– Вместе, – закончила Падме. Его взгляд, как и взгляд Мотмы и многих других, опустился к ее все еще округлому животу. – Да.  
Тео ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он снова покосился на устройство в своих руках, будто пытался понять, что внутри металлического корпуса, как оно сделано.  
– У вас есть еще такие?  
Она покачала головой:  
– Пока только одно.  
– И оно правда работает?  
Она подумала мгновение, потом забрала устройство у Тео. Внизу на нем была заметная зеленая кнопка, и Падме нажала ее. Экран засветился зеленым. Падме встала, подошла к тележке и направила девайс прямо на чашку Петри, где светился голубым светом работающий чип.  
Кнопка активации отошла с тихим щелчком, устройство слабо загудело, и синий свет начал тускнеть. Секунд через пять он окончательно потух. Падме с удовлетворением наблюдала за всем этим.  
– Работает, – сказал Тео позади нее. Он не казался удивленным, он не был в восторге – а просто констатировал факт.  
В чашке Петри осталась только кровь и внутренние ткани. Довольно неприятный вид, но все это было естественного происхождения. Падме попыталась представить, чипы скольких клонов они могли бы обезвредить с помощью этой штуки. Может, нужно сделать еще?.. В галактике были миллионы клонов, в каждом ее уголке…  
– Альянс планирует собирать еще такие устройства?  
Она вздохнула:  
– Не уверена, что у нас есть на это время.  
Тео наблюдал, как она положила устройство на тележку.  
– С одной такой штукой вы не сможете спасти всех нас – клонов миллионы. Все записи об устройстве чипов – в Сенате, никак не получится…  
– Я знаю, – тихо сказала Падме, – но нужно хоть с чего-то начать.  
– Я хочу вам помочь, – вдруг произнес Тео, и она повернулась к нему. Он выпрямился на своей койке, решительно и спокойно. Он точно понимал, что происходит, что творится между Империей и Альянсом. В глубине души Падме стало любопытно, как он узнал, что они собираются что-то предпринять в ближайшее время, но она не думала, что это было действительно важно.  
– Сенатор Мотма приходила навестить тебя?  
– Пока нет, – отозвался он. – Вы не могли бы попросить ее зайти? Через день я буду в полном порядке – бакта уже сделала всю работу.  
Падме хотела сказать, что понадобится гораздо больше времени, чтобы он выздоровел, что ему все равно нужно еще отдыхать, чтобы полностью восстановиться. И что лучше бы Тео сейчас держаться подальше от военных действий, потому что все вокруг могут принять его за врага. Повязка на голове клона была пропитана бактой, и сквозь нее проступали пятна крови. За день ему лучше не станет. Но Падме видела на его лице ту же решимость, которую уже успела выучить. Энакин был таким же. Он не мог просто сидеть на месте сложа руки и наблюдать.  
Падме кивнула:  
– Я попрошу Мотму зайти к тебе.  
Они все еще могут использовать лояльность клонов в своих интересах. И пока Тео – единственный, кто может прийти и спокойно поговорить со всеми имперскими солдатами.  
– Нам нужна вся поддержка, какая только возможна.


	9. Chapter 9

Энакин и Оби-Ван сидели в зоне ожидания, а под ними грохотали двигатели гигантской яхты. Прошло уже несколько часов, как они расстались с крестокрылами повстанцев в Регионе Экспансии – крестокрылы должны были сеять хаос в секторе Циркапоус рядом с Мимбаном. Таким образом их колонна уменьшилась до сенатской яхты Мотмы и группы мелких Чандрильских истребителей – и они только что пересекли границу Ядра. Это заставляло Энакина нервничать. Весь полет прошел абсолютно гладко, а теперь, совсем рядом с Корусантом, отсутствие проблем настораживало. Они прошли весь Кореллианский Путь без столкновений с имперским флотом, и вариантов было всего два: то ли Империя была крайне некомпетентна и не отслеживала трассу, то ли, еще хуже, Палпатин прекрасно знал, что они приближаются.   
– Подлетаем к столице, – объявила Падме по внутреннему радио. Она, Тео и Шаак Ти были на соседнем корабле, одном из маленьких истребителей, которые Энакин мог видеть из иллюминатора.   
– Начинаем спуск, – скомандовал капитан в кабине, и пилот потянулся к панели управления. На сиденье позади них сенатор Мотма отложила голопад – ее лицо в приглушенном свете казалось пугающе спокойным.  
– Ты готов? – спросил Оби-Ван, и Энакин кивнул, немного отвлеченный опустившейся температурой в трюме. Яхта слегка накренилась, когда пилот направил ее в атмосферу.  
– Они обыщут корабль, как только мы приземлимся, – напомнил Оби-Ван. – Прямо под нами…   
– Грузовой трюм, я знаю, – нетерпеливо оборвал его Энакин. Он едва мог подавить дрожь: не только от холода, но и от ощущения тонких усиков темноты, пробирающихся в Силе к его разуму. Он сразу узнал источник. Уже знакомый, тот, что он ошибочно считал заботливым – но в этот раз чужое присутствие было лишено теплоты. Только ледяное, темное эхо того человека, которого Энакин знал когда-то.   
Темнота потянулась к нему, задумчиво исследуя щиты – точно ученый исследует опытный образец для препарирования. Энакин сжал зубы и проверил рукоять лайтсэйбера и передатчиков на поясном ремне.   
– Палпатину известно, что мы здесь.  
Ситх никак не мог пропустить приближение трех джедаев. Вероятно, он уже знал, что беспорядки в секторе Циркапоус были уловкой и что корабли сенатора Мотмы направлялись на Корусант, чтобы попытаться уничтожить его и взять Сенат под контроль. Император мог легко арестовать сенатора, как только они приземлятся, и казнить джедаев на месте. Если у него не было какого-то другого, более темного плана.   
Оби-Ван пошевелился с ним рядом, и Энакин понял, что его бывший мастер тоже все почувствовал.  
– Мы ожидали, что так и будет, – произнес тот, – это неизбежно.  
Энакин посмотрел в иллюминатор, почти готовясь увидеть его затянутым ледяной коркой. Холод пробирался под одежду, давил все сильнее, заставляя дрожать.  
– Мы должны были взять с собой Йоду.  
– И оставить падаванов и все будущее Ордена без защиты на Дантуине? – Оби-Ван покачал головой. – Мастер Йода лучше, чем кто-либо из нас, понимает необходимость подготовки к нашей вероятной неудаче. Если мы не выберемся живыми из офиса Палпатина и мастер Ти останется в архивах Сената, Йода окажется единственным джедаем, стоящим на защите интересов Ордена. Мы не знаем, выжил ли еще кто-то из джедаев, и не можем рассчитывать на их помощь, пока не уверены в безопасности.   
Энакин не был в восторге, что Падме, Тео и мастер Ти должны были вломиться в архивы Сената, пока сенатор Мотма, Оби-Ван и он сам пойдут убивать Палпатина. Его бы больше устроило, если бы с ними была мастер Ти, а Падме вообще никуда не полетела. Но Падме поговорила с Тео и приняла решение, и оно оставалось непоколебимым, как Энакин ни пытался отговорить ее последние несколько дней, пока еще выздоравливал. Падме была уверена, что они отыщут решение проблемы с чипами клонов где-то в архивах, и что это может быть единственным шансом на восстановление мира во всей галактике.   
_Если мы потерпим неудачу._  
Странно, что именно Оби-Ван высказал эту мысль.   
– Мэйс Винду взял с собой четырех джедаев, чтобы убить канцлера, – тихо сказал Энакин. – Ни один из них не вернулся. Провал означает смерть, Оби-Ван.  
– Я знаю это, Энакин, – так же мягко отозвался тот. Он тоже смотрел в иллюминатор на истребители, скользящие рядом. Впереди показался горизонт Корусанта, сверкающий и темный, медленно наползающий снизу.   
– Нам нечего бояться смерти, – вдруг произнес Оби-Ван.   
Энакин был с ним совсем не согласен. Он мог потерять вообще все – свою семью, Падме, Оби-Вана, собственную душу. Он на мгновение закрыл глаза.  
– Есть вещи гораздо страшнее смерти.  
Оби-Ван взглянул на него.  
– Темная Сторона?   
Энакин не смотрел, не мог ответить, и Оби-Ван продолжил, тихо и твердо:  
– Ты сильнее этого, Энакин.   
Оби-Ван ничего не знал о тускенах, о Шми, о том, каким убедительным мог быть Палпатин в своих обещаниях. Он понятия не имел, как приятно ощущать ненависть, которая мчится по венам, или удовлетворение от свершившейся мести. Он не знал темноту и страх, и ярость, которые сворачивались в сердце Энакина, будто крайт-дракон, готовый напасть в любой момент.   
Энакин поднял ментальные щиты, стараясь не пропустить наружу ни капли тревоги и вины, не дать им просочиться через связь, которую они разделяли с Оби-Ваном. Он сомневался, что сумеет спрятать все от своего лучшего друга, но, по крайней мере, щиты должны были показать Оби-Вану, что сейчас он ничего не хочет обсуждать.   
Яхта снова накренилась, когда они спустились в гущу транспорта на Корусанте. 

 

***  
Истребитель Падме, на котором по-прежнему оставались Тео и мастер Ти, ушел в сторону, чтобы обогнуть ротонду Сената, в то время как «Пустынный скребок» продолжал снижаться, направляясь к офисам. Они готовились приземлиться в одном из многоуровневых доков, и Энакин обхватил рукой лайтсэйбер.   
– Скорей всего, они уже осведомлены о союзнических истребителях в секторе Циркапоус, – пробормотал Оби-Ван. Он внимательно осматривал город из иллюминатора, поверхность планеты стремительно приближалась.   
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Толпа вокруг здания Сената, – сказал Оби-Ван. – Тысяч десять как минимум.  
– Бунт? – Энакин подошел к нему и тоже посмотрел вниз. – Слишком рано. Корусант к этому еще не готов.  
– Пока еще не бунт, но уже недовольство, – пробормотал Кеноби.   
Энакин видел пеструю толпу разношерстных существ, собравшихся на ступенях Сената. Вооруженные клоны удерживали их, но толпа все время вибрировала от напряжения.  
– Внутри нас ожидает повышенный режим безопасности, – предупредил Оби-Ван.  
– Мы должны быть осторожны.   
Толпа скрылась за иллюминатором, когда звездолет накренился влево и наконец направился в один из многочисленных доков в здании.   
– Заходим на посадку, – сказал пилот в кабине и оглянулся на них через плечо. – Мастера-джедаи, займите ваши места.  
– Что ж, пора, – сказал Оби-Ван, и Энакин оторвал взгляд от иллюминатора. Казалось, прошло несколько лет с тех пор, как они с Падме бежали с Корсунта на серебристой набуинской яхте. Они улетели посреди ночи, и полыхающий Храм освещал им путь. Они взяли с собой только дроидов и то, что смогли унести.  
Энакин и Оби-Ван нырнули в грузовой отсек, и сенатор Мотма проверила, чтобы панели на полу не выдавали месторасположения люка. Они скорчились в три погибели в темном и тесном пространстве и слышали шум шагов наверху, слышали, как стучат сапоги Мотмы о стальные пластины.   
Они подождали, пока корабль приземлится в одном из стыковочных отсеков. Группа сенаторов поприветствовала Мон Мотму и направилась вместе с ней в офисы Сената. На корабле воцарилась тишина, и когда стало ясно, что всякое движение прекратилось, Энакин осмелился открыть рот:  
– Палпатин не явился нас встречать, – выдохнул он.  
– Но он знает, что мы здесь, – отозвался Оби-Ван, – точно в курсе. Он ждет, чтобы захлопнуть ловушку.  
Они еще несколько минут просидели в грузовом отсеке, слыша только собственное дыхание в темноте. А потом, когда Сила успокоилась вокруг, они распрямили затекшие ноги и приподняли панели, закрывающие тайник. Пластины бесшумно скользнули у них над головами, и джедаи выбрались наверх. Корабль был пуст.   
– Идем, – сказал Оби-Ван.  
Они поняли, что сенаторы почти покинули платформу: вокруг было чисто, и джедаи смогли беспрепятственно спуститься по трапу, и проникнуть в вентиляционные шахты Сената. 

 

***  
На расстоянии примерно тысячи метров, в Ротонде Сената, Падме немного запыхалась, приседая за углом вместе с мастером Ти и Тео. Мимо них проследовала группа мон-каламари в темно-бордовых одеждах и с длинными золотыми цепями на шеях. Их плащи были так близко, что Падме запросто могла протянуть руку и потрогать ткань. Прячась в тени, она ждала, пока они пройдут мимо.   
– Что-то не так, – пробормотала тогрута, когда мон-каламари скрылись из виду.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила Падме.  
– Все слишком легко, – отозвалась мастер Ти, глядя в ту сторону, куда удалилась делегация. – Кто-то за нами наблюдает.  
– Это называется легко? – недоверчиво произнес Тео.  
– Кто-то хотел, чтобы мы попали внутрь.  
– Никому о нас не известно, – настойчиво сказал клон, но Ти явно в этом сомневалась.   
– Давайте просто поторопимся, – предложила Падме, покрепче перехватывая бластер. –Нам нужно раздобыть больше информации о создании клонов и о наших захваченных союзниках, вот и все.  
– Вы не забыли устройство для отключения чипов?  
Падме похлопала по оттопыренному карману жилета. Она не была уверена, сколько раз им удастся использовать прибор до тех пор, пока они не наткнутся на кого-то из сенаторов, но, в любом случае, эта штука должна была пригодиться.   
Ти извлекла небольшую голокарту Сената, которую им дала Мотма. Их путь через все здание был обозначен темно-синим цветом.  
– Десять этажей прошли, – сказала Падме, – осталось еще тринадцать.  
Ти спрятала проектор обратно в карман.  
– У нас тут скоро будут гости. Давайте двигаться дальше. 

Когда двери лифта разошлись, они увидели архив – длинный, овальный зал, больше всего напоминающий библиотеку. Ряды высоких полок с голограммами и датачипами доставали до потолка. Поблизости не было видно ни души, никто не скрывался в тени позади полок.  
– Стоять, – вдруг сказала Ти и они посмотрели на нее. Ее взгляд был устремлен вперед. – Вы активируете тревогу.   
Падме не видела ничего, кроме ковров и полок, но предпочла довериться Ти. Давным-давно она уже потеряла счет времени, сколько раз их спасала джедайская интуиция Энакина.   
– На стене сканер сетчатки. Он отключает сигнализацию, – Ти кивнула на панели.  
Падме внимательно оглядела сканер.  
– Тео нам тут не помощник. Империя точно не дала клонам допуск.  
– И джедаям тоже, – согласилась Ти.   
Падме исследовала панель еще пристальнее. В нижней части пластины были немного расшатаны – что если она сможет открыть сканер и отключить изнутри? Правда, есть и вероятность, что своим вмешательством она включит тревогу…  
– Вы должны сделать это, сенатор, – сказала Ти, и Падме резко повернулась к ней. Ти нахмурилась и позвала. – Тео?  
– Я тут, хм, изучал немного политику… – начал тот. – Сенатор Мотма дала мне несколько голопадов, чтобы помочь справиться с амнезией. Есть один закон, закон о свободе информации, и в нем говорится, что информация является общедоступной и бесплатной для всех…  
– Для всех, кто занимает государственные позиции, – поправила Падме. Она была слегка раздражена тем, что клон цитировал законы ей, политику.  
– Вы занимаете государственную позицию.   
– Но только звезды знают, что изменилось после формирования Империи, – сказала Падме. –Я долгое время официально считаюсь мертвой – это в лучшем случае, меня вообще могли отметить как пособника джедаев и врага Империи, и…  
– Если вы официально признаны мертвой, то все ваши данные еще в системе, – пожал плечами Тео. – У них нет причин, чтобы стирать их.   
– Официально мертва, но все еще жива для Палпатина, – твердо сказала Падме. – Он знал, что я жду ребенка от джедая. И я исчезла, как раз когда Приказ 66 вступил в силу, это не совпадение. Он знает, что я жива, и знает, что я с Энакином, – она махнула на панель. – Если я подойду туда и позволю отсканировать свою сетчатку, то где-то наверху, в личном кабинете Палпатина, запищит тревога.  
– Сенатор, вероятно, уже и так известно, что мы здесь, – перебил Тео. – И сейчас мы просто теряем время.   
Падме перевела дыхание – она знала, что клон был прав, но свыкнуться с этой мыслью было все еще трудно. Палпатин был в курсе их появления – с этим уже ничего не поделаешь, нужно было просто постараться довести миссию до конца.  
– Тео прав, – сказала Ти. – Мы должны попробовать.  
Падме отбросила все сомнения, шагнула к панели и наклонилась к сканеру. Пучок света выстрелил вверх, исследуя сетчатку ее глаза, несколько секунд ожидания – и панель тихо пискнула. Падме отступила назад.   
Громкий звук, раздавшийся сразу после этого, заставил их вздрогнуть, – но это раскрылась панель на полотке, и лампы начали включаться одна за другой, рядами, пока весь зал не оказался залит светом.  
Тео опустил бластер, и Падме сказала:  
– Что ж, либо это действительно сработало, либо скоро появится Палпатин. Давайте быстро искать.   
– Компьютеры разблокированы, – объявила Ти, и они направились к ближайшему терминалу.   
После запроса о местах содержания заключенных они получили целый массив информации – большая часть ее была закодирована, как Падме и предполагала. На экране появились строки для ввода паролей.  
– Тео?  
– Да, точно, – он достал из кармана взломщик кодов, коррелианский девайс, который дала им Мотма, и поднес светящимся краем к компьютеру. – Ага, все есть.   
Одна за другой на экране появлялись цифры, пока все пустые квадраты не были заполнены, и терминал разблокировал данные.  
– Впечатляет, – тихо произнесла Ти.  
– Очень, – согласилась Падме и протянула Тео датачип.  
Файлов было невероятно много, все упорядочены и пронумерованы. Тео на мгновение заколебался.  
– Просто скопируй их все, – Ти огляделась вокруг, чтобы удостовериться, что они по-прежнему были одни. – Нет времени, чтобы анализировать всю информацию, выбирая нужное.   
Файлы один за другим мелькали на экране, пока компьютер копировал их на датачип. Индикатор постепенно двигался, показывая заполнение информацией.  
– Давай же, давай, – пробормотала Падме, не отрывая взгляда от экрана и одновременно пытаясь представить, как скоро подоспеют клоны, если тревога все же была активирована. Половина есть… три четверти скопировано…  
Где-то далеко раздался взрыв, и они все подпрыгнули.   
– Что это было? – спросила Падме.   
Довольно далеко, чтобы определить причину, но раньше она в Сенате таких звуков никогда не слышала. Они все замерли, и в Архиве воцарилась жутковатая тишина. Датачип стабильно попискивал, когда файлы загружались. Тео переступил с ноги на ногу.   
Снова раздался взрыв, и Падме вздрогнула. Копирование было завершено, и Тео вынул датачип. Ти закрыла глаза и медленно вздохнула.  
– Штурмовики, – прошептала она, – они приближаются из восточного и северного коридоров.   
Тео побледнел.  
– Время вышло, – сказала Падме. – Он нас нашел.  
– Никогда не стоит недооценивать ситхов, – тихо добавила Ти. – Давайте, вперед, мы уходим.  
Они повернулись и направились к выходу, но Тео остался стоять рядом с компьютером, твердо держа чип в руке.  
– Нет. Нам нужно загрузить информацию о чипах всех клонов…  
– Времени на это уже нет, – отрезала Ти. – Штурмовики совсем близко.  
– Но нам нужны эти данные, – надавил Тео, – мы сюда пришли за этим!  
– Это одна из причин, по которым мы сюда пришли, – поправила его Ти. – Другая – найти информацию о расположении сотен наших захваченных союзников. Бейл Органа и еще много сенаторов были несправедливо арестованы, и, возможно, их собираются казнить совсем…  
– Клонов в армии больше, чем несколько сотен, – твердо сказал Тео. – И их жизни так же ценны, как жизни лидеров вашего Альянса.  
– У нас нет времени, чтобы освободить всех и каждого, – отрезала Ти. – И если мы не уйдем немедленно, то нас схватят!  
– При всем моем уважении, мастер джедай, нам нужны эти данные, – сказал Тео.  
– Ждать мы не можем, – отозвалась Ти.  
Взрывы раздались совсем рядом, и они снова вздрогнули. Крошечная трещина появилась на куполе над ними, и пыль посыпалась сверху.  
– Времени не осталось, – сказала мастер Ти. Грохот шагов становился все громче, штурмовики приближались ближе и ближе. – Один из нас должен выбраться отсюда, иначе вся миссия окажется напрасной.   
– Я не могу отдать вам датачип, – сказал Тео. – Если уйдем сейчас – больше не сможем попасть сюда. Если улетим, то потеряем все шансы склонить клонов на нашу сторону…  
– Клоны могут присягнуть на верность новому лидеру Сената, – попыталась убедить его Ти. – Есть и другие варианты, Тео.   
Он ссутулился, опустил плечи и глянул на чип. Повертел его в руках, а потом медленно и неохотно протянул Шаак Ти. Но прежде чем она могла забрать его, огромный взрыв встряхнул архив. Никто не смог устоять на ногах. Вокруг бушевал огонь – оранжевые и алые языки пламени пожирали дерево и ковер, уничтожали все вокруг. Падме упала на руки и содрала кожу на ладонях, а потом услышала, как с грохотом повалились ряды полок.   
В дальнем конце зала распахнулись двери, и солдаты-клоны пробились внутрь, держа бластеры наготове. Падме заставила себя подняться и выхватила собственный бластер.  
– Клоны с северного входа! – воскликнул Тео, отходя к тому месту, где мастер Ти все еще лежала на ковре без движения. – Вставайте!  
– Датачип у тебя? – спросила Падме. – Чип у тебя?..  
Тео вздрогнул и глянул вниз, где обломки были перемешаны с пылью и ошметками ковра. Щепки перемешаны с обломками камня, и в этой куче рассмотреть датачип было абсолютно невозможно.  
– Крифф, – выдохнула Падме, – вот крифф…  
Тео метнулся к Ти, попытался встряхнуть ее, но джедай даже не пошевелилась.  
– Она… она без сознания!  
Солдаты окружили их со всех сторон, блокируя выходы. Они взяли архив в кольцо, быстро и эффективно отрезая все пути к отступлению.   
– Слишком поздно, – пробормотала Падме, когда Тео достал бластер и направил его на ближайшего штурмовика. – Опусти оружие, или нас пристрелят.   
Он медленно послушался, опустил руку с зажатым в ней бластером. Они стояли с обеих сторон от безжизненного тела Шаак Ти, пока клоны все теснее и теснее обступали их.   
– Бросьте оружие! – приказал командир.  
Страх вязкой слабостью расползался по телу Падме. Она почувствовала, как немеют пальцы, и бластер выскользнул у нее из руки.   
Труперы забрали устройство для отключения рабских чипов у нее из кармана. Вынули нож из сапога, забрали лайтсэйбер Ти и запасной бластер Тео. Все оружие сложили в металлическую коробку, и один из солдат немедленно унес ее куда-то прочь из архива. Другой подошел к ним поближе и толкнул дуло бластера в спину Падме. Они надели на нее наручники и заставили пройти несколько шагов вперед. То же самое они сделали и с Тео. Когда Падме оглянулась, то увидела, как пара солдат укладывает мастера Ти на гравиносилки, а потом ее унесли куда-то в противоположном направлении.   
– Куда вы ее забрали? – с ужасом спросила Падме. Ее снова толкнули бластером в спину, и она споткнулась, но не упала. – Куда вы ее несете?..  
Клоны не ответили, и она бросила последний взгляд на носилки с неподвижным телом Шаак Ти, пока штурмовики окончательно не заслонили их.   
Солдаты заставили Падме и Тео подняться по лестнице, и они предстали перед глазами сенаторов – со скованными руками, под прицелом бластеров. Холл, ведущий в Ротонду Сената, был взорван, стены превратились в обломки, а вокруг толпились взъерошенные сенаторы и в полном шоке наблюдали за пленниками. Палпатин представил все так, будто это Падме, Тео и мастер Ти были ответственны за террористическую атаку.   
Когда они достигли транспортного дока, клоны запихнули их в какой-то армейский спидер. Падме наблюдала в окно, как уменьшается здание Сената, думала о своей семье и постепенно теряла мужество. 

 

***  
Вентиляционная шахта Сената, через которую ползли Оби-Ван и Энакин, была душной и закопченной. Они миновали, казалось, уже половину труб в здании, обогнули дюжину технических турболифтов, а также штук пять личных кабинетов, чтобы достичь комнаты с самым высоким уровнем безопасности в здании – офиса Палпатина. Но теперь впереди показалась узкая полоса света, и они были на месте.   
– Только вперед, – беззвучно прошептал Оби-Ван Энакину. Он достал голокарту и включил ее, проверяя их расположение: они были почти над приемной Палпатина. Энакин чувствовал присутствие ситха совсем рядом. Казалось, температура вокруг них упала, будто они пробирались не в офис, а в охладительный отсек двигателя на корабле.   
– Он здесь, – выдохнул Энакин. Если бы стенки вентиляции вокруг него не были раскаленными, он бы не удивился, увидев, как изо рта вырывается облачко пара.   
– Я тоже его чувствую, – сказал Оби-Ван.   
И ситх чувствовал их. Щупальца темноты, еще более настойчивые, чем прежде, потянулись к ним и коснулись разума Энакина. Он отпрянул в сторону и постарался укрепить щиты.   
– Вперед, – произнес Оби-Ван. – Бесполезно прятаться.   
Они доползли до конца трубы, Оби-Ван уперся ногами в панель, прикрывающую вентиляцию, и толкнул. Панель вылетела прочь, а Оби-Ван спрыгнул вниз и поймал ее с помощью Силы, чтобы не дать упасть на пол. Он медленно опустил панель на ковер, поддерживая Силой, и она тихо лязгнула.   
Энакин последовал за ним из вентиляционной шахты, и спрыгнул на пол в знакомой приемной. Сколько раз Палпатин – тогда еще канцлер – приводил его сюда, положив руку на плечо? Четырнадцать лет Палпатин был его наставником, и Энакин потерял счет их встречам.   
Двое охранников императора в красных плащах заметили джедаев и поспешили к ним. Энакин потянулся за лайтсэйбером на поясе и сжал его в руке, наблюдая, как приближаются охранники. Предвкушение смешалось со страхом в его груди – он не мог разглядеть лица, скрытые под капюшонами алых плащей.   
– Осторожно, – предупредил Оби-Ван.  
Гвардейцы раскрутили энергетические пики, и оба джедая активировали мечи.   
– Нужно отключить систему безопасности, – произнес Энакин. Охранники отступили за ними в центр офиса, но двери позади все еще оставались открытыми. – Никто не выйдет из этой комнаты.   
Оби-Ван воткнул лайтсэйбер в небольшую панель на стене, спрятанную за какой-то вазой, и тяжелые двери сомкнулись с громким треском. Комната наполнилась писком сигнализации, но Оби-Ван поднял руку и уничтожил сигнализацию с помощью Силы.   
Охранники использовали для атаки энергетические пики, и Энакин отбил их лайтсэйбером – от столкновения раздался громкий треск. У гвардейцев не было никакой связи с Силой, но физически они намного превосходили джедаев. Энакин удерживал пику пару секунд, а потом вынужден был отпустить, чтобы блокировать следующий удар.   
Охранники ринулись вправо, и он наклонился влево, отыскивая возможность ударить. Но они среагировали быстрее, отклоняясь то в одну сторону, то в другую, балансируя в воздухе, точно кошки. Оби-Ван зашел к ним с другой стороны, пытаясь отделить их друг от друга. Так с ними было проще справиться.   
Энакин блокировал очередной удар, сделал ложный выпад и немедленно провел контратаку. Охранник повелся на выпад, но выправился почти мгновенно, когда Энакин ударил по незащищенному боку. Пикой тот поймал конец лайтсэйбера, не дав ему срезать плечо. Но секунда промедления заставила его неуклюже шагнуть в сторону, чтобы удержать равновесие, и Энакин снова ринулся на него.   
В другом конце комнаты Оби-Ван был занят вторым охранником: он теснил его в сторону двери, разделявшей офис Палпатина надвое. Гвардеец яростно взмахнул пикой, но его руки ослабели, не завершив удар, – Оби-Ван добрался до него первым и проделал лайтсэйбером отверстие прямо посередине спины.   
Энакин собрался и прыгнул, кувыркнувшись через своего противника. Тот не успел среагировать, да у него и времени на это не было. Отсеченная голова покатилась на пол, и тело последовало за ней, неловко свалившись вниз.   
Обычно Оби-Ван начал бы дразнить Энакина за то, что у него ушло больше времени, чтобы справиться со своим врагом, но сейчас он и слова не произнес. Только мрачно сдвинул брови, наклонился вниз и добил первого гвардейца, разрезав его пополам. Запах горелой плоти наполнил комнату.   
Все произошло слишком просто. Палпатин позволил им находиться здесь.  
Они осмотрелись вокруг, переводя дыхание после схватки и обращаясь к Светлой Стороне Силы за поддержкой. Энакин ощущал, как за дверями пульсирует Темная Сторона – там был монстр, которого Энакин так долго знал человеком. Кукловод, манипулировавший целой галактикой.   
– Готов? – пробормотал Оби-Ван.  
Энакин расправил плечи.  
– Готов.  
Двери медленно разъехались в стороны, открывая знакомый кабинет. Энакин провел здесь много часов, сидя напротив Палпатина, увлеченный разговорами. Внутри было так холодно, будто они погрузились в ледяное озеро.   
– Мой командир принес мне… довольно интересный артефакт, – произнес голос из-за высокой спинки кресла. Им была видна рука императора, его длинные и тонкие скелетообразные пальцы. Они вертели ужасно знакомое устройство – приспособление, отключающее рабские чипы, то самое, которое создал Китстер и передал Оомассе.   
Энакин перестал дышать. Падме. Мастер Ти и Тео.  
Кресло медленно развернулось, и желтые глаза Сидиуса впились в пришедших.   
– Добро пожаловать. Ты как всегда вовремя. Я ждал тебя, юный Скайуокер.


	10. Chapter 10

– Заходите, прошу вас, – подозвал Сидиус, и от его приторно сладкого голоса у Энакина на шее волосы встали дыбом.  
– Император Палпатин, – сказал Оби-Ван, поднимая гудящий лайтсэйбер. Его побелевшие пальцы стискивали рукоять. – Вы ответите за свои преступления перед Галактической Республикой.   
– У меня есть полное право находиться здесь, мастер джедай, – сухая улыбка Палпатина плохо скрывала невероятную ярость. – Галактика попросила меня о защите.   
– Ты завел Сенат в свою ловушку, – продолжал Оби-Ван. – В войне ты играл за обе стороны.  
Джедаи подошли к столу, направляя клинки на человека, который много лет развлекался созданием искусственного конфликта. – Миллионы живых существ погибли из-за твоих манипуляций.   
– Смерть – это… необходимая часть войны, – легко произнес Палпатин, сверля взглядом Энакина. Внезапно его слова обрели совсем иной смысл, острый и точный, ранящий, будто нож в сердце. – Кому, как не твоему ученику, знать об этом.   
Энакин похолодел. Не имея возможности помочь своим павшим в бою товарищам, проклиная решение Совета вступить в войну, он всегда полагал, что у джедаев-миротворцев не было никакого права вмешиваться в войну, которую начал Сенат… Но он примирился со своим долгом перед Республикой – примирился же, так ведь?..   
Энакин не мог пошевелиться. Его рука будто прилипла к рукояти лайтсэйбера. Оби-Ван никак не отреагировал, даже если и был поставлен в тупик последним заявлением императора. Он поднял клинок в вертикальное положение, готовясь к атаке.  
– Мы здесь для того, чтобы свергнуть вас с должности и забрать управление Сенатом.   
– Энакин, – тихо позвал Палпатин, – погляди, насколько джедаи жаждут контроля. Они стали коррумпированными, превратились в тень своего прежнего славного…  
– Джедаи всегда поддерживали мир и демократию в галактике, – твердо перебил его Оби-Ван. – Мы охраняем и защищаем всех граждан от несправедливости.  
Палпатин повернулся и посмотрел на мастера джедая:  
– Да вы что?  
Оби-Ван колебался буквально секунду, а потом произнес, так же решительно, как и прежде:  
– Все ваши поступки были направлены на собственную выгоду, а не на защиту других. Это путь ситхов.  
– Если преступления превращают нас в ситхов, мастер Кеноби, – вкрадчиво сказал Палпатин, – то вам следует оглядеться как следует вокруг себя.  
Оби-Ван придвинулся еще ближе, и клинок лайтсэйбера сместился вперед.  
– Энакин стал лучшим джедаем, чем я мог когда-либо надеяться.  
– А как хорошо вы знаете своего ученика, мастер Кеноби?  
– Он всегда делал только то, что Совет поручал ему.   
– Энакин, – ласково позвал Палпатин, и Энакин взглянул на него. Пальцы Палпатина продолжали гладить устройство отключения чипов. – Ты так и не рассказал своему учителю о том, что случилось?  
Трупы тускенов лежали на песке, в темноте, освещенные лишь углями костров. Тело матери было неподвижно в руках, пока он заворачивал его в полотно, сорванное с ближайшей палатки, и обвязывал кожаными ремешками.   
Юнлинги в храме, распластавшиеся на мраморном полу, раскиданные конечности, лица в огне. Запах горящей плоти.  
– Я…  
– Как странно, – сказал Палпатин, – что ты предпочел довериться мне.   
Энакин был будто в огне. Жар заливал его лицо и шею, кипел в крови. Он не хотел вспоминать тот день – не хотел заново переживать его, не хотел…  
– Энакин, – низким голосом позвал Оби-Ван.  
– Я…  
– Энакин, о чем он говорит?  
– Я… я не могу…  
– Геноцид, – произнес Палпатин. Желтые глаза встретились с голубыми Оби-Вана, и Энакина вдруг затошнило, желчь подступила к горлу. – Одно из преступлений, в котором вы обвиняете меня. И в котором виновен ваш собственный ученик.  
– Энакин? – резко повторил Оби-Ван.  
– Я не… не…  
– Расскажи ему, как ты убил их всех, – сказал Палпатин. – Расскажи, как ты убил моего безоружного ученика, расскажи, как боишься, что Темная Сторона возьмет верх, и мы все увидим, что в конце концов ты сам не так уж и сильно отличаешься от меня…  
Краем глаза Энакин видел, что Оби-Ван смотрит на него, пытаясь перехватить взгляд.  
– Энакин, это неправда.   
Палпатин разразился кудахтающим смехом и встал с кресла. В его руке показалась серебристая рукоять – Энакин не заметил, откуда тот достал меч: лайтсэйбер словно просто появился у него между изогнутых пальцев. Ародиум, электрум и тонкая полоса прика, обернувшаяся вокруг бронзовой рукояти, яркой и блестящей.  
– Сейчас джедаи стоят на моем пути, Энакин. Пришло время выбирать сторону.   
– Мы не можем говорить об этом прямо сейчас… – голос Оби-Вана донесся будто издалека. – У нас есть миссия, которую мы должны завершить.  
– Они… они убили мою мать… – выдавил Энакин, пытаясь справиться со всепоглощающим ужасом в своем разуме. – У меня не было выбора…  
– Ты не такой, как другие джедаи – коррумпированные и жаждущие власти. Ты стремишься к миру и справедливости.  
Палпатин медленно приблизился к ним, и Оби-Ван с Энакином отступили.  
– Галактика нуждалась в моем руководстве, Энакин. Спроси себя, что будет лучше для всех живых существ? Чего они все хотят?  
– Он искажает все, о чем говорит, – резко произнес Оби-Ван. – Не слушай его…   
Палпатин неторопливо обошел их, не сводя взгляда болезненно-желтых глаз.   
– У тебя есть дар, друг мой. Тратить его так бессмысленно… это жалко.   
– Энакин, что бы ты ни сделал, ситхи – источник зла и страданий в галактике, – Оби-Ван следил за всеми передвижениями императора. – Палпатин не заботится о живых существах – он заботится только о себе.   
– Мир не состоит только из хорошего и плохого, – прошептал Палпатин. – Ты когда-нибудь встречал безгрешное существо? Даже мастер Йода может стать жертвой своих собственных демонов, даже Оби-Ван, и ты тоже.   
Сомнение расползалось в голове у Энакина, точно отравленный побег. Пробивалось во все трещины, и мысли его становились затуманенными и скомканными, вялыми.   
– Ты… ты людей убил. Убил джедаев.   
–Чтобы вселенная была в безопасности, – Палпатин улыбнулся так же ласково, как улыбался прежде, когда Энакин был ребенком. – Нам всем приходится совершать прискорбные поступки. Но теперь у меня есть безграничная власть. Только я могу помочь тебе сохранить твою семью. Твоя жена и дети разлучены, твои близнецы далеко отсюда, на другой планете. Они всегда будут в опасности из-за той силы, из-за крови, которая течет в их венах.   
Он знал. Каким-то образом ситх знал, что дети Энакина были на Альдераане, и его жена находилась совсем рядом. Его знание будто вытесняло все остальное, его сила проникала повсюду…  
– Энакин, – снова позвал Оби-Ван, предостерегая, и Энакин чуть не вздрогнул от звука его голоса. – Не слушай его!..  
Невидимая сила вскинула Оби-Вана в воздух – он распахнул рот, но не смог вымолвить ни слова, заскреб пальцами по горлу. Потухший лайтсэйбер выпал из его руки и покатился по полу.  
– Энакин должен решить, – зарычал Палпатин, обращаясь к Кеноби, и слегка сжал руку.  
– Нет! – выкрикнул Энакин. Оби-Ван пролетел по комнате и ударился о дальнюю стену. Его тело тяжело упало на пол, Оби-Ван застонал, но не поднялся.   
Энакин повернулся к ситху и направил меч, указывая на шею.  
– Не трогай его!  
– Ты должен определиться, Скайуокер, – рявкнул Палпатин. – есть только ситхи и джедаи, и ничего между ними! Получить власть, о которой ты только мог мечтать, или жить под постоянным давлением джедаев!  
Оби-Ван лежал на полу, раскинув руки и ноги – точно так же, как безжизненное тело из кошмаров Энакина. Он потянулся к нему в Силе и ощутил, что бывший мастер изо всех сил пытается прийти в себя. Ему понадобится время, чтобы встать.  
Палпатин наблюдал за Энакином, пока они кружили по кабинету. Ситх выглядел таким голодным, будто не ел несколько десятков лет.  
– Ты не хочешь мира, – сказал ему Энакин. – Ты сделал бы все, что угодно, ради власти.   
– Власть, – произнес Палпатин, и нетерпение звучало в каждой букве этого слова, – власть – это валюта галактики. Есть те, кто добиваются ее потом и кровью, и есть глупцы, которые слишком тупы, чтобы искать ее.  
– Твоя победа стоила жизни миллионам. Эти потери неоправданны.   
– Ты и я – мы так похожи, Энакин, – тот снова смягчился, скривил губы в пародии на улыбку. – Я предлагаю тебе безопасность, мир и признание. Внутри тебя таится Сила, подобной которой не было тысячелетиями. Я предлагаю тебе всю галактику.   
И Энакин увидел – увидел себя самого, стоящего на балконе перед легионами войск, и все они отдавали ему салют. Он видел флот гигантских Звездных Разрушителей в облаках. Видел Падме в дорогих одеждах, с гербом на груди, видел своих детей, спящих в шелковых колыбелях.   
– Это… это же нереально…  
Но его разум затопили картины будущего – четкого, необычайно реального, осязаемого, как галактика, которую Палпатин был голов вручить Энакину.  
Имперские офицеры в серой униформе – их выпученные глаза и пальцы, судорожно сжимающие шеи, в то время как Сила швыряла их на колени, на палубе корабля.   
Девушка в белой одежде, совсем одна в камере, она прижималась к стене, склонив голову и подобрав ноги, чтобы хоть как-то спрятаться от игл дроида-зонда. Он стоял неподвижно и видел, как с ее лица сбегают все краски и как подкашиваются ее колени от слабости. Ее лицо было знакомым – так навязчиво похожим на кого-то еще, очень близкого и далекого одновременно…   
– Нет! Нет!  
Боль заставила его упасть на колени, и Энакин выронил лайтсэйбер. Он обхватил руками голову, желая только одного – чтобы эти образы исчезли, оставили его в покое. У него есть задание, миссия, которую нужно довести до конца, он должен…  
– Все, что ты видел, – сказал Палпатин, – это твоя настоящая судьба. Ты не можешь избежать ее.  
– Я не… нет…   
Ветер развевал его длинный черный плащ, а рука в перчатке тянулась к потрепанной фигуре, зависшей на самом краю. У человека не было руки – гладкий срез, оставшийся от удара лайтсэйбера, и лицо его кривилось от боли. Глаза были пустыми от отчаянья. _Пойдем со мной, мой сын._  
Человек – нет, мальчик – разжал пальцы, и Энакин с ужасом смотрел, как он падает вниз, падает…  
– Ты станешь мощным ситхом. Могущественней кого-либо до тебя.  
– Нет… нет…  
– Послушай меня, мальчик. У тебя есть возможность почувствовать разницу… ту разницу, которую Орден никогда бы не позволил тебе ощутить.  
– Это все не настоящее… они – не настоящие… Ты лжешь… Все, что ты говоришь – ложь…  
– Но они реальны, – прошипел Палпатин. – Ты знаешь это. Вся эта сила… она притягивает тебя, так ведь?  
– Нет… – отозвался Энакин. – Я не монстр, я никогда не…  
– Я теряю терпение, Скайуокер, – резко перебил его Палпатин. – Сделай выбор наконец.  
Энакину было все труднее дышать – присутствие императора давило на него, ледяное, удушающее. Онемевшими пальцами он нащупал рукоять лайтсэйбера, притянул ее поближе, сжимая в ладони.   
Он сосредоточился на тепле Оби-Вана, на легком касании разума бывшего мастера, таком знакомом…   
Он собрался, игнорируя дрожащие колени и головокружение, и заставил себя подняться. Нащупал большим пальцем кнопку на рукояти и активировал меч. Шагнул вперед.  
Палпатин нахмурился, когда синий луч осветил офис.  
– Не искушай меня, мальчик, – сказал он, и в его голосе промелькнули опасные нотки.   
Энакин поднял левую руку и привычно обхватил лайтсэйбер. Глубоко вздохнул и расправил плечи, становясь в стойку.  
 _Нет страсти, есть покой. Нет хаоса, есть гармония._  
– Я не собираюсь ждать годами, пока это произойдет, – прошипел Сидиус. Его паучьи пальцы свернулись вокруг рукояти меча.  
 _Нет смерти, есть только Сила._  
– Так тому и быть.   
Красный луч выстрелил из рукояти, и Сидиус с нечеловеческим криком ринулся на Энакина. Тот вынужден был отшатнуться, чтобы выдержать удар. Лайтсэйберы встретились с невозможной силой, и Энакин охнул, когда ощутил всю мощь атаки ситха.   
Они схлестнулись в размытом вихре мечей, так стремительно, что Энакин даже не соображал, как двигаются его руки и ноги. Он просто был благодарен годам обучения за мышечную память, но осознавал, что с каждой секундой теряет контроль – или, возможно, у него никогда и не было контроля над ситуацией.   
В тот самый миг, когда он уже понял, что сейчас его защита рухнет, еще один синий клинок проскользнул между ним и Сидиусом, отражая удар. Лайтсэйберы с шипением столкнулись друг о друга в миллиметре от шеи Энакина.  
– Кеноби, – прошипел Палпатин. – Ты уже давно стал абсолютно бесполезен. Я с удовольствием убью тебя.   
Оби-Ван сжал зубы и оттеснил его назад. На мгновение они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы перевести дыхание.   
– Боюсь, это твое время истекло. Ты преступник, и вся галактика узнает об этом. Никаких трюков в рукаве у тебя больше нет.  
– Ох, – прокудахтал Палпатин, когда три лайтсэйбера снова сошлись вместе. Энергия трещала вокруг них, три тела кружились вокруг друг друга, лезвия гудели. – Вообще-то, есть.   
Он молниеносно поднырнул под выпад Оби-Вана, поворачиваясь спиной, перехватил лайтсэйбер и ударил назад, не глядя.   
Энакин не заметил, как это произошло – но почувствовал только боль в плече и еще то, как Сила завизжала вокруг него. Запах сожженной плоти достиг ноздрей, и он услышал крик Оби-Вана:  
– Энакин!   
Он споткнулся, попятился назад и тяжело приземлился на колени, а потом повалился на четвереньки – боль в руке была просто непереносимой.  
Драка продолжалась и без его участия, набирая скорость с каждым ударом, но Оби-Ван все еще держался. Энакин слышал треск, быстрые переходы шагов, слышал, как из уст бойцов вырываются редкие звуки – ворчание от боли или резкие вздохи.   
Стол развалился от удара – все голопады Палпатина посыпались на пол и со звоном разбились.   
Через связь с Оби-Ваном донеслась вспышка боли – и Энакин понял, что его бывший мастер был ранен, однако это не замедлило его. Соресу, которое использовал Оби-Ван, позволяло ему твердо и уверенно передвигаться вокруг, не прогибаясь под жгучей паутиной Темноты, затянувшей все вокруг.   
Энакин захлопнул свою часть связи, чтобы уберечь Оби-Вана от мучительной боли в своем собственном плече. Возможно, если бы они продержались еще немного, Шаак Ти успела бы к ним…  
А потом он услышал низкий стон, световой меч погас и вывалился из чужой руки и чьи-то колени ударились об пол. В офисе воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая гулом одного-единственного лайтсэйбера.  
– Скайуокер, – сказал Палпатин, и Энакин был вынужден понять голову. Оби-Ван… Оби-Ван…  
Ситх держал красный меч под подбородком Оби-Вана. Кеноби пытался отыскать рукой погасший лайтсэйбер, но все было бесполезно. Его взгляд был устремлен перед собой, а грудь поднималась и опускалась от тяжелого дыхания.   
– Это твой выбор, Энакин.  
– Энакин, не дай ему…  
– Тихо!  
Боль вцепилась в плечо Энакина, когда он неловко поднялся на ноги.  
– Не трогай его.  
Палпатин ухмыльнулся и придвинул лайтсэйбер еще ближе к шее Оби-Вана. Тот не пошевелился.  
– Не трогай его.   
Энакин чувствовал какой-то шум через их связь с Оби-Ваном, легкий намек, незаметное подталкивание. Пальцы Оби-Вана дернулись. Он покосился на свой лайтсэйбер, который лежал на полу на расстоянии нескольких дюймов.  
А потом все случилось одновременно: Энакин активировал меч и прыгнул вперед, и Оби-Ван откатился в сторону, освобождая ему путь.   
Но Палпатин был готов – его лезвие миновало шею Оби-Вана, но воткнулось в живот Кеноби, прямо по центру бежевой туники.  
– Нет! – выдохнул Энакин.  
Он почувствовал, будто меч засунули в живот ему самому, сжигая все внутренности, превращая их в обугленную золу, которая захрустела во рту.   
Тело Оби-Вана рухнуло на пол у ног Палпатина, и перед глазами Энакина все затянуло красной пеленой. Его кровь полыхала, и боль, проникающая через связь с Оби-Ваном, только подпитывала ярость.   
Все его тело протестовало, но он поднял лайтсэйбер над головой и опустил его на лорда ситхов.   
Сидиус встретил его сдавленным рычанием, и только гнев, бушующий в крови, помог Энакину справиться с вихрем ударов. Он наступал на Сидиуса, нанося удар за ударом, с каждым движением вымещая свое отчаянье и безысходность.   
– Хорошо, – усмехнулся Сидиус, – молодец.  
Энакин натолкнулся на остатки стола и крепче стиснул зубы. Он отомстил, наступая вперед, но Палпатин едва не выбил лайтсэйбер у него из рук. Энакин вцепился пальцами в рукоять и успел в последний миг уйти из-под контрудара красного меча.   
– Давай, мальчик. Освободи свой гнев.   
Энакин был точно в огне. Его сердце колотилось в горле, плечо разрывало болью.   
– Убей меня, и все закончится.   
Яд проникал в его уши, медленно заполняя темнотой, вкручивался в мозг и туманил разум. Боль пульсировала сквозь связь с Оби-Ваном.   
– Давай, убей меня, мальчик.   
– Прекрати!  
– Убей!  
– Прекрати, хватит!   
Он увеличил расстояние между собой и Палпатином, чтобы тот не мог добраться до него. Ситху оставалось только насмехаться:  
– Ты не знаешь, чему противостоишь. Ты понятия не имеешь, какой властью я обладаю над тобой.  
– Это не так!  
Палпатин медленно улыбнулся.  
– Привязанность – такая странная вещь. Будто доверяешь кому-то другому охранять свое сердце, – его желтые глаза смотрели на Энакина. – Возможно, именно поэтому джедаи и запретили ее.  
Энакин сосредоточился на том, чтобы просто дышать. Палпатин знал о тускенах и о смерти его матери, знал о борьбе Энакина с Темной Стороной, но что хуже всего – он знал, что Падме и те, кто был с ней, пробрались в архив Сената.  
– Сначала мастер Кеноби, а потом и твоя возлюбленная.  
– Где Падме? – прошептал он. Дышать, только дышать, вдох, выдох.  
Палпатин обхватил пальцами рукоять меча.   
Страх расползался в сознании Энакина с каждой секундой.  
– Где она?!   
– Под моим наблюдением.  
Энакин представил ее сломанное тело, лежащее на полу архива.  
– Где она?!!  
Оби-Ван страдальчески захрипел, и сердце Энакина сжалось, плечо снова пронзило болью.   
– Ты знаешь, что это?  
Палпатин поднял руку, в которой был зажат какой-то предмет – устройство, отключающее чипы, то самое, которое Падме принесла с собой в Сенат…  
– Так интересно, – протянул Палпатин, – эта вещь должна была разрушить все цепи в галактике. Но, с другой стороны, есть обратный эффект…   
Он коснулся большим пальцем активатора, и нажал его. На торце загорелась синяя лампочка.  
Энакин почувствовал, как под ключицей разлилось тепло – там, где давным-давно был введен его рабский чип. Деактивированный, но не удаленный, теперь он выполнял свою работу. И все те крохи контроля над ситуацией, которыми еще владел Энакин, исчезли, соскользнули прочь, точно шкура банты, оставляя после себе ледяной холод. Он почувствовал себя обнаженным.  
Палпатин улыбался.   
_Не пытайся убежать,_ однажды, когда он был совсем маленьким мальчиком, сказала Энакину его мать. Он помнил, каким был ее взгляд – серьезным и отчаянным, в попытке донести до него всю важность этого предупреждения. _У них нет жалости, они не будут колебаться перед тем, как ранить тебя._ Энакин видел, что случалось с рабами, которые не подчинялись своим хозяевам – запаха запаха гниющих в пустыне тел было достаточно, чтобы запомнить этот урок навсегда.   
Он хотел выцарапать эту штуку.  
– Делай со мной, что хочешь, – прошептал Энакин, – но если ты хоть пальцем притронешься к ней или к нашим детям…  
– И что ты тогда сделаешь, Энакин?  
В отчаянье Энакин снова бросился на ситха. Палпатин ударил его ногой в грудь, выбивая весь воздух из легких. Энакин попытался дотянуться до ситха мечом, но раненое плечо подвело – и Сидиус снова полоснул его по руке алым лайтсэйбером.   
Нет, нет…Все не может так закончится… Все не должно было так повернуться…  
Если Палпатин выиграет, то Оби-Ван умрет и Альянс будет уничтожен, все их союзники погибнут, а его дети будут захвачены ситхом…  
– Ты не посмеешь к ней притронуться… Ты не сможешь…  
– Все смертно, Энакин Скайуокер. Даже самые яркие звезды гаснут.  
– Нет… нет…  
– Ты раб, Энакин, – сказал Палпатин. – Ты принадлежишь своей возлюбленной, своему мастеру, всем своим привязанностям. А еще мне. И Тьме.  
Энакин изо всех оставшихся сил пытался отдышаться – через боль, через отчаянье. Вдох, выдох. В груди все горело.  
– Сдавайся, Энакин. Твои близкие будут жить. Я пощажу твоих детей. Все, о чем я прошу – ты должен служить мне.   
Падме выживет, и Оби-Ван получит необходимую медицинскую помощь… Близнецы будут расти в безопасности и иметь все, что захотят, все в галактике…  
– Энакин, нет… – слабо пробормотал Оби-Ван.  
Но Энакин уже медленно наклонился, опускаясь на колени, и тяжело упал вниз. Его плечо горело огнем, все мышцы болели, а комната раскачивалась перед глазами.   
Палпатин улыбнулся, приоткрывая зубы.   
– Хорошо, – выдохнул он. – Только с моей помощью ты сможешь достичь власти, необходимой, чтобы спасти тех, кого ты любишь.  
Он крутил устройство для отключения чипа в руке. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда. Энакин перевел дыхание. Один неверный шаг, и чип взорвется, и весь офис разнесет на кусочки…  
Энакин замер. Он перестал дышать и вдруг осознал, что лайтсэйбер по-прежнему лежит у него в руке. И что он может согнуть руку и воткнуть клинок в передатчик, чтобы уничтожить его.   
– Наконец-то, – произнес Палпатин, – ты мой.  
Энакин понял – только он сам, его тело еще оставалось последним выбором. Жизнь или смерть, все зависит от него…  
Он сжал пальцами рукоять меча. Нащупал кнопку активации.  
– Энакин… – прошептал Оби-Ван.  
Энакин поднял руку и воткнул лайтсэйбер себе под ключицу.   
Боль была непередаваемой. Ослепляющей и жгучей, как вспышка молнии, и Энакин чувствовал, будто внутри что-то разорвалось. Кто-то кричал, и стекло лопалось со звоном, и все вокруг тряслось, точно при землетрясении.   
Сквозь туман, затянувший его разум, Энакин ощутил порывы урагана, который носился вокруг – но он был не уверен, это реальность или предсмертным бредом. Палпатин застыл, выпучив глаза – его лицо исказилось в гримасе ужаса и шока, и ярости, все одновременно. Видение? Кошмар?  
Энакин осмелился противостоять ему – он использовал последние крупицы своей независимости, чтобы бросить ситху вызов. Энакин собрал остатки силы в своем теле и сознании, и взмахнул мечом, снося Палпатину голову.   
Он слышал, как тот издал какой-то бессвязный звук, а потом все вокруг начало темнеть, и лайтсэйбер выпал из рук Энакина, а он сам повалился вниз. Туда, где было темно и тихо, и больше ничего не осталось.


	11. Chapter 11

Первое, что он почувствовал, когда пришел в себя, ощутил сквозь туман боли – сверху падали хлопья пепла. Легкие, мягкие, трепещущие – будто снежинки зимой.   
Мир не взорвался. Чип не разнес все вокруг. Каким-то образом он остался жив.   
Но все облегчение тут же исчезло. Энакин перевернулся, игнорируя боль, игнорируя то, что комната раскачивалась перед глазами, и пополз вперед, опираясь на дрожащие руки, туда, где неподвижно лежал Оби-Ван.   
Он не знал, дышит ли Кеноби, не мог почувствовать, бьется ли его пульс, но накрыл руками место, где туника Оби-Вана была сожжена от удара лайтсэйбером, и потянулся к Силе, дрожа от напряжения.   
И Свет хлынул сквозь него, мешаясь со всеми эмоциями сразу, с болью, и Сила была настолько велика, что голова кружилась. Он продержался совсем немного, пару секунд, не больше, пока Сила текла через него в тело Оби-Вана. А потом перед глазами заплясали темные пятна, и единственное, что он ощутил – тонкая нить Силы, которая удерживала его на краю бушующего вихря.  
Больше Энакин ничего не помнил. 

 

***

– Скайуокер. Скайуокер. Ну же, давай…  
Мир раскачивался.  
– Энакин, соберись…  
Медицинские халаты и блеск металла.  
– Эни, пожалуйста…  
Боль накинулась на него, точно хищная птица, терзая плоть.   
– Эни… Энакин…  
Белые стены больницы приветствовали его, и белый потолок, и белые простыни.   
– Что…  
Плечо тут же заболело с новой силой. Игнорируя раскаленные вспышки, пронзающие каждую мышцу, он поднял руку и обнаружил целую кучу трубок от капельниц, прикрепленных к нему. Некоторые уходили под его больничный халат, одна тянулась к носу. На груди у него были две большие повязки – одна на плече, другая рядом с грудиной.  
– Как раз вовремя, – сказал знакомый голос. Тео сидел на стуле рядом с ним и возился с чем-то – с устройством, которое отключало чипы. Он отложил его в сторону, на соседний стол, наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями на колени.   
– Что… – Энакин вдруг обнаружил, что не может договорить, так в горле пересохло. – Воды…  
Тео принес стакан и пихнул ему в руки.   
– Осторожно, не пей слишком много.  
Он подавился первым глотком, чуть не разлил всю оставшуюся воду, но Тео помог ему, поддерживая стакан.  
– Ты проспал почти неделю. Не думаю, что ты что-нибудь запомнил.   
Энакин покачал головой.   
– Ты и Оби-Ван проникли в офис Палпатина. И едва выбрались – у тебя сердце пару раз останавливалось.   
– Оби-Ван?..  
– Выжил. – Тео напряженно улыбнулся. – Никто точно не знает, как ты это сделал.   
Сделал что?  
– Ты исцелил смертельную рану, используя Силу.   
Энакин растерянно покосился на него, и Тео добавил:  
– Мастер Йода сказал, что таких способностей ни у кого не может быть. Но пути Силы неисповедимы.  
Это было безумием – он не мог сообразить, что Тео имеет в виду…  
– Оби-Ван жив?..  
– Сейчас он в процессе восстановления, – сказал тот. – С ним все будет нормально.  
Энакин не был уверен, как такое случилось, но думать было слишком трудно: комната кружилась вокруг него.  
– Падме?..  
– В целости и сохранности.  
– Дети?..  
– По-прежнему на Альдераане, вместе с Брейей.   
Они все были в безопасности. То, что он видел, их мучения – не было реальностью. Они бы никогда…  
– Падме?..  
– С ней все в порядке.  
Энакин выдохнул и откинулся на подушку. Его сознание затуманилось, и сил на то, чтобы спросить о Палпатине, или о Сенате, или о клонах, уже не осталось…  
– Отдыхай пока, – сказал ему Тео, и Энакин отключился. 

 

***

Следующий раз, когда он проснулся, комната была голубой, а металлические руки дроида меняли повязки.  
– Энакин…  
Падме придвинулась, и он увидел ее лицо, окруженное волнами локонов.   
– Падме…  
Он чувствовал себя так, будто по нему потопталось целое стадо ранкоров, но все равно улыбнулся. Его рука нашла ее руку. Энакин не думал, что хоть раз в жизни был так счастлив кого-нибудь видеть.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Отлчн, – прохрипел он.  
Падме улыбнулась в ответ, больше пряча улыбку, чем показывая, но ласково погладила его рукой, и слова здесь были явно не нужны. Она была такой красивой…  
– Я так люблю тебя.  
Он с трудом приподнял голову, отвечая на ее поцелуй, но когда Падме опустилась обратно на стул, ее лицо расслабилось. Меддроид закончил оборачивать бинтами плечо Энакина и выкатился из палаты, оставляя их наедине.   
– Что… случилось?.. Палпатин, он…  
– Он мертв.  
Энакин попытался поднять голову, и Падме помогла ему, подсунула еще одну подушку под шею.   
– Как?  
– Обезглавлен. Ты не помнишь?..   
Он помнил взрыв света и обломков стен. Помнил сдавленные звуки, которые издавал император.  
– Я думал… думал, это был сон…   
– Когда прибыла Мон, весь офис был взорван, – сказала Падме, внимательно глядя на него. – Только ты и Оби-Ван еще дышали. Вокруг вас был чистый участок, который не затронуло взрывом.   
Энакин ничего не мог вспомнить.  
– Даже Йода не в силах объяснить, как это случилось.   
Он не верил – неужели все это действительно правда?  
– Палпатин мертв?..   
Падме кивнула:  
– Раз и навсегда.   
Энакин выдохнул – он и не думал, что осознание этого факта принесет столько облегчения. Внутри него будто развязался огромный узел.   
– Ты уверена?  
– Мы отправили его тело прочь отсюда – туда, где его похоронят подальше от всех живых.   
– И мы… мы теперь в безопасности?..  
Она снова кивнула, поглаживая его руку своими пальцами.   
Энакин какое-то время не хотел ничего говорить – он наслаждался покоем, воцарившимся у него в сознании.   
– Я поверить не могу…   
– Я знаю, – отозвалась Падме.  
– И дети.  
Она кивнула.  
Он снова вздохнул, еще свободней, чем в первый раз, и Падме мягко улыбнулась.  
– Мы все в безопасности.  
– В безопасности…  
– Да. Мотма взяла Сенат под контроль – она собирается созвать срочное совещание, чтобы определиться с дальнейшими действиями.  
Она наклонилась, протянула руку и отвела волосы у него с лица.  
–Вселяет надежду, правда? Многие сенаторы оказались запуганы еще сильнее, чем мы предполагали, и хотя придется еще много месяцев работать, но по всем признакам Сенат, скорее всего, примет нашу сторону. К тому же, на нашей стороне теперь имперские войска, и с их помощью мы смогли освободить всех политических заключенных, включая Бейла.   
Выражение ее лица было воодушевленным – он не видел подобного вот уже много месяцев.  
– А клоны? – спросил Энакин.   
– Мотме удалось очень быстро взять их под контроль с минимальными потерями, но они уже… – она резко остановилась и отвернулась. Падме собиралась сказать что-то тревожное, и пальцы ее нервно застыли. – Я должна тебе сказать… Шаак Ти не выжила.   
Энакин в первый момент не сообразил, о чем она говорит. Возможно, сейчас просто был не тот день и час, чтобы осознать все до конца, или он просто был не в состоянии правильно среагировать. В любом случае, ему было просто все равно.  
– Мне жаль, – сказала Падме. – Она была так нужна Ордену – теперь, когда так мало джедаев осталось…  
Он ничего не ответил.  
– Мы пытались остановить клонов, но они застрелили ее до того, как мы сумели взять на себя командование. Тео сделал несколько устройств, которые могут отключать чипы, но тогда он все равно расстроился.   
Энакин смотрел, как Падме теребила край рукава.  
– Я полагаю, всякая победа имеет свою цену, – в конце концов произнесла она.  
– Думаю, это так, – тихо подтвердил он.  
Внезапно Энакин опять ощутил слабость, и Падме обняла его. 

 

***

Несколько часов спустя дверь в палату распахнулась с тихим шипением, и Энакин почувствовал знакомое присутствие – задолго до того, как увидел следующего посетителя. Оби-Ван выглядел здоровым, только немного потрепанным и похудевшим. Джедайский плащ висел на его плечах, и туника казалась слишком большой. Но двигался он уверенно, быстро преодолел разделявшее их пространство и подошел к кровати.  
– Энакин.  
– Оби-Ван…  
Палпатин воткнул меч ему прямо в живот…  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Как он должен был ответить, если это Оби-Ван почти умер?  
– Великолепно.  
Оби-Ван слегка улыбнулся.   
– Я рад тебя видеть, – сказал он, усаживаясь на ближайший стул. Седины в его волосах прибавилось, заметил Энакин. – Не знаю, как ты это сделал. Никому из джедаев не удавалось исцелять смертельные раны, только великим целителям.   
Энакин чувствовал, что вроде бы как должен был гордиться, или хотя бы чувствовать себя удовлетворенным или всесильным – но почему-то не испытывал ничего из этого. В любом случае, затихшая Темная Сторона его вполне устраивала.   
– Я вообще ничего не помню, – пробормотал он.  
Улыбка Оби-Вана стала немного кривой:  
– Я тоже.  
Энакин был не уверен, что вообще хочет помнить. Нет, абсолютно точно – не хочет.  
– Шаак Ти?..  
Оби-Ван опустил взгляд:  
– Будет небольшая церемония, – негромко сказал он.  
Еще одна потеря, как будто всех остальных было недостаточно, а может, они просто заплатили свою цену? Да, вот именно, они заплатили, и оно того стоило. Палпатин был мертв, и они спасли бесчисленное количество других жизней, и…  
– Она знала, на что идет, и знала, что ее жертва будет не напрасной, – пробормотал Оби-Ван. - Она понимала всю важность нашей миссии.   
– Я думал, все иначе будет, – признался Энакин.  
– Что иначе?  
– Теперь, когда ситхов больше нет.  
– Я тоже, – согласился Оби-Ван, и Энакин знал – он тоже думал о том ужасном дне, когда тысячи смертей джедаев ворвались в их разумы. Это было так странно – казалось, прошло столько времени, а на самом деле – только несколько месяцев, несколько месяцев кошмаров и бесконечного страха.   
И, возможно, Оби-Ван смог понять его после всего, что Палпатин сказал в своем офисе…  
– Оби-Ван… Насчет того, что сказал тебе про меня Палпатин…  
– Ты не должен ни о чем говорить со мной, если еще не готов.  
– Это все правда. Все, что он говорил про меня –правда. Когда моя мать умерла, я…  
– Энакин…  
– Нет, – твердо произнес он, пытаясь игнорировать то, как дрожат руки. – Дай мне закончить. Я всегда боролся с Темной Стороной. Я боюсь того, что она может сделать со мной. Какое-то время я вообще не хотел ничего делать, потому что боялся, что не смогу справиться с искушением. Я не мог… я понимаю, что все от меня ожидали. Очень долго джедаи считали меня Избранным, и я думал, что должен быть идеальным, но я постоянно злился и боялся, боялся того, что могу сделать. Я возмущался, когда ты пытался учить меня, и я отказывался уважать Орден джедаев.   
– Энакин, ты заслужил свое место в Ордене, – сказал Оби-Ван. – Все ожидания, направленные на тебя, оправдались, и ты действительно заслуживаешь…  
Энакин тихо вздохнул.  
– Ты показал мне, к чему стоит стремиться, Оби-Ван, – произнес он. – Я хочу поблагодарить тебя за это.   
– Я знаю, что ты достоин быть джедаем, – сказал Оби-Ван. – Что бы ни случилось в прошлом, я верю в тебя и доверяю тебе.   
– Спасибо, – тихо отозвался Энакин, и улыбка, которой наградил его Кеноби, говорила о многом.   
Оби-Ван встал и направился к выходу, но остановился перед дверью.  
– Твой рабский передатчик. Он сгорел без следа. Можно не беспокоиться, что с ним опять будут какие-то проблемы.  
Энакин коснулся рукой раны под ключицей, где остался участок грубой, сожженной кожи. Но больно уже не было.  
Оби-Ван повернулся и вышел из палаты. 

 

***

Весна на Набу было особенно красивой: воздух наполнен ароматами цветов, а тени фиолетовых гор отражались в воде. Энакин облокотился на балкон возле дома Наббери, удерживая голопередатчик на ладони.  
– Еще одна группа скрывалась на Каашике, – сказал Оби-Ван, засовывая руки в рукава. – Джедай и два падавана.   
Позади него, на голограмме, Энакин видел как восстанавливают Храм джедаев – все с финансовой помощью Сената. Колонны еще не были закончены, и строительные леса пока громоздились вокруг них, но черная копоть огня уже была смыта с каменных стен.   
– Это хорошо.  
– Если нам повезет, они будут не последними. Мастер Йода считает, что многие еще прячутся.   
Джедаи, которые спаслись бегством, постепенно возвращались: контуженные, потрепанные, совсем не такие, как Энакин с Падме. Те долгие недели на Татуине остались мучительными воспоминаниями в его памяти, они обжигали, точно двойные солнца. Но, может быть, именно они помогли ему выжить.  
– Когда тебя ждать?  
Энакин проверил хроно на комлинке. На Корусанте Тео участвовал в миссии по уничтожению последних чипов, и Оби-Вану была необходима любая помощь.  
– Осталось часов пять до отлета.   
Оби-Ван одобряюще улыбнулся:  
– Жду с нетерпением.   
– Я тоже, – честно сказал Энакин. Падме нуждалась в том, чтобы провести как можно больше времени рядом с семьей и близнецами, а вот у Энакина уже все зудело – хотелось вернуться на Корусант, чтобы принять участие в восстановлении.   
– Передай привет семье Наберри от меня.  
– Обязательно. Увидимся в Храме.  
Кеноби отключился, и Энакин услышал мягкие шаги позади себя. Падме подошла ближе, держа близнецов в руках. Остальные члены семьи заканчивали приготовления к ужину за стеклянными дверьми, смеясь и переговариваясь друг с другом.   
– Оби-Ван? – спросила Падме, и Энакин забрал у нее Лею.   
Он кивнул. Лея схватила его за палец и улыбнулась беззубым ртом. Люк спал спокойно на руках Падме, его светлые волосики завивались легкими кудрями на макушке, а животик поднимался с каждым вздохом.   
– Он ждет нас?  
– Они нашли еще одну группу. Трое джедаев.   
– Они прилетят на Корусант?  
Он снова кивнул.   
Падме тоже ждали на Корусанте. Ее позиция как сенатора Набу сохранилась, Бейл Органа с Мон Мотмой нетерпеливо ждали ее возвращения.   
– Ты готова туда вернуться? – спросил Энакин. Не раз и не два он видел, как Падме утыкалась в датапад, несмотря на уговоры семьи, чтобы она отдыхала, пока было время.   
– Только с тобой.   
Ветер над озером успокоился, а запах цветов напоминал свежесть шампуня Падме. Люк пошевелился и зевнул. Лея крепче ухватилась за палец отца..   
– Я готов, – сказал Энакин и прижал к груди свою дочь.


End file.
